That Paper Lantern Night
by g3ssh0ku
Summary: Kumiko Haraguchi is a girl who goes to high school. She organizes a cherry blossom festival for her school but little does she know that that night, she met with crimson eyes that will change the rest of her high school life. Plz R&R! many pairings COMP
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Well this is my second fic that I've written so far. A Dream Come True is my little sister's story. But I hope you all like this story. I'm debating on whether I should continue or stop so send in reviews and tell me what you think. I accept anything. But enough of me talking! On with the fic!  
  
Oh...I don't own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Paper Lantern Night  
  
Prologue: A Paper Lantern Night  
  
Lights. Booths of both games and food. Paper lanterns. Music. Dancing. Activities. All the attractions of Anami High's annual cherry blossom festival. The only difference is that this year, the festival was planned to perfection. Only a junior at Anami High, Kumiko Haraguchi was the manager of the entire festival. She had black hair that was just past her shoulder by an inch. She had blue streaks with touches of silver every few places. Her eyes were an onyx black that always shone with determination and a power unlike anyone could describe. She was currently wearing a traditional Chinese dress that ended above her knees with slits that went up to mid-thigh. It was blue in color with silver white designs that matched with her hair that was currently clipped back with two star shaped clips and two strips of hair framing her face. On her feet were black strapped heeled shoes with a silver anklet around her right ankle. Her right wrist was adorned with a silver bracelet with a single star charm dangling by itself. With a clipboard on her left arm, she walked through the festival grounds with an aura of authority as she was making sure everything went smoothly.  
  
As she was checking on a booth, a girl with pink hair suddenly came up to her, panting heavily. Kumiko turned to her immediately sensing trouble. She waited patiently for her pink haired friend to catch her breath.  
  
"Kumiko, we've got trouble," the pink haired girl started.  
  
"What's wrong Mariah? What happened?" Kumiko asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, seems that Kaori bailed on lus," Mariah said with a grim look on her face.  
  
"Damn! I knew that we couldn't trust her!" Kumiko cursed loudly enough for only Mariah to hear.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Mariah asked urgently with worry evident in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. We don't have any back ups," Kumiko pondered. "I guess you'll just have to do it without her. I'm sure it'll still work."  
  
"No! I have a better idea," Mariah said with a smirk on her face. Kumiko noticed this and started to back away.  
  
"No! No way! I refuse!" Kumiko exclaimed loudly, making the people around her to look at her with confused looks on their faces. Mariah on the other hand, just ignored her protests and grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away.  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
In another part of the town, a guy with two tone blue hair was just sitting around his room doing nothing important when his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and somewhat smiled. It was one of his friends calling him, most likely bored and probably asking if he wanted to do something since it was a Saturday.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Kai?"  
  
"Who else would it be dumb ass?!"  
  
"Hehe, just checking. So what aare you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing. Why? Got something planned for us to do?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. How's about we all go to that cherry blossom festival that Anami High's doing. I heard its pretty big this year because they got someone who knows what they're doing. But probably just a rumor. So what do you say Kai?"  
  
"Enrique, are you serious? A cherry blossom festival? I thought your idea would be something worthwhile. That sounds boring to me," Kai stated with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
Enrique kept urging on, "Come on Kai! Michael and Lee already said that they are going. Why not you come too! Besides, its not like you have anything else to do right now. Why not have some fun. Besides. I heard that Anami High has got really hot chicks there. You may be able to pick one up," Enrique finished knowing that he was right.  
  
'Damn! He knows me a little too well,' Kai cursed to himself. He was hesitant to respond, not really wanting to go, but had a strange feeling that he should or else he would regret it. Shaking off that thought, he decided to go. Besides, he didn't have anything else to do.  
  
"Hai, fine. I'll go but if I think its too boring, then I'm leaving, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, crystal clear! Don't worry, you won't get bored!" Enrique exclaimed satisfied that he got Kai to go with them. Although they were all juniors, they still could go out to a festival and have a little fun.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll meet you guys there," Kai said with an already bored tone in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, later," with that Enrique clicked off and Kai soon followed. He sighed and began to look for something suitable to wear.  
  
'What in hell have I gotten myself into?'  
  
*****  
  
"I cannot believe this!" Kumiko exclaimed angrily. Actually she was furious. The others were asking, or rather forcing her, to take Kaori's place. If that wasn't bad enough, it was in dancing that she had to replace her with. Even though she herself choreographed all the dances, she wasn't expecting to be in any of them because she had her own responsibilities. Now her dancers needed another person and they wanted her.  
  
"I refuse to do this!" Kumiko exclaimed to the other dancers who were also her friends.  
  
"Oh come on Miko! It's not that bad! Besides its only for one dance! And its a good thing she was only in one dance," Karen, a girl with sapphire blue hair and sky blue eyes, said calmly eyt had an excited expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah Miko! What have you got to lose!" Mariah said cheerily.  
  
Kumiko just looked at them with an annoyed expression on her face. "Its not that I have anything to lose, its just that I have duties to attend to," she replied somewhat stubbornly. The girls just rolled their eyes at her lame excuse. Kumiko tried to think up another excuse. Then an idea came. "Besides, I'm not dressed like you guys. I mean our dresses may be the same but the colors are different."  
  
After she said that, the others looked at each other with worried expressions. Then Midori, a girl with light brown hair and jade green eyes, spoke up brightly. "Hey! Not to worry. Our dresses may be red and yours blue, but that would just make the appearance better. Since you are gonna be the lead dancer and singer, you should wear something that would make you stand out," Midori said logically with a smile. The others immediately agreed to her explanation.  
  
Kumiko just sighed and hung her head down, knowing hse couldn't out reason them with this situation. She finally nodded her head in defeat. The others cheered loudly and squealed in excitement. Kumiko just looked at her friends with a small smile on her face. 'I guess this can't be that bad, not when my friends are here,' she thought with a soft expression on her face.  
  
*****  
  
'I can't believe that I agreed to this,' Kai thought to himself. He along with Enrique, Lee, and Michael were just walking around observing everything. They had to admit, whoever pulled this off was good. They just continued walking, stopping at a booth once in a while when suddenly they heard a crowd of people talking excitedly.  
  
"Hurry up! The performances are gonna start soon!" a girl exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" another girl said with excitement.  
  
Enrique just faced the others with a smile on his face. Lee and Michael smiled back catching on, while Kai just raised an eyebrow at their expressions. The three of them looked at Kai expectantly. Kai just shrugged his shoulders. The others smiled and led the way following the group of girls.  
  
When they got there, a huge crowd was already around the stage. Enrique led the way toward the near front. Soon spotlights shone on a single spot where a young girl emerged from behind the curtains. She was aroung seventeen years old with light turquoise hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. She had on a white traditional Chinese dress that stopped above her knees with slits on both sides. In one hand she had a microphone and the other had notecards. She was obviously the speaker for the performances. Everyone quieted down to listen to her.  
  
"Good evening everyone! Welcome to Anami High's fifth annual cherry blossom festival arranged by our very own Kumiko Haraguchi. I'm Sophie Kamisaka and I will act as commentator for all the performances. The first performance will be a dance called "Paper Lantern Night" to represent this year's main theme," Sophie concluded and exited the stage. The spotlight disappeared and the curtains opened. The main lights turned on and the audience could see seven figures with their backs turned toward them.  
  
The girl in front of the others was the only one wearing a blue Chinese outfit while the others were wearing red. They were all holding fans in front with their left hand behind them. The crowd cheered and many whistled at them. Soon the music started and the girls began swaying their hips to the beat. Then they turned around and covered their faces with their fans. The girl in blue had a microphone connected to her earpiece which obviously meant that she would be singing. Soon they were met with her beautiful melodious voice.  
  
//Beneath the silver moon  
  
I held you endlessly  
  
And danced the night with you  
  
Cause you were meant for me  
  
The lights above the skies  
  
Were burning in your eyes  
  
I gave my heart to you  
  
That paper lantern night//  
  
All the girls moved together gracefully with movements so sychronised that is was so mesmerising.  
  
Kai was rather focusing on a certain person on the stage. The lead singer and dancer was amazing. Beautiful and graceful.....'Arg! What's wrong with me?!' Kai thought furiously to himself. He was mad at himself for thinking such thoughts but still kept on staring at her.  
  
Kumiko was looking out at the audience with a smile on her face, actually enjoying herself. She kept on looking until she saw a guy with two toned blue hair and startling crimson eyes staring at her. She kept her gaze on his as she continued.  
  
//But when you went away  
  
All the lights turned faint and gray  
  
All the darkness in the night  
  
Never thought that we'd say goodbye  
  
So I hold it all inside  
  
But I never will forget  
  
Close my eyes and think of when  
  
All the stars were shining bright  
  
Like the light shining in your eyes  
  
As we danced all through the night  
  
Underneath the lantern sky  
  
And I held you hands in mine  
  
Underneath the lantern sky//  
  
Onyx black still locked on to crimson red.  
  
//A magical surprise  
  
You gave me there that night  
  
You whispered in my ear  
  
The words I long to hear  
  
I wish that we could stay  
  
Below the thousand lights  
  
And never let it fade  
  
Our paper lantern night//  
  
The musical part of the song began and the girls kept on dancing. Whistles and howls came from the crowd, especially the guys. Enrique, Lee, and Michael were among those cheering loudly for the girls on stage. Kai just stood there still eye locked with the blue streaked black haired girl. She began to sing again.  
  
//Beneath the silver moon  
  
I held you endlessly  
  
And danced the night with you  
  
Cause you were meant for me  
  
The lights above the skies  
  
Were burning in your eyes  
  
I gave my heart to you  
  
That paper lantern night//  
  
Kumiko was surprised that they were still eye locked. She had wanted to look away but something drew her to the depths of those crimson eyes. 'Maybe I'll see him later,' she thought to herself.  
  
//But when you went away  
  
All the lights turned faint and gray  
  
All the darkness in the night  
  
Never thought that we'd say goodbye  
  
So I hold it all inside  
  
But I never will forget  
  
Close my eyes and think of when  
  
All the stars were shining bright  
  
Like the light shining in your eyes  
  
As we danced all through the night  
  
Underneath the lantern sky  
  
And I held you hands in mine  
  
Underneath the lantern sky  
  
A magical surprise  
  
You gave me there that night  
  
You whispered in my ear  
  
The words I long to hear  
  
I wish that we could stay  
  
Below the thousand lights  
  
And never let it fade  
  
Our paper lantern night  
  
Beneath the silver moon  
  
I held you endlessly  
  
And danced the night with you  
  
Cause you were meant for me  
  
The lights above the skies  
  
Were burning in your eyes  
  
I gave my heart to you  
  
That paper lantern night  
  
A magical surprise  
  
You gave me there that night  
  
You whispered in my ear  
  
The words I long to hear  
  
I wish that we could stay  
  
Below the thousand lights  
  
And never let it fade  
  
Our paper lantern night......//  
  
As the music began to end, the seven girls spun around and bowed to the audience. The crowd cheered wildly with whistles, howls, and yells. The curtains closed and the applause slowly began to die down.  
  
Kai stood rooted to his spot, still seeing the image of the girl in blue dancing with magical movements and singing with an enchanting voice. He would have kept on staring hadn't it been for Enrique nudging him with his elbow.  
  
"Hey! Weren't they great? Especially the one in blue?" Enrique asked excitedly. Kai merely looked at him and his thoughts traveled back to the blue streaked black haired girl. He sighed loudly and began making his way back to his car to leave. What was the point in staying when he knew he wouldn't see her again?  
  
Little did he know, he would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. And if you're wondering, there aren't gonna be any beyblades in this fic. Sorry! But anyway, review and tell me what you think. For those who have read my other story...don't worry. I'm still writing...just a minor writer's block. But I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
later  
  
lonelistar05 


	2. New Beginnings, New School

Finally an update on one of my stories! And so sorry that it took so long! I was banned from my computer for a very long time...as you can tell. But let's not get into detail about that. Well, thanks to all the reviews...I've decided to continue on with this story, and I think I got a good plot for this one. So if you want to find out what happens...keep sending those reviews and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. But enough of me chitter chatting....on with the fic!

And I don't own BeyBlade, just all the characters you don't recognize all too well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: New Beginnings, New School

A guy with two tone blue hair was sleeping peacefully until there was knocking at his room door. He groaned, not wanting to get up so early. He tried to block out the sounds by covering his head with his pillow. He was about to drift back to sleep when his door was opened and someone came in.

"It's time to wake up, Kai-sama," a gentle voice said while shaking him gently.

"Yeah Kai! We have to go to school today, and since it's my first day at a new school, you promised that you would take me," chimed in another voice. Kai's groggy face came out from under his pillow. His sleepy crimson red eyes came into contact with bright, cheerful red eyes. His little sister was standing at his bedside with a happy smile on her face. Kai couldn't help but give her a smile back.

"All right, all right. I'm up," Kai said in defeat. He sat up and stretched as his little sister cheered. He looked up to see that his and his sister's personal maid was standing near the doorway with a soft smile on her aging face. She had an apologetic look on her face and he understood that she tried to stop his little sister from barging in. He just smiled and nodded in gratitude.

"Miss Hikari, it's time to get ready for school," the middle aged maid said gently while stepping in further into the room.

"Demo..." Hikari whined not wanting to leave her big brother yet.

"Go ahead Kari-chan. I'll see you at breakfast," Kai said with a smile on his face. His little sister just nodded and happily skipped out of his room to get ready with the maid following close behind. She stopped short when Kai addressed her. "Ayami-san, is my otou-san here?"

She shook her head and responded, "No, Hiwatari-sama left early this morning for a scheduled meeting. Hiwatari-san is still here to see you off to school."

"Arigato Ayami-san," Kai said with a somewhat sad look on his face. He quickly covered it up with a warm smile. He dismissed her with a slight wave. She bowed to him and left, closing the door behind her. Kai just sighed and got up. He went over to his walk-in closet and took out his new school's uniform. At the end of the school year, they moved across Tokyo because his father got promoted to manage a new company that is part of the ever growing Phoenix Corporations. Kai and his little sister, Hikari, were reluctant to leave, especially Hikari. In the end, they gave in to their parents wishes and left. Now they hade to make a fresh start at a new school, him at Anami High and Kari at Anami Elementary.

Kai put on his uniform, which consisted of slightly baggy smoke gray pants, a white button down collar shirt, a black tie, pine green blazer and black shoes. He left his shirt untucked and loosely tied his tie with the top button unbuttoned. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied that he looked appropriate enough, he made his way down stairs toward the dining room. When he reached the dining room, he took notice of the occupants. One was his little sister who was dressed in her sailor-like elementary school uniform. It was a white sailor shirt with a black skirt that stopped below mid-thigh. She wore black shoes and her white hat was lying next to her on the table. Her blue hair with natural slate blue highlights was pulled into two low ponytails. She was happily eating her breakfast, her bright red eyes filled with happiness and excitement.

"Ohayo, Kai. It's about time you came down for breakfast," the other occupant said calmly.

"Morning, okaa-san," Kai said while sitting across his mother and next to Hikari. His mother smiled at him and motioned for the maid to bring him his breakfast. Yumi Hiwatari was a very cheerful but elegant woman. When it came down to business, she was very serious with her red eyes that was darker than Hikari's but lighter than Kai's that pierced through anyone. Her slate blue hair was pulled back half way with strips of her hair framing her face. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with matching shoes.

"Kai, I'll be home early so I'll take Kari home. You can so what you want but please remember to come home for dinner," his mother said. Kai just nodded his head while drinking down the rest of his favorite green tea. When he finished, he looked down to see Kari and saw that she was finishing up her glass of milk. When she finished, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked with some warmth in his voice.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kari exclaimed excitedly. Both got up and walked around the table to tell their mother good bye. Kai was first and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. Kari gave her a big hug and her mom helped her fix her hat. They took their books from the maids and set off to Kai's black BMW, waving everyone good bye. Once they got to his car outside, Kari got into the passenger's side while Kai placed his things in the back seat. Kai got into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on which made the car roar to life. Once buckled in, Kai drove off to the elementary school which wasn't very far. While he was driving casually, Kari was bubbling with excitement. The closer they got to her school, the more excited she was. By the time they reached the elementary school, Kari was literally going to jump out of her seat. When Kai stopped the car, Kari quickly unbuckled herself, grabbed her books and got out of the car but not before giving her older brother a quick hug good bye. Kai just looked on with a small smile. When he saw that Kari was safely in the building, he drove off. Finally seeing the school, he drove into the parking lot and parked his car. He grabbed his books and turned the alarm on his car. He looked at the school and saw students hanging out or entering the building. He gave a long sigh and made his way toward his new school.

***

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"Tyson, you're always late," a boy with smoke gray hair and red bangs said with amusement in his voice. He had bright seafoam green eyes and a gold earring in his left ear.

"Chill Ozuma. Now, what's the deal with the new guy?" a boy with red hair and ice blue eyes asked.

"Heard he's Kai Hiwatari, son of the guy who owns the new company around here," a boy with brown hair long enough to cover his eyes said.

"Hmm...do you think we could..." a boy with ankle length black hair tied in a white cloth wrap and golden eyes started.

"I don't think so. Remember what happened last time," a boy with blue hair and eyes said with a stern voice.

"Oh yeah. Well, how about we just become "good friends" with him but not tell him anything," a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes suggested.

"Yeah, I like that. We should do it," a boy with dull red hair and lavender eyes said with a smirk on his face.

"I just hope we won't get another lecture," a boy with indigo blue hair said and rolled his brown-red eyes.

"Yeah!"

***

"Hey Miko!"

"Huh?" a girl responded, pulling her head out of her locker. She saw a girl with navy blue hair and bright seafoam green eyes run towards her.

"Hey Mariam, what's the rush?" Miko asked going back to getting her books for her class. After getting her books, she waited patiently for her friend to catch her breath.

"Didn't you hear?" Mariam asked, finally catching her breath.

"Hear what?" Miko asked curiously.

"There's a new guy in school. Heard he was Kai Hiwatari. Mariah said he was pretty hot," Mariam said with a smirk and a wink.

"Are you serious?" Miko asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Do you think they heard about him?" Mariam asked with a playful smile.

"Hmph! Knowing them, they probably already did. I just hope they don't pull anything like last time," Miko said with a thoughtful look on her face.

*RING*

"Come on. We gotta go to class. We'll find out more later," Miko said grabbing Mariam's arm and dragged her behind her toward their first period class. When they walked into the classroom, they saw everyone just hanging around, one group particularly caught their eyes. They made their way toward the group which was at the very back of the room.

"Hey Miko! Did you hear about the new student?" a girl with pink hair asked excitedly.

"Yes Ria, I have. And I heard your comment about him as well," Miko said with a sly look on her face. "I don't think a certain someone would like to hear that comment, wouldn't you agree?" Ria just blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Well, what are we gonna do about him?" a girl with red hair and smoke gray eyes asked.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Miko said calmly.

"Miko, you know the guys are gonna talk to him." a girl with light turquoise hair and cerulean eyes said.

"Yeah, I know," Miko said with a sigh. At that moment, the classroom door opened and a group of guys walked in. They looked around and instantly noticing the group of girls and walked towards them. The girls noticed them as well and admitted them into the group.

"Hey Tala, Ozuma, Kenny, Rei. How's it going?" Mariam greeted the boys.

"Hey, nothing much, but we did hear about the new guy. We haven't seen him though," Ozuma responded.

"You guys better not be planning anything," Ria threatened toward the boys with a glare. The boys just gulped and laughed nervously. They were saved from anymore threatening glares when the teacher came in and called order to the class.

"All right class, settle down. Now we have a new student joining us today although most of you most likely already know. Please come in," the teacher said to the slightly opened door. It opened wider when a figure stepped into the classroom. A buzz rang throughout the room when he stood in front of the class.

Miko was looking at him with great curiosity. She had the strangest feeling that she seen him before. When he finally opened his eyes, she gasped quietly to herself. The two tone blue hair and she could never forget those crimson red eyes that she locked onto during the dance at the cherry blossom festival last year. After the dance, she went back to resume her duties but secretly looking for the crimson eyed boy, but she never saw again...until now that is.

Kai was just looking around the room, very aware of everyone talking about him. He ignored all the whispering and kept his steel gaze around a particular group of people that actually weren't talking or whispering about him and instead looked at him with intense stares. One particular set of onyx black eyes caught his eye and his eyes widened slightly. He had the feeling that he had seen this girl before but couldn't exactly place his finger on it. Before he could think about it anymore, the teacher began talking again.

"Now class, this is Kai Hiwatari. Please try to make him feel welcomed. Now Hiwatari-san, how about you take a seat in front of Haraguchi-san. Kumiko-san, could you please stand?" the teacher said politely. Kai looked back at the class to see the blue streaked black haired girl with the onyx black eyes stand up. He was slightly surprised when he realized who she finally was but quickly shook it off and made his was to his seat. The whole time they locked gazes on each other, neither one wavering. The others looked at both with curious interest and began to smirk at each other as if they all had the same idea cross their minds. Kumiko and Kai seemed oblivious to the rest of the world except for each other as they gazed in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. After a minute, Kai broke away first and sat down in his seat. Kumiko just exhaled a sigh of relief to herself after the intense lock down she just had.

"All right class, now take out your books and open to page 170," the teacher said. The class somewhat groaned at the thought of starting class.

*****

"Man! Metsuki-san is harsh on homework," Rei whined at the thought of the pile of AP Calculus they had.

"Yeah well, it may be a lot but it sure is easy," Ozuma said calmly. The group agreed and began to walk off to their next classes. Tala stayed back a bit, noticing that Kai was the last to leave the classroom. Slightly amused that Kai seemed a bit lost but tried to cover it, Tala went over to him to help him out.

"Hey, need some help?" Tala offered with a small smile.

Kai looked at the red head who was the height as himself with a skeptic look. The red head just stood there waiting patiently for a reply. Kai was deciding whether to answer him or not. He decided against the latter. "Sure."

"What class do you have next?" the red head asked.

"AP Chemistry," Kai replied with a flat tone.

"Hey, you have the same class as me. Come on, I'll take you there. By the way, my name is Tala Valkyrie," the red head said, introducing himself. "You can sit with us at lunch and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Kai just nodded his head in response and followed in step with Tala. When they got to the classroom, Tala looked around and saw that Kumiko, Mariam, Hotaru, Ozuma, and Ian sitting at the back of the room. Tala motioned for Kai to follow him and they made their was to the group. Tala sat in front of Ozuma and on his left was Kumiko and his right was Hotaru. Kai just sat down in front of Tala and turned toward him and he group.

Kumiko smiled when Tala walked into the room, but was surprised to see that Kai Hiwatari was with him. As Tala was sitting down, she sent him a questioning glare and he responded with a look that he would explain later. She just hoped he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"Hey guys. Kai had the same class, so I showed him the way here. Oh and I told him that he could eat with us at lunch," Tala said with slight nervousness, since he could sense the deadly glare he just earned from Kumiko.

"Yeah that's fine. Hey, Ozuma Kaminari, nice to meet you," a boy with smoke gray and red hair with bright seafoam green eyes said politely to the two toned blue haired boy. Kai just nodded in response.

"Yo! Ian Doleverich," a boy with indigo blue hair and brown-red eyes said who sat in front of Kumiko.

"Hi! Hotaru Tatsuya," a girl with green-blue hair and soft seafoam green eyes said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Mariam Masaka," a girl with navy blue hair and bright seafoam green eyes said.

"And I'm Kumiko Haraguchi," the blue streaked, black haired girl said in a calm voice. Crimson red locked wit onyx black once again. Everyone else looked back and forth between the two and sly smiles appeared on everyone's faces once again. Kai and Kumiko were interrupted once again, by Tala this time trying to get their attention. Both turned to the group and saw that everyone had similar smiles on their faces.

"Don't even think about it," Kumiko said with a slight annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about Kumiko?" Tala asked with an innocent look that would but a kitten to shame.

"You know exactly what I mean, and no," Kumiko said with an authoritive voice. Tala responded with a playful frown while everyone else just laughed at his pitiful attempt. Kai looked on with a semi confused yet curious look on his face. He was about to ask what they were talking about when the teacher came and tried to settle down the class.

'Maybe I'll just ask Tala later,' Kai thought to himself and brought himself to pay attention.

*****

"Finally! One of my favorite times of the day...lunch!" a navy blue haired and eyes boy exclaimed. The rest of the table just sweat dropped at their friend's food driven energy. They were currently missing two people but they figured that is wasn't serious.

"I wonder where Tala is?" a girl with sapphire blue hair and sky blue eyes asked curiously. Suddenly they spotted the red head coming toward them with a boy with two toned blue hair and crimson red eyes. Everyone had somewhat questioning looks, some toward the new comer and others to their last missing member.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late," Tala said with a sheepish grin.

"That's okay, but introduce us to your new friend," a girl with light brown hair and jade green eyes said, interested.

"Oh! Yeah, everyone this is Kai Hiwatari. Kai, meet the rest of the gang," Tala said gesturing to all the guys and girls at the table. "You already know Ozuma, Hotaru, Mariam, and Ian. Well, meet everyone else. The guy with navy blue hair and eyes is Tyson Kinomiya, the bottomless pit. The blond with bright blue eyes is Max Mizuhara, the hyper active one if given enough sugar. The guy with brown hair and glasses on his head is Kenny Kamachi, the computer whiz. The guy with long black hair and golden eyes is Rei Kon, the cautious one of the group. The one with dull red hair and lavender eyes is Johnny McGregor, the fiery tempered one. And the guy with blue hair and eyes is Kane Kaodachi, the serious one," Tala concluded in introducing the guys.

"Hey Tala! What about us? We're not important enough to be introduced by you?" a girl with pink hair and golden eyes shot at the red head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it, and besides, he'll just make rude comments about us any way except for Hotaru," Mariam said, standing up and stood next to Kai. "All right, the girl's turn. The one with sapphire blue hair and sky blue eyes is Karen Kawaguchi, the positive one. The one with silver blond hair and lavender eyes is Julie Hayami, the athletic one. The girl with light turquoise hair and cerulean eyes is Sophie Kamisaka, the smart one. The girl with pink hair and golden eyes is Mariah Qing, the one who has a lot of fiery temper. The one with lavender hair with light blue streaks and light gray eyes is Naomi Kawasaki, the one with an attitude like no other or in other words, the female punk. The light brown haired girl with jade green eyes is Midori Akamatsu, the calm and wise one. And last but not least, the girl with red hair and smoke gray eyes is Salima Sakai, the cool and cheerful one," Mariam concluded in introducing the girls.

"Nice introductions, if I do say so myself," a voice behind them said. Everyone turned to see that it was Kumiko who was standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "So we meet again Hiwatari-san. Sorry that I can't stay but I gotta go help out a teacher. I just came by to remind everyone that dinner at my place today." Everyone except for Kai looked at her with questioning looks and curious glances. "Don't worry, nothing serious. Just some dumb paperwork, that's all," Kumiko reassured with a shrug. Everyone just nodded in response. Kumiko then left with a slight nod to her friends and made her way to the classroom.

"All right! I can't wait for dinner!" Tyson exclaimed in a loud voice. Everyone just chuckled and giggled while Kai just sat there with a curious look on his face. Tala noticed his expression and decided to fill him in.

"Kumiko is an excellent cook. Anything you want, she can cook it just the way you want it or even better. She can brew the best cup of green tea too. Her specialty is scented jasmine tea. Hey! Maybe you should come over and have dinner with us," Tala said a suggestive tone.

"Can't," Kai said in a flat tone.

"Why not?" Ozuma asked with a curious look.

"Have to eat with the family. Tradition," Kai simply said with a shrug.

"That must suck. Always have to eat with your family. You gotta learn how to get out and have fun," Tyson said with a mouthful of food.

"And you need to learn to stop shoveling food down you throat every second and show some decency," Kai countered back at him.

"Oh!" Tala yelled with amusement. Some joined with him while others were laughing at Tyson who just sat there with an embarrassed look on his face. "He got you Tyson!" Tala said laughing. Kai just smirked with a superior look on his face. Tala turned to Kai and patted his back. "You're gonna fit right in," he said with approval.

*****

"I'm home," Kai said loudly, announcing his arrival to the household or rather mansion. He heard the faint giggling of his little sister coming toward him. He smiled a bit at seeing his little sister run toward him with a bright expression on her face.

"Kai! Welcome home!" Hikari exclaimed with her arms stretched out. Kai anticipated and got ready to hug her when she ran to him. This was a usual routine for her to welcome him home. They embraced each other in a big hug and stayed that way until Kai saw his mother at the bottom of the staircase with a warm smile on her face. Kai let Kari go and went to greet his mom.

"Konnichiwa okaa-san," Kai said politely and gave his mother a peck on her cheek.

"Welcome home Kai. I would imagine that you would come home earlier since it's only your first day at school," Yumi responded with a slight questioning look.

"Went to get a drink with some of my friends," Kai said with a shrug. Yumi's eyes brightened up immensely at hearing the word "friends." She had been worried that both her children, especially Kai, wouldn't make friends very fast. To her surprise, both Kai and Kari made friends on the first day of school.

"That's great Kai! You should invite them over for dinner sometime," Yumi said happily.

"Um..." Kai was a bit hesitant to answer his mom fully. "....sure," he said, not fully sure of himself.

"Great. Your father will be home, so you might want to tidy up before dinner. That also includes you Kari," Yumi said somewhat sternly. Both just nodded in rely and made their way to their rooms. Both their rooms are in the east wing, while their parents in the west wing. Kai's was down the hall and Kari's was down the opposite way, each having their own bathroom.

When Kai reached his black and cream colored room, he laid his books nest to his desk that had a black flat screen computer on it. He trudged across his cream colored carpet to his king sized bed that had black silk sheets and feather in cased pillows. He laid down on his bed and thought about all that happened that day. He thought about all the people he met and befriended. He narrowed his eyes at a particular person in one of his classes that he didn't have with Tala. He had purple hair and maroon eyes and had the air of high authority around him. He wasn't the only one with a high authority aura. The blue streaked black haired girl had one, especially among her friends. Kai's expression soften a bit at the thought of her. His thoughts were interrupted however by the rapt knocking at his door.

"Kai! Come on! Dinner's ready and otou-san's coming home soon!" Kari yelled through the door so Kai could hear her. Kai just sighed and got up, quickly changing into a black shirt and baggy denim jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'Hopefully, nothing bad will happen...' Kai thought and made his way to the dining room.

***

"Miko! Dinner was excellent! The best I've ever tasted!" a boy with navy blue hair and eyes exclaimed while patting his now round stomach.

"Tyson, you always say that," Miko said with a smile.

"But its true. People be crazy to not like your cooking," Tyson responded.

"All right. Now let's get down to business," Ozuma said with a serious tone. Everyone calmed down and paid attention to what he had to say. "Okay, we thought about it and we've decided," Ozuma started. He turned toward Miko, telling her to finish. She turned toward the large group and looked at each of their faces. She felt somewhat reluctant to tell them, not wanting them to get involved, but she had to.

"We're striking Club Essence this Saturday," Miko finally said. Smiles and small cheers broke out through the group at hearing the announcement.

"Finally! About time. We've been planning this since last week," Johnny said, excitement evident on his face. The other nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so this whole week we need to prepare. I already got the Mecha Boys to get started on the cars and bikes to get them ready and fully equipped but they need some help. I want Tala, Johnny, Kane, Mariam, Salima, and Julie to help them out. I want Sophie, Naomi, and Rei to help Ian out with whatever he needs finishing. The rest of us will look at the layouts to know where to go. Any questions?" Miko explained briefly.

"Yeah, what about Kai?" Tala asked, curious.

"Don't let him know. I don't want him to get involved in this part of our lives. Understand? He is not to know," Miko pointed out sternly. Everyone nodded in understanding. "My otou-san is out of town, so we'll just have to do it our way," she added to make things clear.

"Man! I can't wait!" Naomi said anxiously.

"Neither can I," Miko stated in agreement. "Those Radicals will see just who they are messing with..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now...but wait and see what happens....I really do love cliffhangers....what would a story be without them....and for those who are reading "A Whole New Game" don't worry...I'm getting to work on that one as we speak. Remember to review and I'll be updating soon.

later

lonelistar05


	3. Truths and Lies

Finally an update! So sorry that it took so long....my parents are hardcore with discipline....really old school, considering I am Asian. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon to make for lost time.....

I know that Kai seems OOC, but things will get better, trust me. This is only the beginning and he will usually act that way around his family. Thanks to all those who reviewed and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!

Unfortunately I don't BeyBlade.....only the characters that you don't really recognize from the series.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Truths and Lies

Kai trudged to his fourth period class with a scowl on his face. He had come to dislike his history class. Not the subject itself but the people, he just couldn't get along with since he didn't have Tala or the others in this class. When he reached the classroom, he just made his way to his seat which was unfortunately near the front. He ignored all the glances and whispering around him and just kept his scowl on his face. He actually didn't mind being alone but unfortunately someone always bugged him, and it was the same person every day.

"Konnichiwa Hiwatari," a refined voice said from behind him. Kai didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Robert Jergen, a rich boy from Europe. Ever since Kai had come to this class, he had been trying to befriend him but Jergen was too different and let's his money talk for him.

"What do you want Jergen?" Kai asked with annoyance evident in his voice, trying to give him a clue to go away.

"Just wanted to see how my friend was doing," Robert said innocently.

"You're no friend of mine, Jergen," Kai spat angrily at him.

"Now Hiwatari, is that any way to treat someone who is trying to be nice to you. At least I would be a better friend then Haraguchi's company would," Robert remarked. He obviously struck a cord because Kai turned to face him, crimson eyes blazed a brighter red, full of anger.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that, especially when I'm around," Kai's voice dripping with venom.

"Oh! But don't be angry at me Hiwatari. At least I don't lie to my friends," Robert went on.

"What are you talking about?" Kai angrily asked, not liking where this was going.

"Don't you ever wonder why they seem so secretive about certain things. Like how Haraguchi can talk to them in a way that only her group can understand and everyone else is clueless and left to wonder what they are talking about. How about how the entire group is top of the class and never ever get in trouble for anything with anybody? Ever wonder why they all seem to listen to her about everything and do everything that she wants? Have you ever wondered about any of these things?" Robert asked to Kai who was surprisingly silent throughout the whole thing.

"Are you done?" Kai suddenly asked.

"Hai, I am," Robert responded, not sure of what Kai would do.

"Good, now get out of my face and never talk about my friends again, got it?" Kai commanded calmly, surprising Robert. Robert huffed and walked away and joined his friends near the back of the room. Kai just smirked a bit but went back to a scowl when the teacher finally came into the classroom.

***

"Hey Miko," a girl called from her right.

"What?" Miko asked turning to the person who was calling her.

"I'm a bit concerned," the person said, concern evident on their face.

"What is it Salima?" Miko insisted, wondering what was on her mind.

"Well, it's about Hiwatari," Salima responded.

"What about him?" Miko asked, not exactly following where her friend was going.

"It's just that he has this period by himself," Salima started.

"So? He can take care of himself," Miko said with a shrug.

"Are you so sure?" a new voice said joining in the conversation.

"Should I be worried, Ozuma?" Miko asked turning to him.

"I would. I heard that Jergen and his group is in that class. Not very good for us if I do say so myself," Ozuma said seriously.

"Damn! I forgot about them. I could always switch classes so I'll be in all of his classes," Miko suggested.

"I could too. Kai trusts me the most," another person joining in the conversation said.

"All right. Miko and Tala are gonna be in Hiwatari's classes to watch out for him," Ozuma confirmed to the small group.

"Yeah, all right, sure but I suggest we get back to gym class or else the teacher is gonna go crazy," Mariam said looking over to the gym teacher. Everyone looked over to the teacher and saw his left eye twitch. They looked at each other and nodded to each other, then scattered to where they were before.

*****

"Tala!"

The red head turned to whoever called him and saw that it was Kai. He waited for him to catch up to him.

"Hey Kai. Something wrong?" Tala asked once Kai was in front of him.

"Not really but I gotta ask you something," Kai requested in a somewhat serious tone.

"Sure, what?" Tala inquired, not sure what he would ask.

"Are you all hiding something from me?" Kai asked simply. Tala was a bit surprised when he asked that but quickly hid it away, hoping Kai didn't catch it. Unfortunately for him, he did.

"Iie, why would we hide anything from you?" Tala responded with a smile. Kai noted that there was a bit of nervousness in his voice. Kai raised an eyebrow at him, still unsure of what Robert said was true. He needed more proof.

"I guess your right. Wanna come over and hang out?" Kai asked, purposely steering away from the subject.

"Can't. I'm getting tutoring from Ozuma and Miko," Tala said glad that Kai changed the subject. Kai just nodded but noted that bit of information as well.

"All right, another time then," Kai said shrugging.

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go. Later," Tala said, heading off toward the parking lot. Kai also headed in that direction but at a much slower pace. He needed some time to think.

*****

"I think Jergen said something to Kai," Tala said as soon as dinner was finished. Everyone turned toward him with semi surprised faces.

"Thought so. I knew Jergen couldn't resist using Hiwatari against us," Miko said darkly.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rei asked the group.

"Yeah. Should we tell him the truth about us or still keep it from him?" Tyson asked.

"I think we should wait it out first, see who he would trust more, us or Jergen," Kane suggested.

"Kane has a point but I don't think should risk it," Midori voiced in.

"Let's just wait. If Jergen pulls something then we'll have to step in," Miko finalized. Everyone just nodded. "Besides, we have Saturday to worry about. We have two more days to finish up. How is everyone doing?"

"The cars and bikes are almost finished. The Mecha Boys wanted to add some finishing touches to them," Tala reported to her. Miko just nodded in approval.

"I have last touches to add too. I should be done tonight," Ian reported.

"Excellent work. We have all the places from the layout and positions and coordinates," Miko said finishing the reports to the entire group. Everyone nodded and smirked, anxiously waiting for the night the Radicals wouldn't forget.

*****

Kai stepped into his fourth period class with the usual scowl but in reality he was deep in thought. He was still thinking about what Robert said the other day and the responses Tala gave him when he asked. He also watched the group closely and saw how they treated and acted toward each other. He noticed the tiny gestures Kumiko made toward the group and how they responded back to her. This confirmed what Robert had said and that made him question even further. He wondered what and why they were hiding something from him.

"Konnichiwa Hiwatari," Robert greeted , disturbing Kai of his train of thought.

"What do you want now, Jergen?" Kai responded, peeved that he was disturbed.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you have considered what I told you the other day. You know, about Haraguchi's company," Robert wondered.

"Why? And even if I did, why would I want to tell you?" Kai retaliated, lying straight through his teeth with a straight face.

"Just curious, but I won't question you anymore about it. I have an idea. How about we go meet at a club Saturday? How about Club Essence? I hear its good," Robert suggested. "Of course you don't have to go but if you change your mind, you'll get a free and quick pass instead of waiting." With that, Robert left to join his group at the back of the room.

Kai doubted he would go but kept the offer in mind. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday and he hadn't planned anything yet. After that thought, he went back to what he was originally thinking about.

*****

"Is everyone ready?" a figure cloaked in black asked the group around them, also dressed in black.

"Hai," all of them responded.

"All right. Commence Act One Scene One on my signal," the figure said to the group. All of them nodded and waited. The figure anxiously waited, looking toward the two story building with neon lights and loud music coming from inside. As soon as the figure was a large group enter the night club, the figure turned to the group. "Let's go." And they set off stealthily toward the club.

***

"Okaa-san, is it all right I go out tonight?" Kai asked his mother who was sitting in her own office doing some paperwork.

"It's okay with me. I'll call you if something happens," Yumi responded smiling brightly at her son.

"Arigato okaa-san," Kai said leaving his mother to her work. He headed toward his room to get ready when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw Kari standing there with a bright expression on her face. Kai bent down to her level and gave her a small smile.

"Where are you going, Kai-kun?" Kari asked innocently.

"I'm just going out with some of my friends Kari-chan," Kai said, ruffling her hair a bit. Kari giggled and looked at Kai.

"Okay. When will you be back?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure but most likely really late, so don't stay up for me okay? I want you to sleep when its your bedtime," Kai said somewhat sternly. Kari just nodded and hugged her brother. She let go and headed off toward her room, but before she went in, she turned toward Kai.

"Oyasumi nasai then Kai," she said with a soft smile. She went into her room and closed the door.

"Oyasumi nasai Kari-chan," Kai said and went to his room to change and get ready. He went through his closet and picked out a pair of denim baggy blue jeans, a black top with a black jacket, and black shoes. He ran a hand through his two tone blue hair, finding satisfaction in how he looked. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and headed out. He got into his BMW and drove off toward Club Essence. He couldn't believe he was actually taking Robert's offer, but the way the group acted just confirmed his suspicions and what Robert said. He parked his car in the parking lot of the club and went toward the double doors of the building. The guy just let him though, knowing exactly who he was. Kai walked in and was greeted by flashing lights and loud music. He saw people dancing quite exotically on the dance floor and people heavily drunk at the bar. He scanned through the crowd and saw Robert and his group making their way towards him. Kai just narrowed his eyes and waited.

"Hiwatari! What a surprise! I didn't think you'd come. Come join us at our table for a drink," Robert yelled through the music to be heard. Kai just followed them, bumping into various people who were dancing as they made their way through.

***

"Has Scene One been completed?" a figure said in a hushed voice into a microphone that was attached to an earpiece.

"Hai," voices responded through the earpiece.

"All right. Commence with Scene Two immediately," the figure commanded. The figure turned to the small group and nodded toward them. They nodded in return and moved out to their assigned locations.

***

Kai was about to take a sip of his drink when the music just stopped and all the lights turned off. Robert and his group stood from their table, wondering what was going on. Kai stood as well and the entire club was in a buzz, shouting for the DJ to turn the music back on.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Robert exclaimed to his small gang.

"You'll find out soon enough, Radical," a voice boomed over the angry crowd. Everyone grew silent at hearing the gang name. Spotlights focused on a single figure on the stage, near the DJ, who wore all black. Even the figure's face was covered so nobody could recognize the person. The figure was holding a microphone in their right hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You're obviously outnumbered here. You're on Radical territory," Robert shouted out to the figure with a smug look on his face.

"Are you so sure?" the figure said mockingly. Kai's eyes widened as he recognized the voice but couldn't believe it could be him.

"We'll see who's sure," Robert said with a smirk. At that, all Radicals pulled out their guns and the crowd began to panic and move out of the gang's way.

"Everyone listen up. You have ten minutes to get out of here before this new club won't be so new any more," the figure said warningly. At that, the crowd started to push their was out of the club, desperate to stay alive. The figure jumped off the stage and made his way to his position.

" Hiwatari, you're gonna have to get out of here," Robert said with anger and panic in his voice. He shoved Kai into the moving crowd. Kai was pushed and shoved throughout the crowd until he was pushed against the wall, hitting his head hard in the process. When most of the people were gone, the Radicals began shooting around.

"Damn! There are still innocent people here and those assholes are shooting! We have to hurry up!" a figure said crouched behind a wall.

"Mari is right, Miko. We have to start soon," a male figure said.

"All right, listen up everyone. Some of you help all those people get out fast and the section that is cleared out begin with Scene Three," Miko commanded through the microphone.

"Right," all of them responded. Miko stayed behind while her group separated, watching their backs. When Miko was about to move, someone came through to her through her earpiece.

"Miko, problem," a voice said with seriousness.

"What Tala?" Miko questioned urgently.

"Kai's here," Tala said quickly while moving out of the range of a Radical's gun.

"What?! What's he doing here?!" Miko exclaimed angrily.

"Don't know," Tala responded, wincing when she yelled through the microphone.

"Are you close?" Miko asked, quickly moving out of the way of a Radical's range.

"Yeah," Tala quickly replied.

"Get him out of here fast and take hime some where safe," Miko commanded.

"Hai," Tala responded and cut off the link. He quickly made his way toward Kai who was against the wall, trying to push his way toward an exit but to no avail. Tala grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him through the crowd toward a different exit near the back of the club. Kai had no choice but to let himself be dragged by him. Unfortunately Tala didn't have a strong grip on Kai's arm and he was pulled away from him by the rushing crowd. Tala paniced, pushing his way through the crowd, desperately searching for Kai. Finally he saw him all the way across the room. Frantic, he rushed toward Kai but wasn't fast enough to save him from a speeding bullet that was aimed at the wrong person. Kai yelled in pain as the bullet pierced through his right shoulder.

" AHH!" Kai yelled, clutching his right shoulder. Hearing Kai yell out, Miko came rushing to his side, Tala just a second after her. Blood was oozing out of the wound by the minute and Kai was losing conciousness fast.

"Tala, get him out of here and into my car. I'll be right behind you," Miko commanded urgently. Tala nodded and carefully lifted him up while Miko watched his back, drawing her gun. They ran out of the building where the rest of the group had gathered. Everyone saw the extra load and immediately rushed to their side.

"Miko, what happened?!" Kane exclaimed, worry evident in his eyes.

"Explain later. Rei come with me. Ozuma, take over and I'll see you all at my place later. Remember to get out fast," Miko quickly said. Everyone nodded and Rei followed behind her. They all climbed into her black Infiniti with Tala in the back seat with Kai. Rei climbed into the passenger seat and Miko got into the driver's seat. Quickly turning the ignition, she sped off toward her home at incredible speeds. She fumbled into her pockets, finally pulling out her cell phone. She clicked a button for speed dial and waited.

"Moshi moshi," a somewhat tired voice answered.

" Hito-san, how fast can you get to my place?" Miko asked urgently.

"I'll be there waiting," Hito said quickly, instantly losing his tiredness and gathered his supplies.

"All right," Miko said, closing her cell phone. She began speeding up, noticing Kai's condition. Tala was holding a cloth against the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Soon they saw her house coming into view. Stopping quickly in front of the huge mansion, Rei quickly helped Tala lift Kai out of the car while Miko opened the door for them. They made their way to the recovery room where Hito was waiting. They set Kai down onto the table and left him with Hito, their own personal doctor that was one of the best in all of Japan.

"Tala, go call his house and tell them he's spending the night at your place," Miko said quickly. Tala nodded and raced out of the room to go call Kai's parents. Minutes later, they heard a clank of metal and knew that Hito pulled out the bullet. He finished treating the wound and turned toward Miko.

"He should be fine. He's just sleeping right now. Just let him get his rest," Hito said calmly with a smile on his face. Rei and Miko sighed in relief and then they heard the loud talking of the others. "I'll stay with him," Hito said.

"Arigato," Miko said gratefully and ushered for Rei to follow. They made their way to the living room where everyone was gathered, talking about what just happened. When Miko and Rei entered the room, everyone turned toward her and smirked.

"So?" Miko inquired raising an eyebrow.

"All went according to plan," Ozuma reported with a smug look.

"Excellent work everyone," Miko said in approval, allowing a smirk to cross her face.

"How's Hiwatari?" Salima asked seriously. Everyone's faces suddenly became serious as well, wanting to know the results.

"He's fine. Just sleeping," Miko said calmly. Everyone sighed in relief. "Tala, you called, right?" she asked turning toward him.

"Yeah. His okaa-san said it was all right," Tala said.

"Okay," Miko said thankfully.

"So what are we gonna do now that he knows?" Mariam asked suddenly.

"Otoo-san is coming home tomorrow so I'll just talk to him about it," Miko said, rubbing her temple. "Until then, everyone get some rest, you deserve it. You can either go home or crash here, you know I've got enough room for all of you to stay here. Oyasumi nasai everyone."

"Oyasumi nasai," everyone responded and went off to a room, deciding to just stay for the night and sleep. Miko started to make her way to her room but not before making a quick stop to check in on Kai. She looked through the small window on the door and saw him in the same position as before. Hito was there, making sure everything was fine. Miko sighed and left to her room. She didn't know why around him, she felt different. She couldn't explain it but decided to keep it to herself until someone pointed it out to her. Until then, she would have to figure it out on her own. But as the old saying, "First things first," and she would have to tell her father everything that had happened in his absence. That in itself was a tough mission to take on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for this chapter! I think you all have a clue as to what is going on, right? Well, send in those reviews if you want to know what's going to happen when Miko's dad comes home and what they are gonna do to Kai. Don't forget to read my other story and my little sister's too!

later

lonelistar05 


	4. Answering Questions, Making a Decision

Well, I finally got another chapter out. Oh and.....HAPPY CHINESE/VIETNAMESE NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm excited for this upcoming new year. Even though it is the year of the monkey, I'm happy. Although I have this sinking feeling that I might have bad luck this year because I'm a tiger and monkeys and tigers do not get along.....oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.....but enough of me talking.....on with the chapter!

And unfortunately I don't own BeyBlade, just the characters you don't recognize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Answers to Questions, Decisions to be Made

After only getting a few hours of sleep, Miko woke up from the bright rays of the morning. Not wanting to get up from bed just yet, she just laid there until the smell of fresh coffee caught her attention. She instantly jolted up and quickly washed up and got dressed before rushing downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted by a fresh pot of coffee and a lone cup on the counter. But instead of coffee in the cup, there was tea, freshly made and ready to drink. She took hold of the cup of tea carefully and headed toward the other side of the house. When she came to the door of the room she wanted, she opened the door and a happy smile instantly appeared on her face.

"Otoo-san!" Miko exclaimed rushing over to him as fast as she could with a hot cup of tea in her hands. She carefully placed the cup on his desk before giving him a hug. He embraced back with a happy expression on his face. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, little hoshi," her father said lovingly. They broke from the embrace and her father sat in his chair behind his desk while Miko sat in front of his desk, ready to report. Ryo Haraguchi was a middle-aged man with black hair and onyx black eyes, just like Miko. He too was part of Phoenix Corporations but of a different branch. He's always serious about his business, but under that was the leader of the Dark Shadows gang. No one of the business world knew him as the leader of a gang, but everyone on the streets knew but dared not to tell for fear of what the Dark Shadows would do to them. But under all of that was a caring man who watches the well being of his members, especially the younger ones. Even though they were the best at what they did, he still worried about them.

"So, tell me everything that has happened while I was gone," Ryo said calmly waiting for his daughter to report. Miko sighed and began her report from the beginning.

***

A figure stirred slightly from his sleep but was instantly jolted awake from the pain in his right shoulder. He sat up and clutched his shoulder to try to ease the pain.

"Whoa! Take it easy! You shouldn't be rushing yourself, Hiwatari-san."

Kai looked up at the new voice, confusion and surprise written on his face along with pain from his shoulder. The stranger was not very old, middle-aged at the most with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He had the look of worry on his face as he tried to stop him from getting up too fast.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did i get here?" Kai quickly asked, questions flooding his mind.

"Whoa! Slow down! I'm Hitoshi Murasame, but everyone just calls me Hito. You're at the Haraguchi mansion. Kumiko-san, Tala-san, and Rei-san brought you here cause you got shot on your right shoulder," Hito explained briefly. Kai calmed down at hearing where he was but still wary just in case he was lying. Hito placed pain killers in his hand and handed him a glass of water. Kai hesitantly took the pills but started to feel the ease of pain from his shoulder.

"Arigato," Kai said, still wary of the stranger.

"Not a problem. I believe Tala-san, Ozuma-san, Kane-san, Salima-san, and Mariam-san are in the kitchen having breakfast," Hito said briefly, handing Kai a shirt to put on. Kai accepted the shirt and carefully put it on so as not to put too much strain on his shoulder. He slowly got off the bed with Hito's help and slowly followed him to the kitchen. Sure enough when they arrived at the kitchen, they were greeted by the very people Hito said were there.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san," Hito greeted to the occupants in the room. Everyone turned to greet the doctor but was surprised to see Kai with him.

"Ohayo Kai. Feeling better?" Tala asked, smiling.

"What the hell is going on here? What happened last night? Who the fuck are all of you really?" Kai snapped at the group. None flinched at his tone and just looked at him calmly.

"Don't worry. All your questions will be answered soon. For now, you should eat to regain your strength," Ozuma advised, offering the seat nest to him. Kai calmed down a bit and slumped down onto the seat while Salima placed a plate of eggs, sausages, pancakes, and bacon with toast in front of him. Tala poured a cup of warm tea for him and placed it nest to his plate. Kai hesitantly began to eat.

***

"So what are we gonna do?" Miko asked seriously.

"I'll let him decide," Ryo simply said with a slight shrug. Miko stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're actually letting someone choose?!" Miko exclaimed.

"Yeah. You know I never do that, but he has a big decision to make. Choosing either one will change his life," Ryo calmly explained briefly. Miko nodded in understanding. "And I want you to talk to him."

"Why me?" Miko asked, eyebrow raised.

"I would myself but I have work to do. Plus you know him better and he trusts you more. Well, after last night, I'm not so sure. Also, I see you have a keen interest in him," Ryo explained.

"Otoo-san! I don't know what you are talking about!" Miko exclaimed, not noticing the slight rise of heat coming to her cheeks. Ryo just chuckled in amusement and shook his head. "All right, I'll talk to him, but don't you dare imply anything, otoo-san," Miko threatened to the still chuckling man. She stood up and gave him a small wave before leaving the office to go to the kitchen. When she got there, she noticed the usual early bird occupants plus two more who she instantly recognized.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Miko greeted to everyone in the room.

"Ohayo Miko," Tala said with a happy smile, but if one looked deep enough his eyes showed worry and concern.

"So? What happened?" Mariam asked curiously, anxiousness hidden in her voice. Miko just gave them a look and everyone except Kai understood. She turned to Kai, who was staring at her with hard eyes.

"Hiwatari-san, when you are done, I need to speak to you," Miko said seriously, looking straight into crimson eyes.

"Hmph! Fine," Kai said coldly, finishing up his cup of tea. When he finished, he stood up and walked up to Miko. She motioned for him to follow and made her way toward another part of the mansion. She opened a door and stepped through. Kai saw cars and bikes by the dozens, all colors of either black or silver. There were even cars that were imported from America. He was startled by a loud clang of a tool hitting the ground. Miko made her was toward where the clang came from and stopped beside a black Mercedes.

"Yo Nick! What are you doing?" Miko called out to the person under the car. Nick rolled out from underneath and looked up at Miko.

"Wassup Miko!" Nick greeted, getting up and dusting himself off. "Just putting the finishing touches on this car."

"Nice job. Looks real good, but I need a car. Something smooth but fast," Miko briefly described. Nick thought about it for a second before going over to a rack on the wall with dozens of keys on it. He picked up a set and handed it to her. Miko turned off the alarm of a silver Mustang. "Arigato Nick."

"Not a problem," Nick said smiling and headed off toward another car. Miko walked to the car and got into the driver side. Kai followed and got into the passenger side. When she started up the car, it roared to life. They were silent for a while before Miko broke the silence.

"Hiwatari, I know you have plenty of questions and I intend to answer them but let me just start from the beginning. First of all, we are all members of a gang called the Dark Shadows. My father, Ryo Haraguchi, is the leader and I am next in line. The others follow me and then the rest of the gang. What happened last night was a battle of taking back an area. The other gang was the Radicals, a rookie gang but highly influential. They started to tried to dominate over us about a year ago. Some areas they have already succeeded but we will only take them back if they pose as a threat to the people around them. So simply we're the gang that wants to keep innocents our of our business in a bad way," Miko briefly explained to him. She took a quick glance at him and saw him looking straight ahead with narrowed eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kai asked suddenly, breaking the few moments of silence. Kai turned to look at her and saw that she seemed to be concentrating on the road in front of her. Kai was surprised by her response.

"We didn't want you to get involved," Miko said calmly and quietly with a soft expression.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked curiously, wanting an explanation.

"Look, no offense Hiwatari. It's not that we don't want you with us, it's just that your family is well respected in this country. Everyone knows who you are. And if the media heard that Sho Hiwatari's son was in a gang, your family's reputation would go down hill. We didn't want that to happen to you. Plus living a life as a gang member isn't peaches and cream. There's danger at every corner and if you're not experienced enough, you may never see the light of day again," Miko simply said. "There are good things about being in a gang. Certain advantages, but I'm not allowed to voice those yet," she continued with a slight smirk. Kai just sat there thinking about the whole situation. Suddenly the car stopped and Kai snapped back to reality. He looked out the window and saw that they stopped at a beach. Kai looked over to Miko and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we stopping here?" Kai asked with a questioning glare.

"Just a change in scenery," Miko said with a shrug. She got out of the car and Kai followed her. She turned the alarm on and headed out toward the pier. A slight breeze was blowing, tossing her hair a bit. Kai stared at her from behind, wonder and curiosity in his eyes. She stopped at the end of the pier and just stood there looking out to the ocean. Kai walked up and stood next to her, finding the scenery calm and peaceful.

"Otoo-san had decided to let you decide. He has never done this for anyone and I was quite surprised with his decision. Now it's time to make yours," Miko said looking up to him. "You obviously have two choices. One: you can live your normal life or two: you can join the Dark Shadows. Before you make you decision, let me tell you what your life may be like when you choose either one. If you decide to become a Dark Shadow, you will have danger lurking around you and you can never trust anyone outside of the Dark Shadows gang. We do a lot of dangerous jobs and not only watch each other's back but you must watch your's as well, never knowing when the situation may arise. You have to be able to know what others are going to do and don't hesitate. Being a Dark Shadow not only does danger follow you, but could danger your family. But like I said, there are advantages. If you decide to just go back to your original life, then you must promise to never tell anyone about us. Word travels fast on the streets and if other gangs hear that you have connections with us, then they will not hesitate to blackmail you or get you to join them to fish out information about us. This could danger your family. Either way you choose, something bad could happen but the choice is yours to make," Miko explained. She just stared at him who was looking out to the ocean, a look of concentration on his face. he seemed to be struggling with the decision he had to make.

Kai was struggling greatly with the choice he had to make. Either was could bring danger to his family and he didn't want that. Especially to his little sister. He weighed out the pros and cons of each option but found that both seemed even. He had never made such a difficult decision before in his life. Miko soon interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't have to make a choice right now. Take your time and think it through," Miko said reassuringly. She saw some relief in his eyes but the pressure of making the decision still weighed heavily on his shoulders. "In the meantime, I think you need to get home. We covered you for last night but your mom wants you home today. Let's go, I'll take you," she concluded making her way to the car. Kai followed, wondering what kind of story they told his mother but would ask about it later. They got into the car and drove off. The ride was silent, both in their own thoughts. They soon arrived at his mansion and Miko looked at it with an amazed look on her face. She stopped in front of the huge mansion and got out to take a better look. Kai soon followed and smirked at her reaction, briefly forgetting his predicament.

"To much for you?" Kai teased, not helping himself.

"Not at all. It's just that I wouldn't be able to stay in a place like this for too long. Size is no big deal but it's too fancy for me," Miko explained. Kai smiled slightly at her. His attention was soon drawn to the loud band of the door opening. He was soon attacked by a small figure who clutched tightly to his waist.

"Onii-chan! You're finally home! I was so worried since I didn't see you on your bed this morning. Where were you?" Kari asked innocently, looking up at Kai. Kai smiled and bent down to give her a hug. She gladly accepted the embrace and soon she noticed that there was someone else here besides her brother. She broke the embrace and walked toward the new figure. Kai noticed what she was doing and just stayed back. Kari approached her somewhat cautiously, not sure who she was.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Hikari Hiwatari. Who are you?" Kari asked politely and stuck her hand out. Miko crouched down to be the same level as the young girl. Miko smiled kindly toward Kari and took her hand.

"I'm Kumiko Haraguchi. Pleased to you meet you," Miko said brightly. "Hiwatari-san never told me he had a younger sister," Miko added taking a glance at Kai. Kari just giggled a bit and smiled brightly at her.

"Haraguchi-san," Kari began, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just call me Miko," Miko insisted.

"Okay, Miko-chan. Ano...are you onii-chan's girlfriend?" Kari asked innocently, not realizing that she was embarrassing him. Miko showed surprise on her face as she looked at Kai. She noticed that he had a surprised but embarrassed look on his face. She also took note of the tinge of blush that crossed his cheeks.

"Why? Did he say so?" Miko asked in a slight teasing tone. She was amused by the look on his face.

"No, I was just wondering. I think you two would be great for each other," Kari innocently voiced her opinion. Miko just gave a nervous laugh and stood straight.

"Well, i should go," Miko said getting ready to leave.

"Aww! Can't you stay for dinner?" Kari pleaded, not wanting the older girl to go.

"Well, I --" Miko began, but was interrupted.

"Kai! You're finally home!" a new voice yelled out as the person made their was toward him.

"Gomen nasai okaa-san that I couldn't go home last night," Kai said to his mother with an apologetic look. Miko raised an eyebrow at the new change in attitude toward his mother. There was sincerity in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"It's okay, as long as you're okay," his mother said with a soft smile. She then noticed that there was someone else present besides her children. "Konnichiwa, I believe we haven't met," she said turning toward the guest.

"Kumiko Haraguchi, pleased to meet you," Miko said, introducing herself in a respectful bow.

"Okaa-san, she is one of my friends from school," Kai explained quickly. His mother just nodded and smiled. Miko, however, had a slight shocked look on her face. She didn't think he still considered them his friends. Then again, he could be just saying that so his mother wouldn't get suspicious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. As you can see, I'm Kai's mother, Yumi Hiwatari. Welcome to our home," Yumi said cheerily.

"Arigato, demo, I really must be going," Miko said with a sheepish look.

"Oh! You must really stay for dinner. I insist! I will not accept no as an answer," Yumi said in a finalized tone.

"Uh, I wouldn't want to impose or anything," Miko responded, trying to get herself out of the situation. No such luck.

"Nonsense! You're not imposing at all!" Yumi exclaimed happily.

"Well, if everyone is okay with it then it's okay with me," Miko said with an uneasy voice. Yumi and Kari nodded happily while Kai just gave a slight nod. "All right then. Let me just call my otoo-san and tell him," she responded taking out her cell phone. When she was finished, Kari took hold of her hand and began chatting away while dragging Miko toward the mansion. Yumi smiled at seeing her ecstatic daughter drag a somewhat uneasy, but still smiling Miko. She glanced at Kai and smiled. She saw him looking at both girls entering the mansion, more at Miko than his little sister. Yumi began to giggle when realization dawned onto her. Kai looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Okaa-san, mind me asking what's so funny?" Kai asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I see that you have your eyes set on someone already Kai," Yumi teased with a smirk. She saw her son's face show a tinge of red but it quickly vanished from his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about okaa-san," Kai retaliated much too quickly.

"Sure Kai. The first stage is denial, you know," Yumi said with a sly look. She made her way back inside to inform the chefs and to leave Kai thinking.

***

"Your room is very big, Hiwatari-chan," Miko said to the little girl. Indeed it was. It was full of stuffed animals and a king sized bed. The room was baby blue and lavender colored and had warm, cheerful feeling to it.

"You can call me Kari, Miko-chan," Kari responded with a giggle.

"Okay," Miko said with a soft smile. "You know, when I was growing up, I didn't have a room anywhere near like this," she said with a somewhat sad, far away look.

"Really?" Kari asked, curiosity featured on her face.

"My parents are divorced and I had to live with my okaa-san. I wasn't happy living with my okaa-san, so when I was about your age, I went to live with my otoo-san. I've been very happy ever since," Miko explained, leaving painful details out. Kari gave a look of understanding. "Well, enough about me. How about you show me the rest of the mansion?"

"Okay!" Kari exclaimed, happiness shining through once again. She took hold of the older girl's hand and led her out of her room and into the hallway. "Hmm, now where to go?" Kari looked around while thinking. She stopped at seeing the room at the end of the hall. A smile appeared on her face. "Come on, I know where to go nest," Kari said with an innocent smile. She led Miko to Kai's room and dragged her inside.

"Ano, Kari-chan, isn't this your brother's room?" Miko asked with slight nervousness in her voice.

"Hai, it is," Kari responded with a knowing smile.

"Don't you think he would mind that we are in his room without his permission?" Miko inquired.

"Don't worry. I always come in here whenever I want to. He let's me come in," Kari said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She saw Miko looking around his room and smiled. "His room is nice, huh?"

Miko turned toward Kari and smiled. "Hai, it is." It was then she noticed a figure standing by the doorway with his arms crossed. He had an amused smile on his face. "Konnichiwa Hiwatari-san," she said to the silent teen. Kari turned around and her face lit up at seeing her older brother.

"Onii-chan, hope you don't mind me showing her your room," Kari said with an innocent look.

"It's okay," Kai responded with a slight smile. Kari beamed up at him.

"Kari-chan, why don't you go see when dinner is ready," Miko suggested to the young girl.

"All right," Kari said happily, leaving both of them in the room. Both were silent and had an uneasy feeling around them.

"You know, part of me doesn't want you to become a Dark Shadow," Miko suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?" Kai asked with interest.

"You have something worth living for," Miko replied with a melancholy look on her face. At Kai's confused look, she explained further. "You have everything that you could possibly want. Parents that love you. A sister who adores you. An amazing place to live, possibly for the rest of you life. You have everything here and it's all worth living for," Miko said sadly. She walked up to him and looked straight into his crimson red eyes. "Just make sure that when you make your decision, make sure it will be the final one with no regrets," Miko concluded. They just stared into each others eyes until they were interrupted by someone's soft giggling. They both turned toward the source and found Kari hiding by the doorway. "Kari-chan, were you spying on us?" Miko asked with an accused tone.

"Iie," Kari responded, a look of innocence that would put a puppy to shame. Miko just raised an eyebrow at her with a playful smile. "Okaa-san said dinner is ready and otoo-san is home already," Kari informed.

"Okay, we should head downstairs now shouldn't we? Wouldn't want to keep your parents waiting," Miko said looking at both Kai and Kari. Kari nodded happily while Kai just gave a slight shrug. Miko took Kari's hand and made their way to the dining room with Kai following right behind them. When they entered the dining room, they saw that there were two occupants already present. Miko immediately recognized Kai's mother who was sitting on the right side of a man who sat at the end of the table. He had dark blue hair and the same crimson red eyes as Kai. She saw the resemblance between them and instantly knew that he was their father, Sho Hiwatari.

"Otoo-san!" Kari exclaimed happily, running to give her father a hug. Kai approached his father and gave a slight bow in greeting to his father. Miko just stood by the doorway, feeling out of place. Their father soon took notice of the girl standing near the doorway and stood. He made his way toward the girl to greet her.

"Konbanwa, I am Sho Hiwatari," Sho introduced himself as stood in front of her.

"A pleasure to meet you Hiwatari-sama. I am Kumiko Haraguchi," Miko said with a bow of respect.

"Hmm...Haraguchi? Are you Ryo Haraguchi's daughter?" Sho asked with interest.

"Hai, I am," Miko answered, not showing any signs of nervousness in front of him. Inwardly, she was quite curious how he knew her father, but decided not to ask.

"Very interesting. Welcome to my home. Please take a seat next to Kai and we will begin with dinner," Sho said and motioned for her to take the seat next to Kai. Miko obliged and sat next to Kai who was sitting on the left side of his father. Miko looked across from her and saw Kari smiling brightly at her. Miko smiled back and waited for the maids to bring out the food. When it finally came, Sho motioned for them to begin to eat. The whole table was silent except for the clanging for utensils. After a few moments, Sho broke the silence.

"So Haraguchi-san, how is school for you?" Sho asked with mild interest.

"I find school comfortable. I don't find my classes difficult, so I pass each class with ease. I was told that I could graduate at the top of the class if I kept up with my schoolwork," Miko responded politely.

"As I expected from Haraguchi's daughter. Are you and Kai dating?" Sho asked, not realizing how much his question affected both Miko and Kai. Kai turned to look at his father with surprise written in his eyes, a slight tinge of red crossing his cheeks. Miko was in the same situation. Both Kari and Yumi giggled at their predicament.

"Iie, we are not dating," Miko responded almost shyly, blushing a bit harder.

"And why not?!" Sho exclaimed slightly, looking at Kai with shock on his face. Kai gave his father a pleading look that said they could talk later, but his father seemed to ignore him. However, Yumi saw the look and helped Kai out, even though she found the situation quite amusing.

"Sho, I don't think now is a good time to discuss this," Yumi suggested, saving Kai from further embarrassment. Kai gave a thankful look to his mother.

"All right, we'll talk later Kai," Sho finalized, relieving Kai of the embarrassing situation. Kari was giggling the whole time while Miko just sat there, trying her best to suppress the heat rising in her cheeks. She was also relieved that the subject was dropped. Sho observed both of their reactions and smiled inside.

*****

"Dinner was fantastic. Five star restaurant material," Miko complimented. They just finished eating dinner, but dessert was on the way. Pretty soon a maid placed a plate of double layer chocolate cake that had whipped cream topping and a strawberry on top.

"Ah! My favorite dessert! Please give my regards to the chef," Sho instructed one of the maids.

"Mine too, please!" Kari exclaimed, taking a forkful of cake into her mouth. Miko smiled at the young girl and took a glance at Kai. His face was the same but his eyes shone with delight as he ate his cake. She giggled to herself, noticing a bit of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth.

"Haraguchi-san, are you enjoying the dessert?" Yumi asked happily.

"Hai, it's delicious. And I insist, please call me Kumiko," Miko responded with a smile. Yumi nodded happily, resumed eating her dessert. When dessert was finished, maids and butlers began cleaning up. Sho stood up, followed by the others and made their way to the living room area.

"Ano, arigato for letting me stay for dinner. The meal was excellent and dessert was equally good, but I really must be going," Miko said somewhat shyly to the Hiwatari family.

"Aww! Can't you stay a bit longer?" Kari pleaded, grabbing onto her arm. Miko bent down to her level and smiled softly with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Iie, I must go. I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Maybe, with your parents' permission, then maybe I'll come visit sometime," Miko suggested to the sad little girl. She brightened up and anxiously looked up to her parents in silent permission.

"Of course! We would love to have you visit again," Yumi exclaimed happily. Sho nodded in approval and Kai gave a slight shrug.

"Yeah!!" Kari exclaimed, losing any sadness she had before. Miko stood up straight with a smile on her face while Kari beamed up at her with excitement.

"Well then, that settles it. I'll come visit when I can. Until then, sayonara," Miko said, turning to leave.

"Kai, why don't you escort Kumiko-san to her car?" Sho suggested. Kai nodded and led the way to the front. Miko bowed in respect to his parents and gave a little wave to Kari. They responded back with smiles and waves of goodbye although Kari's was more enthusiastic. When they reached her car, she turned to Kai.

"Arigato again, for letting me stay for dinner. It was a real pleasure, but I must remind you that you have a very important decision to make. Take your time but don't take too long," Miko stated seriously. Kai gave a slight nod and looked straight at her. Miko began to feel slightly uneasy. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oyasumi nasai.....Kai," Miko said and got into her car. Kai stood by the doorway and watched her leave until he couldn't see her anymore. He looked up toward the sky and a gave a loud sigh. He then went back inside, to talk with his father and make the hardest decision in his life.

*****

"What do you think his decision is going to be?" Max asked the group, more directly to Miko than anyone else.

"I don't think that's fair. Everyone was chosen to be a Dark Shadow, with no choices. We were either in or out. Why is it that he gets a choice?" Tala whined to Miko who was calmly standing there, deep in thought. At hearing Tala's complaint, she turned toward him with a questioning look.

"Would you really want to choose a normal life over what you are living now?" Miko asked calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Good point," Tala simply said, realizing what she meant.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Tyson exclaimed, running toward the group.

"Tyson, you're always late. Oh," Miko said, a surprised look on her face. Behind Tyson was Kai, heading toward them with a slight scowl on his face. Everyone turned toward him, wondering the very same thing, what his decision could be. "Ohayo, Hiwatari-san," Miko greeted to him with a smile on her face. Kai walked straight up to her and looked into her eyes.

"I thought about the choices that I was given and I have made my decision," Kai said, not showing any emotion.

"So what will it be Hiwatari. A normal life or to be a Dark Shadow?" Miko questioned, getting into business mode.

"I have decided that, I want............................................"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that chapter's done. And at a cliffhanger too.....hehe *evil chuckle*.......well looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find our what Kai's decision is. Aren't cliffhangers great? Well, don't forget to review and hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon.

later

lonelihoshi

or

lonelistar05


	5. The Dark Shadows

Finally back with another chapter. So sorry that it took so long for me to update. Mid terms are coming up and I am piled with homework from US history. Sucks big time but I'm still alive. But once again enough of me talking and on with the fic!

I don't own BeyBlade, just my own characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: The Dark Shadows

"I've decided that......I want to become a Dark Shadow," Kai replied. Everyone had looks of surprise and astonishment on their faces. Soon their shocked faces broke out into smiles and smirks. Miko, on the other hand, just stood there with the some business look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Miko questioned, making sure that his decision was final.

"Hai, I am," Kai finalized with a firm face.

"All right! Welcome to the Dark Shadows Kai!" Tala exclaimed with a happy look on his face. He patted Kai on the back and Kai just gave them a slight smile. Everyone greeted the new member with smiles and small comments.

"All right, all right. I know we're all excited about getting a new member, but he isn't officially one yet," Miko said, calming everyone down and getting their attention. She turned to Kai directly. "Hiwatari-san, you're gonna have to come to my house after school to speak with my otoo-san and receive your official mark. We will hold a celebration in honor of the new member of our family," Miko stated seriously. Then she broke out into a smile. "Welcome to our family, Hiwatari-san," Miko said more softly with a happy expression on her face.

*RING*

"Okay everyone, get to class. I need to do something real quick so I'll see you in class," Miko said, authority in her voice. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and headed toward their first period class.

"Tala," Kai called to the redhead.

"Yeah? What's the matter Kai?" Tala questioned, wondering what could be wrong.

"What did Haraguchi-san mean when she said 'official mark?'" Kai asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh! Well, simply put, it's a tattoo," Tala responded with a shrug.

"I have to get a tattoo?" Kai inquired, not sure what Tala meant.

"Yeah. It symbolizes that you are a member of the Dark Shadows. You get a tattoo of the shadow of an animal of either black with silver or silver with black. Black with silver symbolizes superiority to the others. You get to choose what animal you want," Tala explained briefly.

"Hmm...I think I know what animal I want," Kai replied with a thoughtful look.

"Oh? What animal?" Tala asked, curiosity featured on his face.

"I want a phoenix," Kai responded.

"Uh...I don't know if that's possible," Tala said with an uneasy voice.

"Why not?" Kai questioned, wondering what could be wrong about a phoenix.

"That's something you're gonna have to ask Shadow himself," Tala responded.

"Shadow?" Kai asked, confused at all these new things and people.

"Shadow is Miko-chan's father. He's the leader of the Dark Shadows and is known by Shadow. Most of the time we just call him otoo-san though," Tala once again explained to the confused Kai. Kai just nodded, processing all the new information. From that day onward, his life would be different from beyond what he thought it could have been.

*****

"Finally! Let the party begin!" Tyson exclaimed to the group after school. Everyone just laughed at his enthusiasm. They too were excited about the party but didn't show it as much as Tyson. They were waiting for Kai, Tala, and Miko so that they could head out to her house.

"Gomen nasai for being late!" Miko exclaimed rushing toward the group with Tala and Kai right at her heels.

"Took you long enough," Johnny commented.

"Fuck off Johnny," Miko shot back at him. She then turned toward the whole group. "All right, now that we're all here, let's go," Miko commanded to everyone.

"Hai!" everyone responded and headed toward their cars or SUVs. Kai hesitated, not knowing who to go with since he didn't exactly have his car. He had to get a ride with his mom that morning. She had questioned where his car was but he simply said that it was at Tala's place. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, shaking him out of his trance. He looked to see that it was Tala who gestured toward a silver Mercedes where Miko was waiting. Kai nodded and headed toward the car. He got into the back seat while Tala got into the passenger seat, Miko in the driver seat. The ride was relatively silent, no one talking, but music was playing. Pretty soon they arrived at the mansion and saw that the others were just arriving as well.

"All right everyone, get ready for the party. Tala and Ozuma, tell Jay to get ready. Hiwatari, come with me," Miko commanded to everyone. Everyone scattered to do what was indirectly told to them. Miko motioned for Kai to follow her. She headed toward her father's study. She opened the door and gestured for him to go in first. Kai looked around and saw that it was a typical office. His attention was drawn to the middle aged man who was sitting patiently behind the desk. Kai was startled a bit when Miko closed the door behind her.

"Konnichiwa otoo-san. Here is Kai Hiwatari who has chosen to become a Dark Shadow," Miko greeted and informed her father.

"Please have a seat Hiwatari-san," Ryo offered to Kai. Kai accepted and took a seat in front of him. Miko stayed back to observe the conversation from afar. "So you have decided to become a part of our family. Why?" Ryo questioned with keen interest.

"I know this may sound lame, but I want to have a more exciting life. I get tired of doing the same thing everyday. Plus, all of my closest friends are Dark Shadows and I don't feel very comfortable when they talk about something and I don't a clue as to what they are talking about," Kai simply stated. Although he was calm looking on the outside, inside he was a nervous wreck. The intense stare Shadow was giving made him feel uneasy. He didn't want to show it on the outside because he wanted to show the leader that he was not intimidated.

"You do realize what you are getting yourself into, right? The danger that is gonna follow you everywhere?" Ryo asked, interested in Kai's responses. He had already accepted him in, he just wanted to see how far he would go for the gang.

"Rather my life than my family's" Kai responded.

"Hmm...all right then. But I sense that there is another reason you want to join," Ryo stated his observation. He saw Kai suddenly become slightly uneasy and saw a slight tinge cross his face. He was looking down and fidgeting. Ryo smirked, knowing exactly why he was suddenly acting this way. He took a quick glance at Miko who was not really paying attention to the conversation. He turned back toward Kai and gave a sly look at him. "But perhaps you would not like to voice all of your reasons. But I want you to trust us because you are part of our family now. Take pride in being a Dark Shadow," Ryo concluded.

Kai looked up when Ryo said that he was a part of their family now. He relaxed greatly at hearing he was accepted to be one of them. He gave a slight smile to Ryo and he returned it. "Arigato, Shadow," Kai said giving a slight bow.

"No need to thank me Kai and please call me Ryo or even otoo-san if you wish. You are now one of us, but not officially yet. You still must get your tattoo to symbolize that you belong to the Dark Shadows and that others should cower away from you," Ryo informed to the new member. Kai nodded in understanding.

"Tala and Ozuma are waiting to take you, Hiwatari," Miko stated, talking for the first time ever since the beginning of the meeting.

"Um...I have a question," Kai replied. Ryo nodded for him to continue. "I was told that I got to choose my tattoo. When I said that I wanted a phoenix, I was told that I might not get a phoenix. Why is that?"

"Oh, well, in time you will find out that a phoenix symbolizes something very special in the Dark Shadows. Usually I let Miko decide. Many times a new member would ask for a certain animal but not all are able to get what they want. Miko is a good judge of character and decides what animal is best suited for that person," Ryo simply said.

"I see," Kai said, slight disappointment in his voice.

"It's time Hiwatari," Miko informed.

"Sayonara Kai and I will see you later at the party," Ryo said with a smirk. Kai stood and exited the room to find Tala and Ozuma waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and followed his friends.

Miko watched him leave and close the door behind him. Ryo watched his daughter with great interest and saw emotions fly across her face. He smiled and chuckled to himself. He decided to fish out the main emotion that flooded her face.

"You care for him, don't you?" Ryo asked simply with a knowing smile. Miko turned to her father and took a seat in front of him.

"I'm not sure otoo-san. He could be another back I have to watch, as if eighteen others aren't enough," Miko commented, exasperated.

"Hoshi, you very well know that everyone looks out for each other, not just you," Ryo reasoned with his daughter.

"Hai, demo, I just don't want anyone to get hurt, especially him," Miko said with a defeated look. Ryo smiled at what she said, confirming his suspicions. 'I will protect him.....no matter what,' Miko thought to herself.

***

"So Kai, are you ready?" Tala asked the new member with a smirk.

"Born ready," Kai said calmly with smirk on his face.

"Pretty confident, but let me tell you something. Jay enjoys seeing people in pain. He enjoys seeing new members squirm and that pained look on their faces. We used to think he was insane but he's cool once you get to know him," Tala informed, trying to see if he could shake the confidence Kai gathered. He was impressed to see that Kai showed no fear in facing Jay. They entered the shop to find Jay, a guy with black hair and silver gray eyes, talking on the phone.

"Are you sure? All right, whatever you say. Later," Jay finished, closing his cell phone. He turned to his fellow Dark Shadows. "Hey Tala, Ozuma. I see you brought me fresh prey."

"Cool it Jay. I tried already, not intimidated at all," Tala said with an impressed look. Jay nodded, semi disappointed. He gestured for Kai to take a seat while he prepared his gun.

"Hey wait. We don't even know what kind he should get," Ozuma stated to Jay.

"Ah don't worry. Its covered," Jay said, shrugging. Tala and Ozuma looked at each other and shrugged. At that, Jay began to work. Every once in a while Kai would flinch and Tala and Ozuma would smirk. None of them were able to see what Jay was dong until he was done.

"There! All done! Once again I have created a masterpiece," Jay exclaimed an hour later. He stood back to let Tala and Ozuma see. Their expression was one of pure shock and amazement.

"Nice!" Tala exclaimed.

"Why?" Ozuma questioned.

"Little Shadow said so," Jay said with a shrug.

"What is it?" Kai asked, anxious to see what it was.

"See for yourself," Tala said, directing him toward a mirror. Kai glanced at the mirror to see his new tattoo on his back. He was surprised to see a majestic black phoenix with silver eyes and touches of silver on its feathers. He admired the fantastic details captured. "You are one lucky guy."

Kai quickly turned toward Tala with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Guess they didn't tell you. You see, only Miko and Shadow have phoenixes. It represents the leader and the future leader of the Dark Shadows. If you received one, that means something big," Tala explained to a shocked Kai.

"Although many have asked to receive a phoenix, nobody has gotten one. Until now that is," Jay replied with a smirk. "No one has been able to catch Miko's attention, until you came around." His smirk grew wider when he noticed the slight blush that crossed Kai's face.

"It's getting late. We have to get going," Ozuma said. "Thanks Jay. Maybe we'll see you soon."

"Hope so, but next time don't try to intimidate the newbies before you come in here," Jay responded with a smile. All three left the small shop after Kai put his shirt on. When they were well on their way back, Kai asked the question that had been on his mind ever since the other day.

"Do you know where my car is?" Kai asked the two older members.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Well, after the club incident, we had to break into your car cause we didn't have your keys. We then took it to Miko's garage where the Mecha Boys are fixing it up and making a few changes to make it Dark Shadow material," Ozuma explained. Kai just nodded in understanding. The rest of the ride was silent until they finally reached the mansion. They parked the car and entered the mansion. Tala led the way toward another room and Kai was a bit shocked, glancing around the room. He noticed that all the guys were there, hanging around the food table that was set up on the left side of the very large den. On the right side was a big screen TV with a DVD, VCR, and a stereo system with surround sound speakers. Music was currently playing from the stereo. A couch was positioned in front of the TV and there were several bean bags around it. He also noticed several different gaming systems and a small cabinet with several DVDs, videos and games. Kai also noticed black lights and strobe lights hanging on the walls. Glass sliding doors were opposite of him.

"Hey guys! Bout time you guys got here!" Tyson exclaimed noticing the three boys that entered the room.

"You shouldn't have room to talk about time, Tyson," Tala commented with a smirk. Tyson just pouted.

"Where are the girls?" Ozuma asked, noticing they weren't present.

"Getting ready upstairs," Ian simply said. After he said that, the door opened and the girls came filing in. Most of the guys stared at the girls with their jaws hanging wide open. All of the girls were wearing something black and/or silver. Kai noticed that the guys were wearing black and gray.

"So Hiwatari-san, you're finally here. Shall we get this party started or what?!" Naomi exclaimed to everyone.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" a voice behind the girls asked.

"Now how could we forget you, otoo-san," Salima responded with a smile. Everyone laughed, but Kai noticed someone leaning against the doorway. Now it was Kai's turn to stare as the person was Miko. She too had black and silver on just as everyone else. Everyone stopped laughing as they all turned toward Ryo and Miko.

"Well, tonight we celebrate in honor of our newest edition to the Dark Shadows. Now I know you know everyone Kai, but let me properly introduce you to everyone," Ryo began, looking at everyone. "First we have our computer experts, Kenny Kamachi who has a panther and Sophie Kamisaka who has a siren. Then we have Johnny McGregor, who is from one of our international groups, who has a salamander and Naomi Kawasaki who has the cheetah. Next we have our explosives experts, Ian Doleverich, another one from an international group, who has a snake and Midori Akamatsu who has an owl. Max Mizuhara has a turtle but don't sell him short because of it and Julie Hayami with a wolf. Tyson Kinomiya and Karen Kawaguchi both have a dragon and two of the best snipers we have. Rei Kon who has a tiger and Mariah Qing with a mountain cat are two of the stealthiest cats we have and are also from international groups. Tala Valkyrie, another from an international group, who also has a wolf and Hotaru Tatsuya with a butterfly are our best strategists. Kane Kaodachi with a hawk and Salima Sakai with a fox are our most cunning pair. Ozuma Kaminari with a leopard and Mariam Masaka with a shark are the sharpest shooters around. Of course everyone is only second best to Kumiko Haraguchi, who will be the future leader of the Dark Shadows, holds the phoenix along with myself," Ryo introduced everyone to Kai. "Now Kai Hiwatari, as a new member of our family, you must show us what you shall bear to show everyone where you belong," Ryo concluded.

Everyone turned toward Kai, waiting for him to reveal what kind of tattoo he received. Kai, somewhat nervous from all the staring eyes, hesitantly pulled his shirt up to reveal his phoenix tattoo. Everyone except Tala, Ozuma, and Miko gasped at seeing the majestic bird. Even Ryo was surprised to see the grand phoenix on Kai's back.

"Does that mean?" Tyson whispered aloud.

"It can mean whatever way you want it to mean," Miko stated with an emotionless face but there was amusement hidden in her eyes. "Now that all the proper introductions have been said, shall we get this party started?" Everyone broke out into happy faces and cheered. The music was turned up and some began dancing and some eating and drinking. Although Kai didn't want to, Mariam managed to drag him to the dance floor. Even Ryo decided to let loose and have fun.

Miko on the other hand was standing further away from everyone and observing them with a smile on her face. She overlooked the crowd and saw that everyone was having a good time. Even Kai was letting loose and looked like he was having fun. Either that or he was a terrific actor. She sighed and decided that she needed a bit of air to clear her mind from things. She quickly made her was to the glass sliding door that led to the pool. She wasn't surprised when nobody saw her leave the room, or so she thought. She stopped near the pool and looked up to the moonless night. She stared into the dark sky glittered with stars as she breathed in the fresh air.

Kai just stood a few feet away from her, watching her with curious questioning eyes. He saw her making her way to go outside and was curious as to why. He managed to get away from the crowd and as stealthily as he could, followed her. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet. She was either in deep thought or she just didn't care. He secretly hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Something wrong, Hiwatari-san?" she suddenly asked him, slightly startling him. She didn't even turn around to know that it was him. After a few moments of silence, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a comforting, inviting smile. Kai was somewhat surprised and took the tiny gesture and made his way to stand next to her. He followed her gaze and looked up at that endless star filled night sky.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kai responded, taking a quick glance at her.

"Just getting some fresh air," she responded with a soft smile, still gazing at the stars. A minute later she turned to look at him with the same soft expression which warmed Kai up inside. "So, are you gonna answer my question?"

"Just seeing if you were okay," Kai replied trying not to lose his usual facade. So far he was succeeding. "And to ask you something," he added. Miko just gave him a look that told him to proceed. "Tala told me what the phoenix represents in this gang. I was surprised that told Jay to give me a phoenix. But, why?"

"And here I thought that it would be obvious," Miko commented, a light blush crossing her face, not looking at Kai anymore. Kai couldn't help the slight blush that managed to cross his face. He decided to do something he never thought he'd have the courage to do to Miko. He turned to her and cupped her face with his right hand. Slowly he leaned in, still hesitant and unsure of how she would react. Finally his lips reached hers. She responded slowly at first but then the kiss became a bit more heated. Kai pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and she intensified the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. They tore away from each other when they suddenly heard loud cheers and whistles. They turned many shades of red at being caught in an intimate moment by their friends. All of them where crowding the doorway with sly, teasing smiles.

"About time!" Mariam exclaimed to the new found couple.

"Yeah! We were wondering when you two were gonna get together. And it took a tattoo to do it," Mariah teased, winking at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that they finally got together, let the real party begin," Tala stated, saving Kai and Miko from anymore embarrassment. Everyone cheered and moved away from the doorway, save for one person. Ryo stood there with an approving smile toward Kai which greatly relieved him. Soon Ryo returned to the party as well leaving Kai and Miko by themselves.

"Have you called your parents about this party that we're having?" Miko suddenly asked, a bit concerned about his family.

"Yeah, I called and said that I would come home a bit late. Kari was a bit disappointed but I promised that you would come over this weekend," Kai simply explained. He earned himself a playful slap.

"Making promises without telling me? What if I have to do something this weekend?" Miko asked with mock anger.

"That's why I told you ahead of time," Kai replied with a smirk. He knew that she couldn't say no to his little sister. Even he had trouble refusing her. Kari had that kind of influence on people. Besides, it gave him an excuse to see her and spend some time with her.

"All right, but I'm only doing it for Kari, not to save you from her," Miko responded in defeat. Kai gave a victorious smirk and earned himself another slap. "Well, come on. Let's go back in before the others will think we left," Miko replied, taking hold of his hand.

"Hmm....that's not a bad idea," Kai said with a thoughtful look on his face. Miko just rolled her eyes and dragged him inside and to where everyone was dancing and joined in. Kai didn't refuse and danced with her. Everyone enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night.

*****

"Did you get into trouble last night Kai-kun?" Miko asked the next day at school.

"At first. They asked me where I was and I told them that I was with my girlfriend and they became all happy and forgave me," Kai responded with a shrug.

"You got off easy man," Tala said with a somewhat unbelievable expression.

"Once again I am used as an excuse to get him out of trouble," Miko stated, exasperated. The small group in their class laughed. Kai just smirked at her. Miko just shook her head. "Oh yeah, your car is done. You can come over and pick it up. Or ride home with us." Kai just nodded in reply. Soon the teacher came in and began class.

*****

"Nick! Chad! Russell! Where are you guys?!" Miko exclaimed in the garage with Kai and Tala following her.

"Ay! What's with all the yelling?!" a voice exclaimed from the far side of the garage amongst the vast number of cars. Miko, Tala, and Kai made their way to the area where they heard the voice. Miko was about to shout out again when she noticed a head that poked out from the side of a silver Mustang.

"What's up Nick?" Miko greeted to the mechanic.

"Nothing much. Just fixing this car up a bit and making a few updates to some of the cars. What are you doing here?" Nick questioned while wiping his hands with a rag.

"We're here to pick up that black BMW we left in your care and give it back to its rightful owner," Miko responded, gesturing toward Kai.

"Oh, you're the new member. Welcome to the Dark Shadows. I'm Nick, one of the three Mecha Boys that take care of the cars and bikes," Nick greeted toward Kai. Kai nodded in response.

"Where are Chad and Russell?" Tala asked curiously, not seeing the other two Mecha Boys.

"They're out, lazy assholes," Nick responded. "They should be back later. Anyway, here are your keys and new remote for your new system. I think your gonna like the new adjustments we've made to it. Just remember one thing: don't push the red button next to your CD player," Nick informed briefly to Kai showing him his adjusted BMW. Kai was impressed with all the new adjustments of the latest car parts. Kai turned toward Nick and smiled a bit.

"Arigato, Nick," Kai said, thanking him for improving his car.

"Not a problem," Nick replied with an equal smile. He turned toward Miko and Tala and smirked. "You wanna test my skills and give it a test run?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now. I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But for now please review and maybe give me an idea or two. If you have a character and wanna see he/she in this story......put it in the review and I'll be sure to put them in. Just remember to give me basic info....name, hair and eye color, and stuff like that. Well until next time.

later

hoshi

aka

lonelistar05


	6. An Eventful Weekend

Well, I finally posted another chapter. So sorry for the long delay. Thank you **Hellblazer** for allowing me to use your character for this story. Unfortunately, she is not making an appearance in this chapter but not too worry...she will be soon. I promise. Anyone else interested in seeing their character make an appearance, let me know. Details at the end of the chapter. Anyway.....on with the story!

I don't own BeyBlade...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: An Eventful Weekend

"I was wondering if the juniors were gonna arrange one this year," Kumiko commented aloud.

"Arrange what?" Kai asked, wondering what she was talking about. She was currently reading a piece of paper that she had received from the principal. He looked over her shoulder to see what was on the paper.

"Is it what I think it is?" Tala asked with a hint of excitement and mischief in his eyes. Kumiko nodded and confirmed his suspicions. Kai just looked back and forth between his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Halloween dance," Kumiko replied, noticing Kai's confused expression.

"What's so great about that?" Kai asked wondering why they were so excited about such a childish thing.

"We love Halloween. It's our favorite holiday," Kumiko explained.

"Yeah and we always dress up as a pair and always won as best costumes at the contest. Last year we dressed up as a witch and warlock. We are not about to break tradition, are we Miko-chan?" Tala asked looking at his long time best friend.

"Of course not! Besides, this is our last year. Might as well go out with a bang. I'm sure the others would want to do this too," Kumiko responded with a wink.

"Right. Well I gotta get going. Hotaru-chan is probably waiting for me. Ja ne," Tala said waving good bye to the couple. Kai and Kumiko waved back as they watched him run and round the corner of the school. Kumiko leaned against Kai as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They had only been together four days, but it seemed like they had been together for years. They were practically everywhere together along with Tala since the three of them had all the same classes together. Most of the males and females of the school looked on with jealousy and envy whenever they were together. Although there were some who thought that they still could have a chance and just waited for the opportunity. However, most just gave up, knowing that they no longer had a chance.

"Is that okay Kai-kun?" Kumiko asked suddenly while turning to face him still in his arms.

"Is what okay?" Kai asked in response.

"You know. About me and Tala and the dance," Kumiko replied looking straight into his eyes.

"Hai, it's fine. I don't mind," Kai responded in a careless voice.

"Don't lie to me Kai-kun. I noticed when you tensed up a bit behind me and I can see it in your eyes right now," Kumiko remarked with slightly narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Hmph!" Kai looked away, not wanting to show that he was a bit jealous of the red head. Only a BIT.

"Kai, you know that Tala and I are just friends. Best friends ever since we met in the fourth grade. We have done everything together and even became Dark Shadows together. We could never be in that kind of relationship because we always thought of each other as brother/sister. Besides, I was the one who got him and Hotaru together," Kumiko explained to Kai. Then she added, "You know that you are the only one that I love in that kind of way and I always will."

"I know and you know I love you too," Kai said with a sigh. He pulled her in a tight embrace. She embraced him back and both stood that way for a few moments. "So what do you have planned this weekend?" Kai asked pulling away from the hug a bit.

"You should know. You arranged it," Kumiko responded in an accusing tone. Kai just had a slight clueless expression on his face and his eyes questioned what was she talking about. Kumiko just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you forgot. Kari-chan is going to be very disappointed. I'm spending the weekend with her, remember?"

"Hai, now I do," Kai replied, remembering that he did in fact arrange for her to spend the weekend with his little sister. "So what do you plan to do?"

"That's for me to know. Plus I don't want you to go and blab all my plans to her," Kumiko said poking him in his chest.

"I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to know if I could come, that's all," Kai responded in an innocent tone. Kumiko just smiled and got out of his grasp.

"That's for Kari-chan to decide. If she wants you to come, fine. If not, then you can go with Tala and the others on a boys night out or something," Kumiko stated, getting ready to leave the school. Kai just stood back for a second, thinking about what she just said. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he followed Kumiko to the parking lot.

*****

"Any plans?" Kumiko asked Tala Saturday morning in their AP Calculus class.

"Iie. I think the others might do something. I'll probably end up hanging around your house. Why? Have anything planned?" Tala asked curiously.

"I already have plans with Kai's little sister, remember?" Kumiko replied.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Tala said dejectedly. "Hmm...maybe Kai and I will get a drink after school and then chill at your house until you get home."

"Fine with me. Do whatever you want," Kumiko said, shrugging her shoulders. Then she added," Maybe next weekend we'll go out and do something."

"We should head out to Club Matrix. We haven't been there for a while," Tala suggested thoughtfully.

"Not a bad idea," Kumiko replied, agreeing with the red head. They had to cut their conversation short because soon the teacher came in and the session began.

*****

"When are you gonna come over?" Kai asked Kumiko when school was out. They were currently walking toward the parking lot to leave. They met Tala and Hotaru halfway there.

"I'm gonna go home first and then head over to your house," Kumiko responded, over to him. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Kai said with a slight shrug.

"Kai-kun, you coming with us to the cafe downtown, right?" Hotaru asked suddenly.

"Hai, I have nothing better to do right now," Kai replied to Tala's girlfriend. Hotaru smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Afterward, you can chill at my house and we can do something when I get back," Kumiko suggested. Tala and Hotaru nodded in reply while Kai didn't respond. When Kumiko reached her car, Kai gave her an innocent kiss.

"Get a room!" Tala yelled with a smile on his face. Hotaru just laughed as Kumiko and Kai both shot him a glare. Hotaru and Tala waved good bye to them as they got into Tala's car. Kumiko smiled softly toward Kai as he made his way to his BMW while she got into her Mercedes. He waited until she left the parking lot and then proceeded to follow Tala to the cafe.

When Kumiko reached her house, she parked her car in the garage among the other Dark Shadow cars. Noticing that none of the Mecha Boys were around, she just set the keys onto the key rack and headed toward the house. Instead of heading toward her room, she went straight to her father's study where she knew he would be. She found him working silently at his desk with several stacks of paper on his desk. "Working hard, otoo-san?" Kumiko questioned with a playful smile on her face.

"Hai," Ryo responded with a small smile and a somewhat tired expression on his face. He actually started to look a few years older than he really was. He took a sip of his coffee and gestured for her to sit down. Kumiko accepted the offer and sat comfortably in the seat in front of him.

"Need some help?" Kumiko asked, offering to lend a hand. She was about to pick up a stack of papers when her father shook his head indicating that he didn't need any help. Kumiko raised an eyebrow at him and saw the tired expression on his face. "Otoo-san, you're tired. You should get some sleep and leave the rest to me," Kumiko reasoned with her stubborn father.

"Iie, there are only a few papers left to fill out anyway," Ryo stated while stretching his arms.

"How many?" Kumiko questioned.

"Five..." Ryo started.

"Hmm..." Kumiko narrowed her eyes at her father.

"...stacks," he finished dejectedly, slumping in his seat.

"Otoo-san, sleep. Leave the rest to me. I'll do the rest of it tonight," Kumiko commanded softly. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face at her father's stubbornness. Ryo just took one look at her and sighed in defeat.

"All right, fine. Do whatever you can and then I'll finish up tomorrow. I'm taking the rest of the evening off," Ryo stated, getting up from his seat. Kumiko also stood from her seat and gave him a hug. He returned the gesture and laid his head lightly on top of her own. Breaking the hug, he gave her a small smile. "Oyasumi nasai, hoshi," he said tiredly and small yawn soon followed.

"Oyasumi otoo-san," Kumiko said with a small smile. She followed him out of the study and closed the door behind her and locked it, not wanting anyone to snoop around. She waited until she saw her father go into his room. When he finally closed the door to his room, she made her way to her own room to change out of her uniform. She noticed that Ozuma, Mariam, Kane, and Salima weren't home yet. She remembered the first day she met them and smiled. She and Tala had found them on the streets during their eighth grade year. They were homeless and had no parents, so she offered them to go to her house. After the first night, the six of them became the greatest of friends. Her father decided to let them stay in the house and then they were soon member of the Dark Shadows.

Kumiko finally reached her room and made her way toward her walk-in closet. She decided on slightly baggy white pants and a low V-neck, quarter sleeve black shirt with a white tank underneath. She put up her hair with two black clips leaving some strands of hair to frame her face. She put on a pair of white shoes, grabbed her cell phone and wallet and headed out to the garage. When she arrived in the garage, she was surprised to find two people in oily jumpsuits working on the bikes. "Well, what a surprise," she said sarcastically, earning the attention of the two guys.

"Hey Miko-san, long time no see," Chad greeted, wiping his hands on a rag. Kumiko made her way toward the two Mecha Boys with a smirk on her face. She then noticed that the third Mecha Boy was missing.

"Where's Nick?" Kumiko questioned, looking around but still haven't see him.

"We let him take the day off," Russell responded, finishing inspecting one the bikes. He got up and began wiping his hands with a rag as well.

"About time you guys let him off and worked for a change. I haven't seen you two in the past few days while everyday I see Nick working. He should have a whole week off in my opinion," Kumiko stated with a slight smirk and narrowed eyes. Chad and Russell just laughed sheepishly. Kumiko just rolled her eyes and went over to the key rack. She decided to take her black Infiniti instead of her silver Mercedes. "I'm going out. Spending the weekend with Kai's little sister," she stated, answering their silent questions. They just nodded and went to work on some of the cars. She took off toward the Hiwatari mansion and noticed that it was only five o'clock. Soon she found herself in front of the Hiwatari mansion once again. She parked her car and got out, heading toward the front door. She was slightly surprised when the door opened for her, admitting her in.

"A pleasure to meet you again Haraguchi-san," the butler greeted with a slight bow. "I shall inform Hiwatari-san of your arrival," he said, quickly closing the door and then went toward one of the back rooms. Kumiko just stood by, waiting, but she didn't have to wait long.

"Kumiko-san! So good of you to drop by! What brings you here?" Yumi asked, delighted to have her son's girlfriend here. She gave the girl a small hug and guided her toward the living room. Yumi sat down on the couch and gestured to Kumiko to sit down next to her.

"Arigato Yumi-san, it's a pleasure to be here," Kumiko said with a smile and took the offer. "I'm here to take Kari-chan off your hands for the weekend. Of course if that's okay with you."

"Hai, Kai has told us about this, however, Kari-chan doesn't know you are currently here and she is not ready. I assume she will spend the night?" Yumi asked. Kumiko nodded, confirming her question. "I shall call my daughter to come down and you can tell her the good news." She called for a maid and told her to get her daughter. Nodding quickly, the maid rushed off to get the young mistress. They soon heard a squeal of delight and soon heard the running footsteps coming toward them. They were soon greeted by a slightly out of breath ten-year-old girl with an excited expression on her face.

"Miko-chan! I didn't know you were coming today. If I did, I would have been ready by now," Kari stated with a small pout.

"Well, we have time now. Why don't you go get ready then?" Kumiko said with a bright smile. Kari nodded eagerly and was about to rush off again, but Kumiko stopped her quickly before she could run off. Kari looked at her with questioning eyes wondering why she stopped her. Kumiko smiled again and added, "Don't forget to get all the things you would need for spending the night." Kari beamed brightly and nodded enthusiastically. She sped off toward her room with all the servants looking after her with amused smiles on their faces.

"Ayami-san?" Yumi called for Kari's personal maid.

"Hai, Hiwatari-san?" Ayami, a middle-aged maid, appeared at the doorway.

"Please make sure she gets all the necessities," Yumi instructed toward her most trusted maid.

"Hai," Ayami replied, hurrying off to help the young girl. Yumi and Kumiko just smiled at each other and was about to start conversing when they were interrupted.

"Okaa-san, do you--" Kai started but stopped when he saw his mother's guest that the butler had informed him of.

"Konbanwa Kai-kun," Kumiko greeted to her boyfriend.

"Not even a greeting for your okaa-san, Kai?" Yumi inquired to her son with a raised eyebrow.

"Gomen nasai okaa-san. Konbanwa," he greeted with a sheepish smile. Kumiko just smiled at his small predicament. He was soon saved when someone hugged him suddenly around his waist. He looked down at the small figure and smiled, trying to return the gesture. "Good to see you Kari-chan. Are you all ready to go with Miko-chan?" Kai asked getting to her level. She nodded happily and pointed toward her bag by the door. He looked to where she pointed and smiled.

"All right then Kari-chan. Let's get going. We have a lot to do and little time to do it," Kumiko said getting up from her seat.

"What about me?" Kai innocently asked, looking at Kumiko, standing up.

"What about you?" Kumiko questioned, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Kari-chan said that I could tag along so you are gonna have to wait for me too," Kai explained with a slight smirk. Something clicked in Kumiko's head and she looked down at Kari who confirmed what he said. Kumiko just gave Kai a slightly annoyed look while he just smirked.

"You got five minutes," Kumiko stated, looking at her watch. "Go." Kai sped off to get ready, knowing full well that she would indeed leave without him. Kumiko and Kari just giggled while Yumi just looked on in amusement. I didn't take Kai long to change and get ready. He changed from his uniform to baggy khaki pants, a black shirt and black shoes. He had a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder and was just putting his cell phone in his pocket. Kumiko just raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk on her face. She turned to Yumi and smiled. "Ja, Yumi-san. I'll see you and hopefully Hiwatari-sama tomorrow," Kumiko replied with a slight bow.

"See you tomorrow okaa-san!" Kari exclaimed giving her mother a hug. Yumi returned the gesture lovingly and placed a kiss on her temple. Kai made his way toward his mother and gave her a hug as well.

"Have a good time!" Yumi exclaimed, waving her children and Kumiko goodbye. All of them returned the gesture. They went out to the two-door black Infiniti, Kai placing both his and Kari's bag in the trunk. Kari climbed into the back seat while Kai sat on the passenger side and they were soon on their way.

"So where are we going Miko-chan?" Kari questioned curiously with a smile on her face.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go somewhere to eat first since it's still light out. Then we can go catch a movie to finish the evening. Then the rest is up to you Kari-chan," Kumiko explained briefly, glancing at the little girl through the rear view mirror. She smiled when she saw Kari's expression brighten. She gave a side glance towards Kai and saw that he was smiling himself.

*****

"Hey wait a second," someone suddenly said, stopping his partner.

"What's the matter?" the partner questioned with confused eyes. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at a girl with blue streaked black hair, a guy with two tone blue hair and a little girl with the same color hair as the guy. The trio was entering the movie theater just as they were about to. She continued to stare after them until something clicked. "It couldn't be!" she exclaimed at the realization.

"It is. It's the Dark Shadows chick," the guy said with a slight scowl.

"So what do you suggest we do?" the girl questioned in a slight dark tone.

"We'll tell Kadin, that's what we'll do. See what he wants to do first. Come on," the guy suggested, taking hold of the girl by her wrist and walked away from the theater as quickly as possible.

*****

"That was a great movie!" Kari exclaimed, walking out hand-in-hand with Kumiko and Kai. They stopped and stood in front of the theater. Kumiko turned toward Kari and smiled.

***

"When you get a clear view, shoot her," a guy informed the shooter in the treetops.

"Right, boss," the shooter responded, taking aim and readying to fire.

"This will teach her to mess with the Radicals," Kadin remarked with an evil glint in his eyes. With that he left for his men to do the work and finish the job.

***

"Glad you liked it. Now--" Kumiko suddenly cut off when she felt a sharp pain on her right arm. She took a glance and saw that her skin was grazed and was slightly bleeding. She instantly became wary of everything and especially of everyone. Her narrowed eyes connected with Kai's and he instantly knew.

"So what should we do now?" Kai asked, trying to act as natural as possible so as not to scare Kari.

"How about we go get some ice cream before we head over to my house?" Kumiko suggested putting a mask over her wary face. She put a smile on her face when Kari nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go," Kumiko said, quickly taking Kari's hand and shielded her slightly and made sure that Kari couldn't see her grazed arm. When Kari was inside the car, Kumiko took a quick look around and noticed that they were greatly outnumbered. There was a sniper shooter in a tree near the theater and there were about three Radical cars and four others on bikes. She decided to try to have a fast get away, worrying about Kari's safety first and then Kai's. She quickly got into the car and took off. As she figured, they followed her, not losing track of her.

Suddenly shots rang out and all were directed at them. Kumiko tried her best to maneuver around the now panicking crowd on the streets. She was finally able to get to the deserted streets on the outskirts of the city. Her pursuers kept up their fire and was coming in close. Kumiko sped up when she heard the scared whimper from Kari behind her.

"Kai," Kumiko said through gritted teeth. The Radicals on bikes were gaining up on her quickly and she needed to act fast. There was a sudden gunshot that shattered part of the back glass and Kari screamed out in fear, quickly covering herself. Kai turned toward her not saying a word after checking on Kari. "Under your seat, there should be some kind of sheet. Take it out and cover Kari with it completely. Have her crouch down at the foot of the seat and not move," Kumiko commanded not taking her eyes off the road only glancing to see how far ahead they were to the Radicals. Kai nodded in compliance, not questioning her orders. He did exactly as she said and told Kari what to do. Although scared, Kari did as she was told.

Suddenly there was another shattering of glass and a piercing yell followed. A Radical biker was able to catch up to them and aimed at Kumiko's head. She pulled away at the last minute and the bullet pierced her left arm. She suddenly rammed into the biker and threw him off course. 

"Kai, there's a gun in the glove department. Get it out," Kumiko informed in a pained voice. Kai looked in the glove department and indeed found a gun. He looked at her once again. Kumiko just glanced at him. "Hope you can aim," Kumiko just said and gestured toward the pursuing Radicals. Kai's eyes widened a bit but nodded anyway. He got ready as the window rolled down. He put the gun off the safety and stuck his head out and aimed. Kumiko only heard a few shots come from Kai and looked at the rear view mirror. She was surprised to see that the Radicals were actually slowing down and swerving around like they were out of control. She then noticed that their tires were blown. She glanced at Kai with a surprised look on her face. Kai looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here. I ran out of bullets, so there are at least two of them still able to follow us," Kai said seriously, still glancing to see if Kari was okay and seeing if they were being followed. Kumiko just smirked.

"Not to worry. Remember Nick saying to never push the red button?" Kumiko asked, that smirk ever present. Kai nodded, not sure if he was going to like what was gonna happen next. "Well, this is the reason why," Kumiko simply said. She pushed the red button and then there was a sudden burst of speed. They were speeding away through the deserted streets and were soon approaching a busy street. They slowed down a bit but was still going pretty fast. Kumiko then pulled out her cell phone and pushed a single button for speed dial. She didn't have to wait long for the person to pick up the phone.

((Moshi moshi, Tala speaking.)) Tala answered.

"Where you at?" Kumiko questioned, not wasting any time.

((Your place. Why?)) Tala asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Stay there. We ran into a little bit of trouble. Get two rooms ready and call Hito-san, got it?" Kumiko informed and commanded quickly.

((Got it.)) With that she hung up the phone and tried to find the quickest way to get back to her house. She needed to get there fast, not only for Kari and Kai's sake, but for her's as well. She was beginning to fade out because of the bullet wound she received on her left arm. When they finally reached her house, Tala and Hotaru were waiting outside ready to take them inside. Kumiko got out quickly and picked up Kari's quivering form from behind her seat. Kai rushed to her side and took Kari into his arms. 

"This way!" Hotaru yelled leading the way toward one of the rooms that they prepared. Kai quickly followed without hesitation. Kumiko stayed put, looking on at the fleeting figures. Tala made his way to stand next to her. It was then that the scent of blood hit his senses. When he was close enough to her, Kumiko collapsed, not able to hold herself up anymore. Tala quickly caught her and noticed the bullet wound on her left arm and her grazed right arm. Deep concern etched itself onto his face as her picked her up and quickly brought her in. He brought her into the other room they prepared for them and gently laid her on the bed.

"Miko...Miko! Come on! Don't go to sleep!" Tala exclaimed gently slapping her face. He was relieved to see her open her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm not gonna die Tala. Just a bit too much excitement for one night," Kumiko responded somewhat weakly. Tala smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving her side and headed toward the door. Before he went out, Kumiko stopped him.

"Tala, tell Hotaru to take them up to my room to wash up. Their stuff is still in my trunk," Kumiko simply said, lifting her head a bit to look at him.

"Hai," Tala responded and left the room. He went to the room next to it and knocked. After hearing a faint reply, he opened the door and walked in. He saw Kai and Kari sitting on the bed with Hitoshi taking care of their minor scratches and bruises. Hotaru was standing nearby, ready to act if needed. He made his way toward his girlfriend and relayed the message to her. She nodded and quickly left the room to get their bags. Tala went to take a closer look at what Hitoshi was doing. He saw Kari had a nervous and scared expression on her face.

"Konbanwa Kari-chan, remember me?" Tala asked with a soft expression on his face. Kari looked at him and nodded. "You don't have to be scared. No one's gonna hurt you or make you feel scared, okay?" Tala said soothingly, gently rubbing her back. He looked toward Kai and saw that her barely received any cuts or bruises on him. He was currently just sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And that's the last of them. You are a very good girl Hikari-san and arigato for trusting me," Hitoshi said patting her shoulder lightly with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Kumiko-san," Hitoshi said, taking all of his things and the extra bag he brought, knowing that he would need it. Hotaru appeared at the doorway with both Kai and Kari's bags.

"Kai-kun and Hikari-chan? We think it best for you to wash up and get ready to turn in for the night," Hotaru stated with small smile.

"Hai," Kai responded while Kari shyly nodded.

"You can follow me to Miko-chan's room," Hotaru informed. Kai stood up and picked up Kari into his arms and carried her, following Hotaru to the room. Tala left the room as well and went back into the room Kumiko was in. He saw Hitoshi finish wrapping her arm and putting all his things away.

"You know I usually say that you should lay off it for a few days, but I know that you aren't gonna listen to me anyway. The least you could do is rest for a bit before you do anything else," Hitoshi said, picking up all his things.

"Arigato Hito-san," Kumiko said, looking better than she did before. Hitoshi just smiled and nodded toward her and Tala. Tala nodded in return and made his way to her side. "How are they?" Kumiko questioned.

"They're fine. I think Kari is a bit shaken up though, but they're okay. A few cuts and bruises but nothing major unlike yours," Tala reported, sitting next to her on the bed. He began to gently rub her fore left arm and a hint of worry appeared in his ice blue eyes. She placed her right hand on his hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Tala, I'm not gonna go anywhere anytime soon. This is only a minor bullet wound compared to the first time a got shot," Kumiko replied, trying not to worry Tala anymore than he was.

"Yeah, I guess. You don't know how scared I was. Everyday I wondered and hoped that you would be okay," Tala said in a somewhat pained voice, his right hand beginning to trace patterns on her hand.

"And here I am, still alive and never better. Well, I've had better days but you know what I mean," Kumiko said reassuringly with a hint of humor to lighten the mood. Tala smiled softly and just gave her a slight nod. "Good. Now that both you and I are feeling better, I need to take a bath and help otoo-san with some paper work," Kumiko said sitting up and getting off the bed after Tala did. He stood by, just incase she tripped and fell. Fortunately she was able to stand and balance herself with ease. "Kai and Kari are in my room, right?" Kumiko asked, making her way to leave the room, Tala following.

"Yeah, Hotaru took them and should be done anytime soon," Tala said. Just then they saw the said girl coming down the stairs. Hotaru smiled brightly seeing that Kumiko was okay. She gave her a gentle hug, being careful of the wounds.

"Are they settled?" Kumiko asked, pulling away from the small hug.

"Yeah, they're fine. I didn't know if you wanted them to stay in your room for the night or not, so I just let them stay in there. Hikari-chan was already comfortable and Kai-kun didn't want to wake her," Hotaru informed with a sheepish smile.

"That's fine. I'll probably be up late anyway. Otoo-san has piles of paper work that needs to be done, so I'll probably be in his office most of the time. Are you two spending the night?" Kumiko asked curiously.

"I will, just to make sure that all of you are okay," Tala replied with a slight shrug. He looked over to Hotaru and she nodded in agreement.

"Hai, I'll stay as well," Hotaru agreed with her red head boyfriend.

"All right. Do what you want. I just better not hear any noises echo loudly throughout the house. Then again I guess it wouldn't matter when the others get home, huh?" Kumiko said with a sly look on her face. Tala and Hotaru blushed bright red at what she was implying. Kumiko headed toward her spare bedroom to wash up and get ready for a long night.

*****

"It's only 11 o'clock and yet I feel as if I have been in here doing this paper work for 10 hours," Kumiko said with a frustrated sigh. She started just two hours ago after showering and changing into a pair of loose gray sweats and a white shirt. Ever since then, she practically locked herself up in her father's office. Fortunately for her, she was able to fill out most of the forms and was almost done. She was so absorbed into finishing the forms that she didn't notice someone coming in.

"Working hard I see," the figure said in an amused tone. Kumiko jumped a bit at hearing the voice but her expression soon changed to one of annoyance.

"Hai, Tala I was until you came in and interrupted me," Kumiko responded with an accusing tone. He chuckled a bit and took a seat in front of the desk. She continued with the paper work but kept her ears open to hear whatever Tala had to say.

"How much more do you have to do?" Tala asked, observing the various stacks of paper. He didn't dare read any of them, knowing that her father would not like that. He didn't receive a response right away and understood that she needed to finish her thought.

"Just one more," Kumiko responded, placing the paper she was working on near the stack on the her right.

"That's good. Have you checked on Kai and Kari yet?" Tala questioned, watching her begin on the last paper. She shook her head in response and kept with her work. Tala narrowed his eyes a bit. "Why not?"

"I didn't want to wake them if they were sleeping," Kumiko simply replied. She sighed in relief when she finally finished. She took a spare piece of paper and scribbled a note to her father to see in the morning.

"I think you should," Tala stated, meeting her questioning gaze. "You never know. They could still be awake, worrying about you," Tala reasoned with a slight shrug. "And I know you wouldn't want that."

"I guess your right. I'll go check on them before I go to sleep," Kumiko said, making her way to stand in front of him. She crossed her arms and leaned against the desk and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why aren't you with Hotaru?" she asked with a sly expression on her face.

"If you must know, we just watched a movie and she fell asleep. Then I decided to see how you are doing," Tala responded, telling the truth.

"Too much excitement for one night, huh?" Kumiko joked showing a small playful smile. Tala just shook his head and chuckled. "Well I'm tired, so as I said I would, I will go check on Kai-kun and Kari-chan, but after I get a glass of water," Kumiko said with a tired expression on her face. Tala nodded and stood, following her out of the office. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"The others aren't home yet. They'll probably come home late," Tala informed. Kumiko nodded her gratitude. "Oyasumi nasai, Miko-chan," Tala said with a small smile and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Oyasumi Tala-kun," Kumiko replied back. Tala headed toward his room while Kumiko headed toward the kitchen. She quickly got a glass of water and headed up the stairs to her original bedroom. She hesitated a bit but relaxed and slowly opened the door. She stuck her head in and noticed that her star shaped lamp on the wall was on. She saw both Kai and Kari laying on her bed but couldn't tell if they were actually asleep. She opened the door wider and stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. She stealthily made her way toward the bed and place her glass on the table stand. She smile softly at seeing the peaceful sleeping figures on her bed. Kari was facing her, her back toward Kai who was facing her.

"Took you long enough to come in here," a voice whispered to her. She gasped a bit, surprised that one of them was still awake. Through the dim light, her onyx black eyes met with crimson red eyes.

"I didn't think either of you were awake," Kumiko replied in a hush voice. Kai slowly sat up, careful not to wake Kari up.

"Kari wanted to stay up and wait for you to come but I told her she should go to sleep. She protested but only gave in until I promised to wake her when you came," Kai said softly, pulling the blanket over his sister. Kumiko smile softly and gently tucked Kari's two tone blue hair behind her ear. At that slightest touch, Kari stirred and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Miko-chan?" Kari asked, making sure it was her.

"Hai, Kari-chan, it's me," Kumiko said reassuringly. Kari broke out into a bright smile in which Kumiko returned. "Well I better leave to let you sleep. I'll answer any question you have tomorrow. I'll be sleeping in another room," Kumiko stated getting ready to leave. Kari's bright smile faded and sadness began to etch itself onto her face.

"You're not gonna stay with me?" Kari asked sadly.

"Do you want me to?" Kumiko responded in a question. Kari nodded vigorously. Kumiko smiled. "If that is what you wish." With that, Kumiko climbed into bed next to Kari who was in between her and Kai. Kari snuggled close to Kumiko while she wrapped an arm around her. Kai settled back into bed and wrapped an arm over both of them, bringing both of them closer to him but careful not to squish Kari. Kari smiled contently in between Kai and Kumiko and drifted off into peaceful sleep and Kai and Kumiko soon followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now. You got a glimpse of the Radical leader. He'll soon be coming into play. As for character detail.....I'll need:

name (and nickname if have one)

nationality

gender

hair and eye color

clothes

personality

whether you want him/her as a "good guy" or "bad guy"

I think that's it. If there is anything else, just add on. Until next time...

kurai hoshi


	7. No Explanations Just a Surprise

Well here is the next chapter for you all to read. Sorry that it took so long. My mind's been occupied lately, but don't worry about me. Thank you to Hellblazer, Red Pheonix, and Samurai2000 for letting me use your character in my story, but your gonna have to wait a bit longer to see them. I promise. Enough with me...go read the chapter!

I don't own BeyBlade...

Chapter 6: More of a Surprise Than Explanation

Kumiko moaned in protest as bright rays of sunlight filtered the room. She buried her face into the nearest pillow to block out the light. She was slightly surprised when the pillow groaned in response. She opened her eyes only the be met with sleepy crimson red. She smiled and snuggled closer to him when he pulled her closer when she suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Kari?" Kumiko asked looking around for any sign of the small girl. Kai began to look around as well, wondering where she could have gone. He looked at the clock and realized that it was pretty late in the morning, well compared to the usual time he woke up.

"She probably woke up early and looked around," Kai replied noticing that Kari indeed was not in the room. Kumiko nodded and got out of bed. Kai followed in suit and both proceeded to go down stairs to where they heard noises. They arrived at the kitchen where everyone, including Kari, was having breakfast. Noticing Kumiko and Kai at the doorway, Kari jumped out of her seat and ran to them, giving them each a hug.

"Ohayo onii-chan, Miko-chan!" Kari greeted brightly leading them toward the empty seats next to hers.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kumiko greeted to all occupants in the room. Before she sat down, she gave her father a hug. "You're looking better this morning otou-san. Glad you took my advise and went to sleep," Kumiko commented as she took her seat next to her father and Kari. She thanked Hotaru for the plate of pancakes that she placed before her.

"Arigato for finishing the paperwork," Ryo thanked to his daughter with a smile.

"Anytime," she responded, returning the smile.

"Miko-chan, can I see your tattoo?" Kari asked suddenly with an innocent curious look on her face. Kumiko nearly choked on her orange juice when hearing that question. She put her glass down and turned toward the young girl on her left.

"Kari-chan, who told you that I had a tattoo?" Kumiko questioned with a somewhat nervous expression.

"Ryo-san told me this morning when I accidentally went into his office while he was in there," Kari explained with a bright smile. Kumiko turned to look at her father who gave her a slight sheepish smile.

"I was signing the documents you finished when she came in with a slightly lost but excited expression on her face. I asked who she was and why she had bandages on her arms when I noticed them. She told me what happened last night in which you failed to inform me about," Ryo explained and looked sternly at Kumiko. She just gave him a sheepish smile and he continued, "She asked numerous questions and I told her the truth. She understood perfectly well actually. By the way, how's your arm?"

By now Kumiko was doing a great imitation of a fish. She snapped out of it when she heard giggling coming from the little girl next to her. "My arm's fine otou-san, don't worry about it," she finally said. She actually looked quite relieved about the whole situation. She thought she would have the explain it to Kari the hard way. 'Maybe otou-san should explain everything from now on,' she thought to herself.

"Well Miko-chan? Can I see your tattoo?" Kari repeated her question from earlier.

"Ano...I'll show you later okay?" Kumiko replied with a smile. Kari returned the gesture and resumed eating her breakfast.

"So Miko-chan, what do you plan on doing today?" Tala asked with interest.

"Well, I planned to take Kari to the amusement park," Kumiko responded and looked at Kari. "Is that okay with you?" she asked slightly unsure. She smiled when the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Onii-chan, are you coming too?" Kari asked with an anxious face.

"Hai I am," Kai responded with a smile. Kari happily returned it.

"How about we go with you? We don't have anything planned for today," Tala suggested and Hotaru just nodded to confirm what he said. In truth, both of them didn't want a repeat of what happened last night. They knew that Kumiko was capable of taking care of herself but she would be too worried about Kari's safety than her own and that what got Tala worried. Besides, he figured the more the merrier.

"Yatta!" Kari exclaimed with a bright expression on her face. Kumiko smiled and looked at Tala and Hotaru with grateful eyes. Both just smiled in understanding, knowing she too didn't want a repeat. "What time do we leave?" Kari asked with a anxious face.

"It's only nine, so how about ten o'clock," Kumiko suggested. She received nods from everyone at the table. She finished up her breakfast and stood up. "How about we get ready to go girls?" Kumiko asked referring to Hotaru and Kari. They nodded and got up as well.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" Tala asked in a playful, hopeful look.

"Iie," Kumiko responded bluntly. She smiled at Tala's playful pout. "In fact, Kai-kun needs to get his things out of my room," she said, looking at Kai. She then turned toward her father who was reading the newspaper the whole time. "Otou-san, are you gonna be here for dinner?"

"Iie, I have a business dinner that I need to attend to. Gomen nasai, little hoshi," Ryo responded with an apologetic look. Kumiko just smiled in understanding and gave her father a reassuring hug, telling him that is was all right.

"How about the come over for dinner at our place?" Kari suggested immediately, seeing the slight disappointment in Kumiko's eyes. She smiled when she saw Kumiko smile at the idea and nodded in agreement.

"With that settled, how about we get ready?" Hotaru suggested with a smile. In response, Kumiko and Kari rushed upstairs with Hotaru following suit. Tala just shook his head in amusement while Kai just shrugged. He went upstairs as well and retrieved his things before following Tala to his room.

"Can I see you tattoo now?" Kari anxiously asked. She had waited until Kumiko had gotten out of the shower and was currently in her closet. Kumiko smiled and nodded.

"All right," Kumiko said. She lifted her tank top enough to reveal the phoenix tattoo that was just below mid-back. Kari had an amazed look on her face at seeing such a beautiful and detailed phoenix. Kumiko giggled a bit at seeing Kari's astonished face.

"Finally showed her, huh?" Hotaru asked in a amused tone.

"Why don't you show yours?" Kumiko suggested with a raised eyebrow. In an instant, Kari was at Hotaru's side with an excited and anxious look on her face. Hotaru sighed and turned around to reveal her butterfly tattoo. A big smile appeared once again on Kari's face.

"Miko, could I borrow something to wear?" Hotaru asked when Kari was done marveling at their tattoo's. Kumiko nodded and both of them went into the walk-in closet to decide what to wear. Kumiko decided on flared denim blue jeans with a simple baby blue cap sleeve shirt and a zipper white hoody. She put on white shoes and put her hair up in a ponytail with a few loose stands framing her face. Hotaru picked out a pair of flared dark khakis with a sea foam green cap sleeve collared shirt that opened in a V-shape in the front and a light brown zipper hoody. She wore her white shoes and pulled her hair into a ponytail as well.

"Ready to go yet?!" Kari asked excitedly already dressed in jean overall pants with a sleeveless white shirt with a baby blue hoody and white shoes.

"Almost," Kumiko replied smiling. She grabbed her wallet and cell phone and looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "All right, I'm ready," she stated and looked over to Hotaru who nodded while grabbing her own things.

"Yatta!" Kari exclaimed and grabbed her bag and race out the door and down the stairs where Kai and Tala were waiting. Kai was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that was tucked in with black shoes and a black belt. Tala was wearing almost the same thing except that his shirt was white. All four teenagers smiled at Kari's excitement and bright attitude when she began jumping around, her patience wearing thin. Kumiko led the way toward the garage and was not surprised to see one of the Mecha Boys already working on her damaged Infiniti.

"Hey Nick," Kumiko greeted toward the observing mechanic.

"Miko, decided to give me something to do?" Nick questioned to her, gesturing toward the black car. Kumiko just smiled sheepishly and gave him a slight shrug.

"Just leave it and I'll do it. It wasn't my fault anyway. Those Radicals got me last night," she responded.

"I'll fix it. Don't worry about it. You know it's in good hands," Nick responded arrogantly. Kumiko just rolled her eyes and looked around. She noticed that curiosity had gotten the better of Kari and was currently looking at all the cars and bikes. She also noticed that Kai was surprised to see so many in one garage. Kumiko, Tala, and Hotaru just shared amused looks as they looked on. Nick walked up to the small group and asked," What are you going to take today?"

"I was actually thinking of taking my car," Kumiko replied with a semi thoughtful look. Tala raised an eyebrow at this.

"Honto ne? I thought you only drive that one once in a while," Tala said with slight surprise. Kumiko just shrugged.

"It's been a while," Kumiko stated.

"Yeah right. Two weeks is what I hardly call a while," Hotaru voiced sarcastically. Kumiko just smiled sheepishly.

"I was talking relatively," Kumiko said, trying to defend herself while making her way toward a small cabinet on the wall. Taking out a key, she unlocked it and looked at the six sets of keys. "Tala, you still hanging on to that Ferrari?" she asked, glancing at the redhead over her shoulder. Tala just shrugged his shoulders. Kumiko rolled her eyes and grabbed her set of keys. She relocked the cabinet and went toward the back where there were two more garage doors. She opened on and went in. They soon heard the roar of an engine and soon saw a royal blue two door Nissan Skyline come out and stop right in front of them. She turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"You fixed it up fast," Tala remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened with it?" Kai asked wondering what Tala meant.

"Two weeks ago I was in a street race with this car. Well one of the drivers was being a pain and bet that he could beat me. I agreed to the bet and being the loser he was didn't set any ground rules before the race. Then during the race, he rammed his car on the right side of mine and put a pretty big dent on the door. I still won anyway and got the forfeit. He thought it wouldn't be a big deal and just brought out a wad of bills. Let's just say he wasn't expecting to hand over his car so suddenly," Kumiko explained with a smug look.

"His car wasn't all that bad either," Nick commented. "Of course, we made some modifications to meet our tastes."

"So Tala, what car are you taking? Or do you want to cram into my car?" Kumiko questioned to the lanky redhead.

"Me and Hotaru are just gonna go into another car since we made some dinner plans," Tala replied with a slight shrug. Kumiko simply nodded and gestured toward Kai and Kari to get into her car. Kari happily skipped toward the royal blue car and climbed into the back seat. "We'll follow you," Tala said heading toward a car with Hotaru following. Kai went into the passenger seat of Kumiko's car while she climbed into the driver's seat. Once again they heard the roar of the engine and with a quick wave to Nick, they were on their way with Tala following in a black Mercedes. The whole car ride was quiet, save for the music playing and Kari was looking at the scenery. About twenty minutes later they arrived and was not surprised that it was already packed. They did manage to find parking spots next to each other and made their way toward the gate. Once they were inside, Kari looked around anxiously, trying to decide what to do first.

"How about we ride some rides first, then have lunch and then play some games," Hotaru suggested. Everyone agreed and headed toward the ticket booth.

"How much you want to bet that I can get Kari the biggest prize her?" Kumiko challenged with an air of confidence. Tala and Kai both raised an eyebrow at her confidence and gave each other similar smirks.

"You're on!"

Later...

Kari happily stepped out of the car, clutching a fairly large silver gray wolf that she had received from Tala and an equally large black dragon from Kai. She grinned at her brother who was currently holding onto a red phoenix that was almost as big as her that she had gotten from Kumiko. The said girl was smiling smugly at Kai who had scowl on his face.

"Cheer up Kai-kun. I didn't think my forfeit was all that bad," Kumiko said with a Cheshire cat smile. Kai just had an annoyed look on his face. They made their way toward the front door which was being held by a butler. Kai and Kari's personal maid, Ayami, appeared and smiled brightly at seeing the small group.

"Welcome home Kai-sama and Kari-san," Ayami greeted with a bow. Then she turned toward the third member of the group and smiled. "Good to see you again Haraguchi-san," she greeted with a slight bow. She then took both Kai's and Kari's bags while the butler took the large phoenix from Kai. Kari happily followed her maid with the butler in tow.

"Kai! You're home! Kumiko-san, good to see you are still her!" Yumi greeted with a bright expression on her face. She gave Kai a kiss on his cheek in which he returned and gave Kumiko a hug which was returned as well. "Come, my husband is in the living room." She lead the way toward the said room in which Sho was sitting down drinking a cup of tea. When he noticed the new arrivals, he stood up and walked up to them.

"Kai you're home," Sho said and nodded to his son. Kai returned the gesture and stepped aside so his father could greet Kumiko. Sho smiled at seeing the young woman again. "Kumiko-san, a pleasure to see you again," he said giving her a small hug in which she returned. He gestured for them to sit down and have a cup of tea. Just as they sat down, Kari came rushing in and greeted her mother first with a tight hug and then went to her father and sat in his lap. Sho didn't object and wrapped his arms around her. He then noticed that her arm had a bandage wrapped around it and there was a small bruise on her left cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards his wife who noticed his expression and then toward Kai who was looking anywhere but him. Finally he looked at Kumiko who had a slightly guilty look but was trying greatly to mask it.

"Sho, what is it?" Yumi asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Where did Kari get these?" She asked calmly, gesturing toward the bandage and small bruise.

'I was afraid of this,' Kumiko thought to herself, nervousness becoming evident. "Well, ano.....how shall I explain this?" she asked more to herself than the other occupants in the room. She began to fidget a bit, still unsure how to explain that their son was part of a gang and Kari got involved in a chase. She was surprised at Sho's next question.

"Was it the Radicals?" he asked still keeping the calm expression. Kumiko looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Kumiko asked in response, surprise still expressed on her face.

"Well, the night that you first had dinner with us, I noticed that Kai seemed greatly troubled. Yumi and I pulled him aside into my study and asked him what was wrong. He seemed hesitant to answer but eventually told us the truth. Let's just say that we were surprised that a girl like you was affiliated with a gang but then I remembered your surname and it made sense," Sho explained. At Kumiko's questioning face about her last name, he continued, "I remembered back in college that your father was my roommate and a good friend of mine and he told me about a gang called the Dark Shadows. It wasn't until later that I found out that he was part of it. I kept it a secret for him and he did numerous favors for me. When Kai told us he had the chance to become part of the infamous Dark Shadows that I heard so many things about, I gave him my consent to join if he wanted. Yumi felt the same way," he concluded and Yumi nodded in agreement. After a minute of silence, Kumiko smiled and looked toward Kai's parents.

"Arigato, for being so understanding. And gomen nasai for what happened to Kari," Kumiko replied with a sincere expression. Yumi smile softly and took Kumiko's hand.

"It's all right. Kari is still alive and well because of you. We should be thanking you for getting her out safely with only a few scrapes," Yumi said reassuringly. Sho nodded in agreement, bringing a brighter smile to Kumiko's face. Kari, being silent the whole time, spoke up to break the silence.

"Miko-chan, remember you said you were gonna stay for dinner," Kari reminded to the older girl. Yumi became excited to hear that she would be staying and Sho was equally happy but didn't express it as much as his wife.

"That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell us sooner? I must inform the chef," Yumi hurriedly said, rushing off toward the dining area. Sho just chuckled at his wife's antics. They began conversing until dinner was announced by Yumi and everyone went toward the dining table, taking the same seats as the last time Kumiko was there. The evening went on comfortably and Kari even informed her parents of the small bet at the amusement park earlier between Kumiko, Kai, and Tala and how both boys lost. Yumi and Sho both shared a laugh at that while Kumiko just smirked at Kai who had a scowl on his face. Soon after dinner, Kumiko left promising to return one day, agreeing to bring her father. Kai escorted her to her car and gave her a kiss good night, promising to call later that night. She went home relieved that it went so well and surprised that the Hiwatari's already knew. Once again her father had saved her from a long and difficult explanation.

Well there you have it...another chapter out just for you readers. Now I did something for you...now you have to do something for me...which is click that button down there at the bottom the screen and review.

Oh yeah...I'm still taking characters if anyone is interested in having their character put in this story. All the details were in the last chapter.

later, kurai hoshi


	8. Tricks But No Treats

Well now isn't this a surprise? I know that I said that I wouldn't update this story until I finished the other one, but I just couldn't help it since it fell into the Halloween holiday. Hope you enjoy it and that I'm not losing my touch...Thanks to **Hellblazer**, **ShiningShadow187**, **Anime-Obsessive**, **Musei Kage**, and **Ayuka-chan** for letting me use your characters in this story. You'll be seeing them in the next chapter hopefully! Also thanks to all my reviewers, you know I love you! Keep them coming!

I don't own anything except for my own characters...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 7: Tricks but No Treats

Weeks flew by without any incidents for the exception of the small encounter with a couple of Radicals that tried to get Ozuma and Kumiko. They were taken out easily enough, obviously not knowing who they were dealing with. Everyone figured that they were inexperienced because Kadin was lacking in members. The Haraguchi mansion was currently putting up Halloween decorations, which was only a week away. They had yet to decide what to wear for the school dance.

"So Miko-chan, what do you plan on dressing up as for the dance?" Mariam asked, putting up fake spider webs at some corners of the large room.

"More like her and Tala-kun. You know they always pair up for the contest," Salima remarked putting some fake spiders around the webs and hung some from the ceiling.

"What Tala-kun and I are dressing up as is a surprise. Right Tala-kun?" Kumiko asked looking over at her companion who was helping her empty and carve pumpkins.

"Hai. All of you are gonna have to wait and see us at the dance," Tala replied with a smile and wink. He scooped out all of the pumpkin's insides and was currently trying to decide what to carve. He looked over to Kumiko and saw that she was doing some complex carving that she was almost finished with.

"Well that doesn't help any of us. What if we dress up the same as you guys," Ray asked who was working on a scarecrow with Max and Mariah.

"How about we all just let Miko-chan decide what we should be for Halloween and just do the costumes ourselves?" Tyson suggested, stopping for a minute to look at his skeleton painting.

"That's not a bad idea, Tyson. Since Miko-chan and Tala-kun seem to be the best here, they would suggest the best for us," Karen said, agreeing with her boyfriend. She set aside her finished black cat painting.

"I don't know you guys. I mean don't you want to dress however you want?" Kumiko slightly protested.

"We will be dressing up the way we want after you two tell us what we should be," Midori reasoned with a smirk. Everyone agreed to what she said and looked expectantly at the two carving pumpkins. Kumiko and Tala looked at everyone and then looked at each other then sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it, but we don't want to hear any comments or complaints on what we suggest," Kumiko said with a slight warning tone in her voice. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that whatever they decide on they would like it anyway. They went back to what they were doing but were listening attentively to hear what they had to say. "Alright, well Naomi-chan could be an Arabian like dancer," Kumiko suggested first. Naomi had a certain twinkle in her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"The perfect devil would be Johnny," Tala said with a smirk. The said red head just huffed but didn't say anything more.

"Salima-chan too," Kumiko added on and Salima just smiled.

"Hai and Ian could be the grim reaper since he doesn't really like to dress up that much," Tala suggested to the said boy.

"Damn straight I don't," Ian huffed and went back to constructing his special effects for the outside of the house. Everyone just chuckled, knowing the reason he was going was because of Kumiko and Midori.

"I think Ozuma-kun would make a great pirate," Kumiko stated with a thoughtful expression.

"And Mariam-chan would make a lovely Cleopatra," Tala said with a smile and winked at the said girl who returned the gesture.

"And I think Hotaru-chan would make an awesome Medusa but don't take it offensively," Kumiko said with a sheepish look. Hotaru just nodded, actually liking the idea.

"Kenny could be an old school gangster," Tala joked with a smile. "And Sophie-chan would make a beautiful fairy," he added.

"Rei-kun has got to be a ninja and Mariah-chan had said she wanted to be a witch this year so..." Kumiko trailed off to look at the pink haired girl who nodded enthusiastically.

"I bet Max could pull off being a headless horseman and Julie-chan would be a cute Tinkerbelle," Tala said and looked at his almost complete pumpkin.

"Karen would be a fabulous princess," Kumiko said with a smile. "Kai already knows what he's gonna be," she added and winked at her boyfriend. Kai looked away from her, trying to hide his blush. "Midori would make a great fallen angel and Kane would be a handsome knight," she concluded. Tala nodded in agreement and both went back to their carving.

"Hey, what about me?" Tyson whined, noticing that they hadn't suggested anything to him.

"A jester," Tala and Kumiko replied simultaneously. Both looked at each other with amused expressions. They obviously had the same idea. Everyone chuckled at Tyson's shocked and mock hurt face.

"So does that mean that you guys think I'm funny?" Tyson asked, trying to save himself.

"Iie. It means that you are a baka," Kai replied with a smirk. Tyson's face defaulted and everyone else laughed good-naturedly. He huffed and went back to his painting.

"Your carvings are so complex Miko-chan. I can hardly tell what the designs are," Midori commented, finished putting up strings and crepe paper. She stood next to the said girl and tried to decipher the designs. "What are they?" she asked, giving up on making them out herself.

"You guys wanna see?" Kumiko asked in response. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was curious and wanted to know what she was doing. She placed a candle in each pumpkin and lit one of them up. Everyone was amazed at the shadows dancing on the walls. They saw two phoenixes and noticed that they were the very phoenixes on Kai's and her's back. They weren't as detailed but everyone could tell it was the same. Kumiko blew out the candle and lit the next one, which showed a wolf and a butterfly. She continued on like this and everyone noticed that she did everyone's tattoo and carved them along with their significant other. Everyone smiled at her and she returned the gesture. "A tribute to you guys," she simply explained. Everyone continued on with what they were doing and in no time at all, the Haraguchi mansion looked like a haunted house itself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Have you gotten the information I sent you out for?" a figure asked the slightly nervous boy in front of him. He had that kind of effect on people except for a certain group of people that he despised.

"H-hai, I did," the boy stuttered, handing his leader a file. He took it and scanned over it, a smirk crossing his features.

"We can use this bit to our advantage. Good work. You may go," he said and dismissed the relieved messenger. As the boy was leaving, another person came into the office. He raised an eyebrow at seeing the leader of the Radicals smirking, satisfaction on his face.

"Kadin?" the newcomer called out, unsure of Kadin's intentions.

"Jake, I think we may have a way to stop those Dark Shadows," Kadin informed his right hand man. Jake quirked an eyebrow and approached his friend. He wondered if this plan would work because all of their past plans failed. The Dark Shadows were crafty and managed to attack and slip back into the shadows unnoticed. Not to mention their leader was a mastermind and was his daughter.

"What is it?" Jake questioned, peering at the file on Kadin's desk. He quirked an eyebrow. "A flier?"

"Not just any flier Jake. It's a flier from a certain high school that a certain group goes to," Kadin explained with an evil smirk.

"So what's the plan then?" Jake questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Glad you asked. This Halloween dance of theirs will be the perfect opportunity," Kadin responded with a darkened expression.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's not so bad," Mariam commented to the so far small group. The only ones that had arrived were herself, Ozuma, Mariah, Rei, Max, and Julie. They were currently in the gym of their school for the annual Halloween dance. Each was in their costumes and was waiting for the others to arrive.

"Yeah but everyone knows that last year was the best in school history because Miko-chan got Evanescence to perform that night," Mariah stated. True to her promise, she was dressed as a witch. Her dress had one-inch straps and ended her knees but was jaggedly cut. There were sheer black arm length sleeves that just flowed from the straps. She had on net stockings with black-heeled shoes. Leaving her hair down, she had on a regular witch's hat. She had black eye liner with dark gray eye shadow and black earring.

"Last year was awesome though," Max commented. He was a headless horseman as Tala had suggested, and did he look it. He wore an old English outfit, which was blue and white, and instead of his head there was a pumpkin with an evil face carving on it. With some help from Ian, he was able to make a replica of his own head and had it tucked under his left arm. Next to him was Julie who was in her Tinkerbelle outfit down to the slippers and small glittering wings. Her hair was tied up in a bun with some loose strands framing her face.

"Do you guys know when the others are coming?" Rei asked curiously. He was in a regular black ninja costume with an actual kodachi strapped to his back. He put his hair in a black cloth instead of the usual white. He had a face covering that covered all except for his eyes but it was off for the moment. Mariam shrugged her shoulders, not knowing when the others would arrive. She was in her Cleopatra costume, a white Egyptian wrap dress that dragged on the floor a bit with a golden sash around her waist. She had on a gold coiled snake armlet and headpiece and gold bracelets. There was a long sash-like white cloth that came from her shoulder that had that large gold necklace and connected to her bracelets, letting excess fall down.

"I'm sure they'll be coming soon," Ozuma stated in his pirate costume. He truly looked liked one with his white three quarter sleeve shirt that had jagged ends on it. He wore a black lace vest and a red sleeveless coat that ended above his knees. He wore black pants that were being held up by a black gold buckle belt and black boots. A sword in its sheath on his left side, a dagger on his right, a black eye patch on his left eye, a striped bandana that was tied on the right side of his head and his regular gold earring in his left ear completed his look.

"I can't believe you guys actually dragged me here," a voice mumbled from behind the group. They turned around and saw everyone else except for Kai, Kumiko, Tala, and Hotaru. Ian was dressed as the grim reaper, scythe and all. Midori was a fallen angel in a full-length black long sleeve dress that flared slightly. There was a low neckline with a black sash wrapped around her torso. On her back there were small bat like wings and around her neck was a black cloth choker with a silver charm dangling down. Her hair had black highlights and was pulled up with two black bands and she had on black shoes.

"Chill out Ian, it's out last year here so we should make it count," Salima said in her devil outfit. She had on a red strapless dress that ended at mid thigh with splits on both sides. She also had on red knee high boots, red gloves that went pass the elbows, and leaving her hair down, she had horns and a tail. Johnny was in his so-called devil costume that only consisted of a red shirt and baggy red pants with devil horns, a tail, a red fork staff, and a red and black cloak. Naomi was in a lavender Arabian like dancer get up with silver linings. Her pants were practically hanging off her hips and she had on lavender slippers. She put her curled up hair up with a headpiece and a veil hung from it covering half her face. She had on silver armlets and bracelets and hanging from her hips was a silver chain with charms dangling from it.

"Man I'm hungry! Where's all the food?" Tyson grumbled, looking around for the refreshment stand. He was in his medieval jester costume that had purple and green patterns. He had on a three-pointed hat and pointed shoes with bells attached at the tips. Karen shook her head at her boyfriend in her medieval like princess get up. Her low neckline baby blue dress was chiffon like with many layers. Her long sleeves flared out at her elbows and her hair was down with the occasional curl and a headpiece that matched her dress. Kenny was in a black pinstripe suit with a white hat and tie on. He had a fake uzi strapped on his left shoulder. Sophie was in her faery blue chiffon like dress that had baby blue and white sheer like layers that were jagged at the bottom and ended above her knees. She had sheer like jagged cap sleeves and her hair was done in a messy bun and on her back were glittering wings. Kane was dressed as a knight, a blue tunic with brown pants and boots along with gloves and a cloak. Strapped to his side was a sheathed sword.

"So any ideas on how Tala-kun and Miko-chan will dress up as?" Karen asked the large group.

"We already got a bet going on. I bet they a hundred bucks that they come as something dark," Ian said with a smug look under his hood. Others nodded in agreement.

"I bet they're gonna do something sappy," Johnny said with a snort. Some were a bit skeptical.

"You'd be surprised Johnny-kun," a new voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Hotaru standing there along with Kai. She was wearing a black Greek like wrap that was similar to Mariam's outfit. She had the black cloth sash that went from her shoulder straps to her ankles. There was a long black sash that was tied below her breasts and a golden snake armlet on her right arm. Her headpiece had some snakes on it and her hair was in small braids and she wore black-heeled shoes. Kai was behind her in a Zorro outfit, mask, hat, sword, and all.

"So where are they?" Mariah asked looking for the two missing. Everyone was glancing around as well wondering where they were. Unknown to them, Tala and Kumiko were already behind them hidden in the shadows with smirks on their faces.

"What's the worry? Were right here," Kumiko said in a slightly icy tone. Everyone turned around and nearly froze on the spot if it hadn't been for the amused twinkle in their eyes. Both Kumiko and Tala were vampires, looking pretty realistic, especially Tala since he had a pale complexion. He was wearing a white shirt and vest. He on a black jacket and had a red sash from his left shoulder going across his chest and black pants. He had a black cloak that had red satin on the inside and he had a pair of sunglasses that had fallen low on his nose. Kumiko was wearing an all black dress that had a slit on the left side that went all the way up past the mid thigh. She had off the shoulder long sleeves that connected to silver rings on her middle fingers. Her nails were painted black and most of her make up was like Mariah's, dark. Her hair was done up in a French twist with excess from the clip sprouting out and strand that was framing the left side of her face. With a pair of dangling black earrings and black strap heels, she was done.

"Wow. You two look great," Karen complimented with an amazed look. Kumiko and Tala smirked, showing their teeth. They had fangs that actually looked like the real thing. Ian nudged Johnny and held out his hand.

"Pay the man!" Ian said with a smug look. Johnny grumbled and took out his wallet and fished out a hundred dollar bill and shoved it into his hand. The two vampires raised eyebrows at this but shrugged it off.

"So did you guys enter the contest?" Max asked curiously.

"Of course we did. We saw some of the other contestants and they don't stand a ghost of a chance," Kumiko said with a smug expression. The others nodded in agreement, knowing they always won ever since the Halloween dance started.

"Well now that we're all here, why don't we try to enjoy ourselves until the end of the contest and then head out to a real Halloween party," Mariah said excitedly. The others nodded in agreement once more and set off. The first thing they did was take pictures, then couples and some singles. First there was the whole group together, then girls, then boys. Next were couples, with significant others and such. Kumiko took a picture with Kai first then Tala. Lastly were singles who were Mariah, Naomi, Mariam, Ozuma, Max, and Tyson. After all that they went separate ways, some to the dance floor and some to the refreshments stand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Have they noticed anything yet?" a voice called in his earpiece microphone.

"Not as far as I can see Kadin," someone responded.

"Good. Make sure they don't," Kadin replied back with an evil smirk. They were currently waiting outside Anami High School while some undercovers were inside at the dance. Kadin thought this was the perfect opportunity to get them but Jake was still skeptical.

'I still don't think this will work. The Dark Shadows would never be unarmed or unaware. Plus all those guys Kadin sent in are bakas,' Jake thought to himself. He thought this was a bad idea to begin with but he didn't voice that to Kadin. He would just sit back and see what would happen tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sounds like they're trying to replay last year's dance by putting on Evanescence," Kumiko commented with a smirk as she heard a particular song she loved. She looked at Kai with a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes as 'My Last Breath' came on. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him toward where Tala and some of the others were dancing. She began to dance and her eyes flashed with a slight challenging look toward the others. They met her challenge and began to dance in rhythm with the music.

Hold onto me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Kai brought Kumiko closer to him as they kept dancing to the beat. He kept his eyes solely on her as they danced, her to him.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Kumiko saw odd movement at the corner of her eye and instincts immediately kicked in. She narrowed her eyes a bit but kept up dancing as if not noticing anything. Kai noticed the sudden change but didn't want to ask her, not wanting to draw attention.

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

'So those Radicals think they can ambush us on our own territory? I don't think so. Soon the hunters will be the hunted,' Kumiko thought, smirking to herself while quickly formulating a plan. It was obvious to her that they didn't think she noticed them. They were dead wrong when she saw one of them show off their tattoo to oblivious ditzy blonds. (no offensive)

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black...

"Hoped you all enjoyed that. Trying to bring back memories of the previous year where our very own Kumiko Haraguchi got the real Evanescence here," the DJ announced. He resumed his job and put on some up beat song. Not long after, the costume contest got under way. All the contestants were called to the temporary stage. Tala and Kumiko stood in line among the other four-paired contestants.

"Alright! Let's get this contest started. I'm Junior Class President Fumiyo and in charge of all the dances for this year. Now let's introduce our contestants here," Fumiyo stated, gesturing toward the ten teens on the raised platform. There were a pair of pirates but not as good as Ozuma, Frankenstein and his bride, and Egyptian queen and her slave, a pretty decent sultan and a belly dancer, and of course Tala and Kumiko, the vampires. "Our judges were walking around the crowd looking at our contestants here and have made a decision," Fumiyo began as everyone waited to see who won. Many already had a feeling who won, no doubt that it would be the winners of the previous contests. Someone passed Fumiyo an envelope, which she took and opened. "Well this is no surprise. The winners are our Halloween costume champions Tala Valkyrie and Kumiko Haraguchi!" Fumiyo announced loudly. Everyone broke out into applause as a black and sliver headpiece was placed on their heads. "Now as tradition, they will share a dance. Arigato to the other contestants and better luck next year. Literally because our champs will be graduating this year," she announced to everyone as they made their way toward the dance floor. The DJ put on a slow song so Tala and Kumiko had to slow dance in front of everyone. Kumiko rested her head on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck.

"Tala-kun," Kumiko whispered getting his attention.

"Nani?" Tala responded moving his head slightly to see her. He nearly stopped when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"They're here," Kumiko mumbled in a low growl. Tala's eyes narrowed by a mere fraction at what she said. He closed his eyes, appearing to be enjoying the moment of the dance, but he really was wondering what Kumiko wanted to do about the sudden intrusion of the Radicals.

"Have something in mind?" Tala questioned quickly without much movement. He felt her nod her head in the slightest movement possible. They just kept on dancing until the song was over, then an up beat one came on and then everyone started dancing again. Tala and Kumiko made their way to the large group who were all waiting to leave. Before they left though, they saw the slight glare that Kumiko and Tala sent to them and they knew instantly that there was some sort of trouble brewing somewhere. Fully aware, the gang went on as if oblivious and scattered everywhere going to every possible exit. They were able to target all of the insiders and figured there were plenty more on the outside. Kumiko, Kai, and Tala were the only ones that were going through the main exit while the others found their own exit.

"I'm driving," Kumiko said while taking her keys from Kai.

"Which car did you two take?" Kai questioned with a curious glance.

"Hers," Tala simply said with a smirk. Kai's eyes widened a bit but shook off the surprise. They made their way out the gym fully aware that there were some Radicals following. They were so intent in getting them that they didn't even realize that the whole group wasn't together. Once the trio got outside, however, they blended in with the shadows perfectly, wearing nearly all black except for Tala who had to duck behind Kai a bit. When they saw the Radicals that were tailing them come out and were trying to find them, they quietly sneaked up behind them and knocked them out with a single hit to their necks.

"Bakas," Kumiko muttered while taking a quick glance around. There weren't any Radicals waiting on school grounds but she knew they were waiting outside the school. They quickly made their way toward Kumiko's Skyline and got in. She started up the engine and they were off, Kumiko speeding away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the fuck just happened?" Kadin barked to his men. His men undercover weren't responding to his calls, figuring they were discovered and knocked out. Jake stood off to the side, as if expecting this were to happen. Just then they saw bright headlights coming towards them and fast. They stared wide-eyed as they were able to see the passengers and driver who just winked at them and drove off.

"It was that Shadow bitch!" one guy just yelled out after the shock.

"No shit! After her!!" Kadin yelled getting into his car. Everyone followed after him in their own cars and bikes in hot pursuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Kadin's not so dumb after all," Ozuma commented with an amused smirk. He was currently driving with Mariam, Ian, Johnny, and Hotaru in his car. Right behind was Rei who was driving, Mariah, Tyson, Karen, and Naomi. They were currently speeding away from a good number of Radicals. They drove into a nearly secluded part of the town. When it was clear that there weren't any people around, Tyson, Karen, Naomi, Ian, and Johnny began shooting at the pursuing cars. Glass was shattered as well as a good few tires were blown out by accurate shooting on Tyson and Karen's part. They retreated back inside when the Radicals began firing back. They didn't have much luck though as the glass was bullet proof on Rei's and Ozuma's cars. When there was a slight cease in firing, Tyson and Karen took that opportunity to bust their tires. When they finished, Ian threw what looked like a small grenade at the raging group behind them that weren't able to follow them anymore. A few seconds later, the grenade exploded along with the cars that were close by it.

"Bakas," everyone seemed to mumble at the same time and just looked at each other with smiles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Those Radicals were too easy," Kane stated with narrow eyes. He was currently in his car with Salima, Kenny, and Midori. They were currently heading back toward the Haraguchi mansion with Julie, Max, and Sophie following them in another car. They easily shot down the tailing Radicals.

"Maybe Kadin's lacking in experienced lackeys," Kenny reasoned, trying to think of possible reasons why such inexperienced Radicals were chasing them.

"Or all the best ones are with Kadin himself and are after the others," Midori voiced in with worry.

"Or more specifically, Miko-chan, Tala-kun, and Kai-kun," Salima stated with worried narrow eyes. At that, Kane sped up, wanting to make sure that everyone was okay. He looked up into the rear view mirror and saw Julie speed up as well, noting the urgency.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kuso! Where did they go?!" Kadin snarled toward the few guys he had with him. The Dark Shadows had been able to bust the tires to most of their cars with only a few shots. They only had a few bikes and two cars currently with them.

"They could be hiding within these alleyways. We're gonna have to keep a sharp eye around here," Jake advised, glancing around. They began to creep around the deserted street, not noticing the two figures hidden in the shadows. If one looked close enough they could see a pair of crimson eyes glowing in the darkness along with the dull glint bouncing off a silver barrel, light provided by little shine the moon gave. Kadin and everyone around him were suddenly dropping to the ground, the tires being shot at. They were trying to find where the shots came from but since they couldn't hear the gunshots, were clueless as to where they came from. Soon all but a car and two bikes were left and there were a good number of them.

"Kuso! That bitch is gonna get it!" Kadin yelled angrily. He began to blindly shoot into the alleyways, hoping to get a hit. There was no such luck as the said girl and her companion left their hiding and went in search of their other companion waiting in her car. They quickly found him and got into the car, making a quick getaway. When they were far away enough the trio busted into fits of laughter unable to contain it.

"Kami, he is so temperamental. I've never seen him lose control like that," Kumiko said with a satisfied expression on her face. Kai was smirking, finally able to see the Radical leader himself. He was actually the one who took out most of the cars while Kumiko was driving. When she planned to take them out hidden in the alleyway, she was the one that was able to nail all the hits. He tagged along as back up and wanted to see Kadin himself.

"Wish I could have been there. Oh well, maybe next time," Tala said with a shrug. They quickly made it back toward the mansion where they noticed that everyone was back already. Parking the car, they made their way toward the den where the others were anxiously waiting. The trio stopped at the nearly closed door when they heard the others talking.

"What do you think happened to them? They never take this long," Mariah said nervously, worry etched in her voice.

"Don't worry about them. They're probably on their way back now, laughing their asses off at how much a baka Kadin is," Mariam reasoned, though she couldn't help but worry a little too.

"Yeah but still. Can't help but worry," Sophie countered.

"You guys have so little faith in us," a voice teased from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Kumiko, Tala, and Kai with smug looks on their faces. Everyone relaxed considerably and wondered why they even doubted them.

"Everyone here and accounted for?" Tala asked, looking around the room. Everyone nodded and he then along with Kai took a seat while Kumiko stood, ready to hear what the others had to report. Before she began, however, someone else made themselves present among the group.

"Otou-san, what are you doing here?" Kumiko questioned looking at her father who was standing in the doorway.

"We have some guests," Ryo responded simply. Then suddenly a little white figure appeared from behind him and shot off toward the unsuspecting girl. Kumiko almost toppled over had she not balanced herself quickly. She looked down to see Kari beaming up at her with a bag almost full of candy in her angel costume. Then next to Ryo, Sho and Yume Hiwatari appeared with amused looks on their faces.

"Hey Kari-chan, have fun trick-or-treating?" Kumiko asked the young girl who let her go when she knelt down to her level. She nodded enthusiastically and everyone smiled at her energetic response.

"How about you? You're all dressed up. Did you go trick-or-treating?" Kari asked innocently with a smile. Kumiko smirked a bit, as did everyone else except for the three adults.

"Oh you could say that we were doing more tricking than getting treats, Kari-chan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's that for this chapter. Hoped you liked it and Happy Halloween! Don't forget to review and I'm still taking characters if you're interested in having them in this story.

later, kurai hoshi


	9. Deception or Not

Well here is an update for you. Sorry it took a long time, but I just had to finish my other story first. Thanks to **Hellblazer, ShiningShadow187, Anime-Obsessive, Musei Kage, and Ayuka-chan** for letting me use your characters in this story. Hopefully you'll like the way I put them in this story. If you don't, then let me know. Enough with me and on to the story.

I'm not rich so...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 8: Deception...or is it?

"What are the plans for the winter break, hoshi?" Ryo asked his daughter while they were both working in his office. He was doing paper work for the business while Kumiko was looking over reports from various gang activities. She was slightly troubled at what she was reading.

"Not sure yet. Pretty sure that we're all going to the Winter Formal Saturday night. Don't know what we're gonna do for Christmas though. Why you ask?" Kumiko responded not looking up. She did when he didn't reply back to her and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"There are several meetings scheduled over the holidays and I was wondering if you'd help me out if nothing was planned," Ryo replied, finishing up his papers and placing them in a file folder.

"What kind of meetings?" Kumiko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a business meeting in Russia and then the Alliance meeting in China," Ryo answered opening another file and worked on it.

"Another Alliance meeting? What is it this time?" Kumiko asked slightly exasperated.

"Not exactly sure but I'm sure you wanted to discuss the issue about the Radicals right?" Ryo responded.

"I suppose you're right but I haven't decided to go yet. Let me check with the others and I'll let you know soon," Kumiko replied going back to the reports.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what's the plan for Christmas?" Salima asked the large group at lunch on Wednesday at school. Winter break was the following week and that Saturday was the annual Winter Formal.

"How about we do that Secret Santa thing again like the year before?" Mariah suggested with a smile. No one objected and seemed okay with the idea.

"We can have it at my place on Christmas Eve," Kumiko said while writing down the plan in her planner. She had yet to tell them about the meetings but since she had plans for Christmas now, she wouldn't have to go. They went on as usual until someone approached their table. Kumiko saw that it was the junior class president Fumiyo and wondered what she wanted. She walked up to her with Kai following and everyone else just looked on thinking it wasn't too important.

"Konnichiwa Haraguchi-san and Hiwatari-san," Fumiyo greeted toward the two with a slight nod. Both seniors returned it greeting the young underclassman.

"Is there something you need?" Kumiko asked the young girl with a questioning glance.

"Ano... I was wondering if you were going to attend the Winter Formal this year," Fumiyo responded a bit.

"Hai, I believe I am. What of it?" Kumiko answered wondering why the girl in front of her was nervous.

"Well, the dance committee and myself were wondering if you could do a small performance. We've heard a rumor that you were quite the singer," Fumiyo said with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Oh really. Is that so?" Kumiko questioned with a raised eyebrow. She turned toward her comrades and found them acting innocently as if they didn't hear a thing. She turned back and was about to decline when she saw somewhat pleading eyes from Fumiyo. With a sigh, she gave in. "I shall sing one song and that is all, understood?"

"Arigato Haraguchi-san! Please inform me of the song you shall sing," Fumiyo urged the older girl while getting a pen and notepad out. Kumiko thought about it for a moment before glancing slyly at Kai. He caught the look and wasn't sure if he was going to like what she had in store for him.

"Alright Fumiyo-san. Hiwatari-san and I will sing a duet and I will give you the music for it later," Kumiko replied with a smirk. She saw Kai's eyes widen with surprise and slightly laughed at his horrified expression.

"Honto ne? That's great! I'll meet you after school to get the music then. Arigato gozaimasu," Fumiyo said with a bright and excited smile. She left in a hurry toward her friends who were in the committee and told them the news. Kumiko just smiled in amusement and turned to Kai who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"You know you love me," Kumiko said with a sweet smile.

"So you believe," Kai remarked with an amused smirk.

"That hurts Kai, it really does," Kumiko joked while walking back to the group with the said boy following her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You wanted to see me Kadin?" Jake questioned as he walked into Kadin's office. The Radical leader was sitting at his desk looking at something with a smirk.

"Hai sit down. I have a plan," Kadin offered not looking at his second. Jake complied and just sat across from Kadin until he spoke. Kadin finally put down what he was looking at and looked up to Jake. "I plan to rip the Haraguchi bitch and her lover boy apart."

"Who would that be?" Jake wondered, not knowing that the girl was with someone. It was fact on the streets that Kumiko Haraguchi never found anyone to attach herself to because no one really caught her eye. Even Kadin tried to get her before he became the Radical leader. Word would have traveled fast if anyone knew this fact. Obviously not many did.

"The Hiwatari boy," Kadin sneered with a slight scowl.

"Kai Hiwatari?" Jake questioned more to himself than to Kadin. He was a bit surprised that Kadin seemed to hate Hiwatari even though he hadn't done anything directly to him. He concluded that Kadin still harbored some desire for the Dark Shadow girl and maybe use the Hiwatari boy to their advantage if they succeeded. "What do you plan to do?" Jake asked his leader with a questioning glance.

"Sabotage the relationship," Kadin simply said with an evil glint in his eyes. He passed what he was looking at earlier to his second when he gave him a questioning glance again. Jake picked up what appeared to be photos and looked at them. His eyes widened a bit when he saw who was in the photo. The leader of Black Chaos was with a girl whose back was to most of the shots but it appeared to be the Haraguchi girl. The same hair and everything, even the exposed tattoo.

"Do you think this is her?" Jake asked, wondering if it was set up this way or it was actually her.

"I know its her. Someone told me that she left on a little business trip the very date on those photos. Plus the one who took those photos guaranteed that she sounded and acted like the Haraguchi bitch. He even said the tattoo looked exactly the same," Kadin explained with a smug smile.

"So you gonna send these to Hiwatari?" Jake asked making sure the plan was right.

"Hai. Copies have already been sent," Kadin responded with an evil glint. "We'll just let him do the rest."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kai-sama, you have a delivery," a maid said knocking on her young master's door. A few seconds later the door was opened to reveal a slightly frustrated Kai, still in his school uniform.

"Arigato," Kai replied taking the package from the maid. She bowed and took her leave while Kai closed the door and looked at the package curiously. It was a large yellow envelope that was bulging at one end and didn't have a return address on it. He took extreme caution as he opened it. Seeing that he was still alive, he slid out the contents onto his desk. A smaller envelope came out but nothing else. Kai picked up the smaller envelope and opened it. His curiosity peaked as he saw photographs inside. He took them out and looked through them. His curiosity turned into anger as he looked though the photos. Each picture showed Kumiko having a grand time with some other guy on the very weekend she said she would be gone for business purposes. He shoved the pictures back in the small envelope and grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house toward his car. He was so angry that he didn't notice an odd figure standing on the curb with an evil smirk on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Otou-san I still haven't decided," Kumiko said to her father in his office. Even though the group had made plans, she was still debating on whether to help her father out with the trips or not.

"I'll need an answer soon hoshi. Either you go or out," Ryo replied with a slightly serious tone. Kumiko was about to reply back when there was a knock on the door. "It's open," Ryo said loudly.

"Gomen nasai for interrupting but Kai Hiwatari-sama is here to see Kumiko-san and says it's urgent," a butler informed to the pair.

"Ano... arigato," Kumiko said with a confused look on her face. "I'll be back otou-san," she said and left the office, closing the doors. She dismissed the butler after he told her Kai was waiting in the living area. When she entered the living room, he was pacing back and forth with an angered scowl on his face and wondered why he was so angry. "Kai-kun? What is it?" He turned toward her quickly at her surprised that she saw it was directed toward her.

"Where did you go that weekend when you were gone?" Kai questioned calmly, ignoring hers.

"I told you. It was a business trip for otou-san. Doushite?" Kumiko answered with narrowed questioning eyes.

"How do I know that you really went on a business trip for your father?" Kai questioned back coming up to her.

"Are you questioning me?" Kumiko asked right back at him, wanting to know where this was going.

"I don't think I need to, not anymore. Our relationship is over," Kai spat at her with blazing, hateful eyes.

"Nani? Doushite?" Kumiko asked with wide confused eyes.

"I can't trust you anymore. And these prove it," Kai responded throwing down the envelope full of photos which came sliding out from it's confinements. Kumiko nearly crumbled with his last words but snapped out of it when he threw the envelope down. She turned her gaze toward the floor where the pictures were and just stared. "Sayonara," Kai said taking his leave. Kumiko was frozen on the spot until the door slammed, knocking her back to reality. She bent down and picked up the pictures. She shifted through them and her eyes widened a bit then narrowed in anger and disbelief. She stormed back to her father's office and approached him.

"I've made my decision. I've decided to go to the meetings. Have the files sent to my room. I'll be in the music room," Kumiko said steely. It was obvious to him that she was angry about something. He just nodded in agreement and she left the office, closing the doors with a slam. Ryo stopped what he was doing and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"You need to get here and fast. Something's up with Miko-chan," Ryo informed to the other person. He hung up the phone and sank back into his seat. He suddenly heard a piano playing and the recognized the music immediately. He just hoped that Tala would find out what's wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes later after receiving the phone call from Ryo, Tala rushed over to the mansion to see what could be the matter with his best friend. He parked his car out front and rushed through the front door. He was about to ask the butler, who opened the door, where Kumiko was but was given the answer when he heard a piano playing a familiar melody. He quickly made his way toward the music room as the playing got louder the closer he got. He opened the door and closed it after him. He approached the figure cautiously.

'Moonlight Sonata. She only plays this piece when she's angry about something. Wonder what it is this time,' Tala thought to himself as he made his way toward the pianist. He stood next to the black grand piano, facing the girl behind the keys. She played the piece as if she were the actual composer Beethoven himself.

"I suppose otou-san called you here to see what was the matter with me, am I right?" Kumiko questioned in a calm voice.

"Yeah he did. I think it's because I'm the only one who's ever lived sanely after leaving this room with this song playing from it," Tala joked slightly. He didn't see a single reaction come from the girl. He narrowed his eyes with worry and sat on the bench next to her as she kept on playing. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Hiwatari and I are over," Kumiko simply stated in an emotionless voice.

"Nani?! Doushite?" Tala asked surprised at the sudden break up. She didn't respond but gestured with her head and envelope that was sitting on top of the piano near the music sheets. He picked it up and looked through the photos inside. 'Did Kai think that...' He began to draw his own conclusion on what happened. He wrapped his arms around her that caused her to stop playing. It was then in his arms that she let the tears of heartbreak fall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you really have to go Miko-chan? What happened to playing Secret Santa?" Mariam asked with a small pout. It was Friday night and she and Salima were in Kumiko's room helping her pack.

"Hai, I have to go and don't worry. You guys will still be here so you can still have the party here," Kumiko replied as she folded some clothes into her suitcase.

"You're still going to the dance tomorrow night right?" Salima asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Hai I am. I did agree to sing for dance, but right after I sing I'll have to leave," Kumiko informed to the two.

"Christmas won't be the same without you," Mariam said in a melancholic tone.

"Don't worry. I know I can't be here but to make up for it I bought everyone a present," Kumiko said trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Mariam and Salima perked up wondering what she had gotten them. "They're all under the tree in the den but you can't open them until after you exchanged gifts, okay?" Mariam and Salima nodded and smiled happily although on the inside they knew her real reason on leaving. Everyone heard about the break up the next day when Kumiko didn't show up, although Mariam, Salima, Kane, and Ozuma assured everyone that they saw her at breakfast. Mariah was the first to blow at the accusation and Rei had to drag her away before something bad happened.

"So when are you coming back?" Salima asked wondering why Kumiko didn't hand out that piece of information. Everyone knew she was leaving but only a select few knew where and when. Meaning only Tala, Mariam, Salima, Ozuma, Kane, and her father knew where and when she was leaving. Kumiko didn't want everyone to know and only she knew when she would be returning. Kumiko was about to respond to the question when a knock came to her door.

"It's open," Kumiko said to the person on the other side of her door. It opened to reveal her butler who bowed in greeting.

"Gomen nasai for the intrusion Kumiko-san but you have a visitor," the butler informed. Kumiko looked toward her comrades who were as confused as she was and didn't know who it could be.

"Tell them I'll be right there," Kumiko said. Her butler bowed and took his leave, closing the door as well.

"Who do you think it is?" Mariam asked curiously.

"Won't know until I find out," Kumiko stated, making her way toward her door. She turned toward the other two before leaving. "You two stay here. I won't take long." With that she left and headed toward the living room area. She was surprised at who her visitor was. "Kari-chan?" The little girl perked up at hearing her name and turned toward the older girl. Her face brightened immediately and ran to greet the older girl.

"It's good to see you Miko-chan!" Kari greeted with a big bright smile. She hugged Kumiko, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's good to see you too Kari-chan but how did you get here and why?" Kumiko wondered why the little girl was alone and hot with someone. Kari let go and they both sat down on the couch. Kumiko waited for Kari to answer her questions.

"Well I wanted to see you and ask you why onii-chan has been acting differently," Kari explained simply and innocently. Kumiko quirked an eyebrow at hearing Kai was acting differently toward his family.

"How has he been acting?" Kumiko asked.

"Most of the time he spends his time in his room doing nothing with a sad look on his face. I asked him why he wasn't his normal self but all he says is that he's tired or doesn't want to talk about it. Okaa-san and otou-san tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say what's wrong. That's why I came to you because we thought you might know," Kari explained as best she could. Kumiko knew perfectly well what was wrong with him and was shocked that he hadn't told anyone in his family that they had split up.

"Kari-chan, Kai and I aren't together right now. We're taking time apart from each other," Kumiko explained simply with a sad expression.

"Honto ne? Doushite? I thought you loved onii-chan," Kari questioned with sad eyes.

"I did and still do. We just needed some time apart to think about things," Kumiko explained again. "That's why I'm going away for a few weeks so I can think by myself."

"Nani?! So you're not gonna be here for Christmas?" Kari asked with a sad but shocked expression. Kumiko shook her head and tried to reassure the little girl by giving her a smile. "If I had known, then I could have given you your present but I don't have it with me."

"It's okay Kari-chan. I'll open it when I get back. In fact, that'll be the first thing I do when I get back no matter how tired I am," Kumiko assured with a soft smile.

"Pinky promise?" Kari asked, raising her right pinky to the older girl. Kumiko smiled a bit more brightly and clasped her right pinky to Kari's.

"Pinky promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally winter break!" Tyson exclaimed loudly. The large group agreed with him whole-heartedly, just not as enthusiastically. They were currently at the Winter Formal, all dressed up in formal attire of dresses and tuxes and wanting to spend the last few moments with their departing friend. The only one not with them was Kai who they assumed wouldn't attend because of recent incidents.

"Tell me about it! No school for three weeks!" Naomi happily said.

"The only downside is that Miko-chan won't be here with us," Mariah said with a small sad smile. Everyone's expressions seemed to go down hill at that statement.

"You guys shouldn't hold back because of me. Besides, Kimi-chan is in town and I invited her to come here. She should liven things up," Kumiko reasoned to the depressed group. They were surprised that the said girl was coming and got a bit excited as well.

"Haraguchi-san!" a voice called out to the said girl. Kumiko turned around to whoever called to her and saw that it was Fumiyo rushing toward her. She smiled excitedly when she arrived to the group. "Haraguchi-san, are you ready to perform your song with Hiwatari-san?"

"Ano... there might be a slight problem with that. You see Hiwatari-san isn't here as far as I know and won't exactly be here to perform with me," Kumiko explained with a slight sheepish expression.

"So you won't be singing tonight," Fumiyo replied with a disappointing look.

"I didn't say that. I don't think that having Hiwatari-san not here will be a problem. I can sing the whole song myself," Kumiko said trying to make the younger girl happy. She hated when people were sad or disappointed because of her and tried to make up for it as best she could.

"Honto ne? That's great! Then be ready to perform in about ten minutes. You can make your way toward the stage now," Fumiyo informed cheerily. Kumiko nodded and proceeded to follow the underclassman to the stage. Everyone else waited and had slight melancholic faces at hearing that she was supposed to sing with Kai. The sadness was short lived however when another figure approached the group.

"Why the long faces everyone?"

Everyone turned toward the new voice and was greeted by a girl who looked almost identical to the girl who just left. The only difference shown was that the girl had bright red eyes that shined with happiness and question toward the large group.

"Kimiko Kiriyama. So nice of you to join us," Hotaru greeted with a big smile.

"Oh cut the bullshit! You know you missed me!" Kimiko exclaimed to the group. Everyone broke out into laughter and quickly gave her a hug. When everyone was done, Kimiko looked around and found someone was missing. "Where's Miko-chan?"

"To cut a long story short, Miko-chan has to sing a song by herself because her ex-boyfriend thought she cheated on him," Mariah explained, still obviously angry with Kai of accusing Kumiko of such a thing.

"Nani?! Never mind. I'll get the whole story later. Right now we need to help Miko-chan. Tala go sing with her," Kimiko commanded with a flick of her wrist.

"Nani?! Why me?" Tala asked incredulously.

"Because you can sing and she shouldn't be up there by herself," Kimiko reasoned with an exasperated expression. "Now go." With that she shoved him off toward the stage and he reluctantly went.

Kumiko waited back stage with a microphone. She looked up when a voice called out her name. "Haraguchi-san, are you ready?" Fumiyo asked coming up to the older girl. Kumio gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Alright then. The stage is yours." Kumiko calmly walked out onto the stage and began her introduction. She didn't notice that someone else entered the back stage and grabbed a microphone as well.

"Konbanwa minna-san. You all probably heard all the rumors going around that I was to sing with Hiwatari-san this evening. Unfortunately there has been difficulties so I will sing the song myself," Kumiko concluded. She nodded toward the DJ and played the music. Before she could get out the first word, someone else beat her to it. She turned around in surprise when she recognized the voice.

(a/n: I usually don't do author notes but I had the feeling that you readers might need it. '**blah blah' -**guy; '_blah blah' -_girl **_'blah blah' -_**together)

**Just an ordinary day**

**Started out the same old way**

**But when I looked into your eyes**

**Right then I knew I found the one**

The whole time Kumiko stared at the red head next to her. She gave him a questioning glance and he just gave her a boyish grin.

_When I saw you smile at me_

_I felt the quivering through my knees_

_All along I knew someday_

_I'd give my heart to someone just like you_

Kumiko returned a smile and understanding and gratitude flashed through her eyes. Tala's turquoise eyes softened in understanding as well. Unknown to the both of them, a pair of crimson red eyes were staring at the pair from a corner of the room.

**Baby**

**Everyday it's always been the same thing**

**Til you came along**

**_Now it's amazing_**

**_What a pleasant change_**

**_A thousand words I still can't explain_**

**_I'd never thought I'd be in love_**

**_In love like this_**

**_I'd never thought I'd be a fool_**

**_Just for one kiss_**

**_I'd never thought that I'd be here_**

**_With someone like you_**

**_Never thought that I would be in love_**

**_The way that I do_**

The song expressed how Kumiko felt the whole time she was with Kai. She had always believed that that kind of love was foolish especially in her lifestyle and didn't go out with anyone. However, when she saw everyone else together, she had this longing to have what they had. She had her chance with Kai but fate didn't seemed to not let her have it.

_Baby_

**_Everyday it's always been the same thing_**

**_Til you came along_**

**_Now it's amazing_**

**_What a pleasant change_**

**_A thousand words I still can't explain_**

**_I'd never thought I'd be in love_**

**_In love like this_**

**_I'd never thought I'd be a fool_**

**_Just for one kiss_**

**_I'd never thought that I'd be here_**

**_With someone like you_**

**_Never thought that I would be in love_**

**_The way that I do_**

He could tell that she was hurt. Her eyes told it all. He had the most incredible urge to go up onto the stage and embrace her, hoping that it would all go away. However, he couldn't because he was the cause of all the pain.

**Here I am still around and wonder**

**_How did I make it without you?_**

**_Like a fairytale that has just come true_**

**_I'm so in love with you_**

**_I'd never thought I'd be in love_**

**_In love like this_**

**_I'd never thought I'd be a fool_**

**_Just for one kiss_**

**_I'd never thought that I'd be here_**

**_With someone like you_**

**_Never thought that I would be in love_**

**_The way that I do_**

**_The way that I do..._**

The whole audience roared with cheers and applause and some even with tears in their eyes. Kumiko was on the verge of tears herself but held them in and gave a smile as she and Tala bowed and left the stage. They put their microphones down and soon Kumiko was in Tala's arms, tears streaming down her face. They stood that way for a good few minutes undisturbed until Kumiko broke away.

"I'll be leaving now. Tell the others for me?" Kumiko asked, a slight plea in her eyes. Tala nodded and hugged her again, mumbling a few words of encouragement. She gave him a soft smile and left through the back door. Tala sighed and made his way toward the others to tell them the news. They greeted him with praise of a job well done and asked him where their leader went.

"She wanted me to tell you all that she was leaving and she would see us after the holidays," Tala informed. Everyone besides the ones that knew when she would leave was surprised that she left so suddenly.

"That's not fair! She said she would meet up with me before she'd leave. Said there was someone she wanted to introduce me to," Kimiko said with a small pout. Everyone just shook their heads at her. They didn't notice the figure coming up to them.

"It could have been me," the person claimed from behind them. Everyone turned to see Kai standing there with an expressionless face but his eyes spoke for him.

"Guess we have some explaining to do then," Tala said and motioned for everyone to get ready to leave. No one complained and got ready to go, most likely to the Haraguchi mansion where neither father nor daughter would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kumiko stepped off the private jet and went inside the terminal to retrieve her luggage. She glanced around and saw some familiar faces. She smirked and sneaked up behind the two unsuspecting people. "Well if it isn't Shogo Kawada and Liika Low of Black Chaos," she greeted tauntingly. The two said people turned around the grinned at who they saw.

"Kumiko Haraguchi of the Dark Shadows," Shogo greeted tauntingly as well.

"You two need to stop trying to intimidate each other. You know it won't work."

The trio turned their heads to see who had spoken to them and grinned when they saw who it was. Kumiko was the one who greeted the newcomer. "And I see that Kanna Chan of the Red Dragons has graciously offered us a ride."

"Where are the Blue Pyros and the Night Raiders?" Shogo questioned while looking around for the said groups.

"The dumb fucks aren't gonna arrive until later. I'll explain while we get to the manor. Come on," Kanna briefly explained to the small group.

"Well, this will be an interesting meeting, especially when those two groups arrive and I'm not in a good mood," Kumiko remarked with anger and annoyance flashing in her eyes. The other three held no pity for the missing groups.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's it for this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one out soon. Give me some feedback and maybe I'll get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks for reading and leave a review.

Until then, Kurai hoshi


	10. Winter Break Troubles

Well, this is the next chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. I decided to post this out for the holiday season. Thanks to all those who've reviewed and loaned me their characters for this story. Sorry to say that I won't be updating until after the holidays...gonna visit the family and stuff. Well, Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy the chapter!

I don't own anything...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: Winter Break Troubles

"So you by yourself Dark Shadow? Where is your second?" Kanna questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it's winter break. I couldn't take that away from him," Kumiko responded with a shrug. "So shall we be going then Red Dragon? This is your hometown and I want to leave this airport."

"Yeah sure. Let's go then," Kanna said dismissively and gestured for the trio to follow. They walked out of the airport and into the parking lot. They stopped at a red 4Runner and put their things in the back. Kanna took the wheel while Kumiko took passenger seat and Shogo and Liika took the back seats.

"So you were gonna tell us about the Night Raiders and Blue Pyros," Kumiko reminded the Chinese girl.

"The dumb fucks. They delayed their flight at the last minute. Something about their own business or some shit. They said they'll be here late tomorrow," Kanna replied with obvious anger.

"Aren't they informant?" Liika asked sarcastically. "I don't know why they're with this alliance anyway. They're the weakest ones out of the five of us. I say kick them out."

"I won't argue that they are the weakest ones but you gotta remember that they are good. Besides, if we just let them go then the Radicals would probably ally themselves with them," Kumiko reasoned.

"I guess so," Kanna said with a small pout. Not too long later they arrived at the large manor and got out the vehicle. Butlers then took their luggage to their rooms and Kanna led the way toward the living area where a young man sat.

"Ryuhei Zhou-shin of the Red Dragons," Kumiko greeted formally with an amused grin. The said young man stood at hearing his name and greeted the group.

"Kumiko Haraguchi of the Dark Shadows. Shogo Kawada and Liika Low of Black Chaos. Welcome to Hong Kong," Ryuhei greeted with a smile. He gestured for them to take a seat and they complied. "Hope you all had a pleasant flight." He gestured toward a maid to get some tea and refreshments.

"So when shall this meeting begin?" Shogo questioned as he sat back, getting comfortable.

"Relax. We can't start until the others are here and that's not until late tomorrow. Besides we have plenty of time," Kanna responded with a shrug.

"That's true. No need to rush. Although I do need to leave at the end of the week," Kumiko commented with a half smile.

"Still doing those business meetings for Shadow eh?" Liika replied with a raised eyebrow and slight amusement showing on her face. Kumiko just nodded in response and everyone shook their heads in sympathy.

"Well why don't we catch up while we can before those Night Raiders and Blue Pyros come. Try to enjoy the peace while we have it," Ryuhei suggested, everyone understanding what he meant. None of them particularly liked the female Blue Pyro that always accompanied her leader to these meetings. It would be twice as bad since her so-called lover, a.k.a. Tala Valkyrie, wasn't here.

"Maybe I should have brought Valkyrie with me," Kumiko said exasperatedly. Everyone chuckled lightly at the comment. "So what are we gonna do?"

"How about for the rest of the night we just talk and then tomorrow we decide what to do for the day," Kanna suggested. No one disagreed and just started reminiscing about the past.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"So now that we're here, mind explaining everything?" Kimiko questioned impatiently as the large group settled in the den of the Haraguchi mansion.

"First off, Kai that is Kimiko Kiriyama, a fellow Dark Shadow and the master at making disguises," Tala introduced. The said girl stood up and gave a sweeping bow. "Kimiko, that's Kai Hiwatari, the newest member.

"Now that that's over with, where did Miko-chan go?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"She had to go to meetings. Right now she's making her way to Hong Kong to have the Alliance meeting with Black Chaos, Red Dragons, Night Raiders, and Blue Pyros. Then she has business meetings in Russia for her father," Tala explained briefly. Everyone except Kai understood what was going on and relaxed. Kai however was still confused but Tala gave him a look that said he would explain later. Everyone stayed until they decided to head home. Kane, Salima, Ozuma, and Mariam went to their rooms and Kimiko was about to follow them when Tala called her and Kai back.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked with a confused expression.

"I wanted to clear something up," Tala said and produced the envelope full of pictures from his jacket. He handed them to Kimiko who had a questioning glance and looked through them. Kai narrowed his eyes and was about to leave when Kimiko gasped.

"Why do you have these pictures of me and Kawada?" Kimiko questioned as she kept shifting through the photos. Kai turned his attention to his ex-girlfriend look alike and the photos.

"I thought that was you," Tala said confirming his suspicions. He had thought it was some girl posing as Kumiko at first but then remembered that the Black Chaos leader wouldn't allow anyone in his house. He then thought of the next possible person and that person just confirmed it.

"What do you mean that's you? That's Haraguchi," Kai said, obviously confused about the whole thing.

"Iie, that's me. Everyone says that Miko-chan and I look exactly alike with our backs turned. Even our tattoos look alike but mine isn't a phoenix, it's a heron and looks a lot like her phoenix," Kimiko explained. "I often have to pose as her for various reasons. I'm claimed as her older sister since I am older than her and we look so much alike."

"Demo..." Kai began but didn't continue. He felt really guilty right then. He broke up with Kumiko because of a small misunderstanding. He felt like a fool for jumping to conclusions and felt even worse that he doubted her trust. "I'm such a baka," Kai said with a sigh.

"I won't argue with you there. Miko-chan is the only person you can absolutely trust, and she keeps her promises even if it means her life," Tala said seriously. He then let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped down. "Well, it's all in the past and you can't change what happened. But you can try your luck and get her back."

"Yeah don't worry Hiwatari-kun. I'm sure she still cares about you," Kimiko assured giving his shoulder a pat.

"Arigato," Kai said with a hopeful smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning Haraguchi," Ryuhei greeted the said girl as she entered the kitchen early that morning. He had been fixing himself a cup of coffee when she entered. "I think you're the only girl I know who would wake up so early."

"Well Zhou-shin, I'm not like most girls," Kumiko responded to his remark. She began to make a cup of tea with what there was available. "And you can call me Kumiko. It's not like I'm gonna kill you if you do."

"I doubt it but I'll only do it if you do it," Ryuhei joked with a smile. Kumiko returned it and went back to making her tea as Shogo entered the kitchen and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"Early bird as always," Shogo said to the younger girl. Kumiko just smiled and sat down next to Ryuhei at the counter near the kitchen. Shogo soon joined them and they sat quietly, drinking their drinks and enjoying the quiet morning. Soon a butler entered the kitchen and handed Ryuhei the morning paper. He took it gratefully and began to read it.

"Anything of interest?" Kumiko asked, peering at the paper in his hands.

"The police had a run-in with a minor local gang. Not much else," Ryuhei replied while scanning through the paper. They sat in silence once again with the occasional turn of a page from Ryuhei. A few moments later Liika who also took a cup of coffee and sat next to Kumiko soon joined them.

"I don't see how you cannot have the need for caffeine in the morning," Liika remarked, looking at Kumiko's cup of tea.

"It's not like I never need coffee to get me going. It's just that I don't think I'll be needing it this morning," Kumiko replied and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Master Zhou-shin but there is a phone call for you," a butler said while holding the phone toward his master. Ryuhei took the phone and greeted the person on the other line.

"Who is it?" Liika questioned when she saw annoyance and anger show on his face. Ryuhei mouthed 'Blue Pyro' to the group and got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean you won't be here today? When will you be here then?" Ryuhei questioned with a scowl on his face. When he heard the answer he exploded. "What?! What do you mean in two days?!" He didn't get to hear an answer because Kumiko snatched the phone from him.

"Haraguchi from Dark Shadows here. What in fucking hells is so important that you aren't here?" Kumiko questioned angrily in an icy tone. When she heard the answer, her anger peaked. "I don't give a fucking damn if you are having surgery for a heart transplant. Blue Pyro, and I know Night Raider is there too, you better get your sorry asses here now or else you'll pay with your life that I will personally see to." With that she hung up the phone and tossed it back to the Red Dragon leader. The trio looked at her with slight surprise. They didn't think she could blow up like that so fast and so early in the morning but she proved them wrong. She was the youngest out of all of them but she was the most skilled and deadly and wouldn't hold back on promises of death.

"I look forward to that promise being carried out," a voice said with amusement laced in their tone. Everyone turned to see Kanna at the doorway with an amused expression on her face. She entered the room and quickly made herself some coffee. "So what was the reason for his delay?"

"He said that he had to take care of some local gang trying to get his territory. And he had the Night Raider's help. Could he be anymore useless," Kumiko answered exasperated, cradling her head in her hands. Everyone else just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"So did he get scared when you talked to him?" Kanna asked with a grin.

"You don't know how much," Kumiko responded with a smirk. "He tried to cover it up but couldn't hide it from me. He should've known that by now." Everyone chuckled when she said that and calmed down soon after. "So what's the plan? They won't be here anytime soon even if I threatened their lives. They always find a way to make some dumb excuse."

"Girls? Shopping?" Kanna asked with a hopeful gleam. Kumiko and Liika glanced at each other with skeptical looks, not sure if they should agree or not. They chanced a glance at Kanna and soon regretted it when they saw big round puppy dog eyes. They gave a sigh and relented, knowing it would be one hell of a day. Kanna cheered and clapped her hands together.

"Ryuhei, we better run for it before they drag us along," Shogo said with a nervous glint in his eyes. Ryuhei nodded and both men quickly made their way out the door and into the sanctuary of Ryuhei's office. They decided they would be safe until the girls left.

The three girls went off, going from shop to shop, and picking things up from time to time. Kanna had purchased the most out of the three and was still going. They finally decided to break for lunch and do some 'girl talk.'

"So Kumiko, found anyone yet?" Kanna asked with an anxious look. The look turned to questioning when she saw Kumiko frown a bit. "What happened?"

"I did find someone but dumped me a few days ago because he thought I was cheating on him. It was actually Kimiko posing as me with Shogo in pictures that he got from who knows where," Kumiko explained scornfully. Kanna and Liika shared a worried glance and looked back at Kumiko when she sighed. "Oh well, it was...wonderful while it lasted. He treated me so...great. As if we were meant to be together."

"You still love him don't you?" Liika asked knowingly.

"Yeah I do," Kumiko replied wistfully. She shook her head to try to rid herself of the painful memories and focused on the two girls in front of her. "Come on. I still have to find Christmas presents for you two and the guys." She stood up and was followed by the two girls and they went off once again to the shops, looking for presents and such.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Days went by and soon Christmas Eve arrived and the Haraguchi mansion was bustling with activity. The large group was currently in the den getting ready to exchange gifts. Kimiko along with the Hiwatari family were there as well but didn't get themselves involved with the group's Secret Santa game.

"Alright, so who's going first?" Mariah asked looking over the group.

"Newest member first!" Kimiko yelled out to the group. Everyone looked at each other and agreed. Then they turned their eyes toward Kai and waited. He sighed and stood up with his gift in his hands. He looked over the group and gave a small smile.

"I'm gonna regret giving this to him but--" Kai began and walked over to Tyson and handed his gift over. Tyson had a surprised but anxious look on his face as he opened up a small yellow envelope with a bow on it. He took out the contents and his face glowed.

"Arigato Kai!" Tyson exclaimed to the taller boy. Everyone gave Tyson curious glances. "He got me free all you can eat certificates to all of my favorite places."

"Which is practically everywhere," Ian commented which got everyone chuckling.

"Alright. Now I got our charismatic co-leader," Tyson proclaimed and handed the lanky red head a small box. Tala received his gift with a questioning look and opened it. He pulled out a pair of black leather gloves that had a small embroidery of a silver white moon with a silhouette of a wolf's head. Tala nodded his head in appreciation and Tyson returned it. It went on through the whole group, sharing a laugh when Ian lost his patience at opening a numerous amount of boxes from Kenny. Finally it came down to Hotaru who had her for Kai.

"And I have the new guy. And this gift is more from Miko-chan, Tala-kun, and me," Hotaru said with a smile and handed him a palm sized box. Kai took it with a curious look in his eyes and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise and pulled out a set of keys. Car keys to be exact. "We got you a real Dark Shadow car."

"Arigato," Kai said with appreciation showing in his eyes. Hotaru smiled and nodded, returning to her seat next to Tala.

"Okay, now that that's done, we can open our gifts from Miko-chan," Mariam declared with a bright smile. She along with Salima and Hotaru passed out the same sized boxes to all the group members. Then they passed a fairly large box to Kari who glowed in excitement and to the Hiwatari's a gift that looked like a painting. Everyone opened up their presents and gasped in surprise.

"Sweet!" Tyson exclaimed, everyone else agreeing to his statement. In each of the Dark Shadows' box was a specially made gun. On the handle was their tattoo on both sides. Each gun was beautifully crafted and seemed to depict their own character too. They shot their heads toward Kari who squealed in happiness. She pulled out a baby like blanket that had baby blue and lavender hues. On the right upper corner was a large crescent moon that seemed to have and ethereal glow to it. What seemed to stand out the most was the elegant white phoenix that seemed to be flying through the clouds. She then pulled out a pair of matching pajamas and a crescent moon pillow.

"That is so kawaii! I wish I got something like that," Mariah said with a playful pout.

"I think you're a bit too big for that Mariah. How about you Hiwatari-san? What did you receive?" Salima asked, curious about the gift.

"It is an absolutely beautiful piece of art," Yume said showing them the painting. It was a large painting of a blazing red phoenix in flight facing the left side. The most interesting part was the shadow of the phoenix in the background that was facing the opposite way. On the bottom right corner they saw Kumiko's neat signature in kanji characters.

"We're gonna have to find the perfect place for this fabulous work of art," Sho commented, admiring the painting.

"Miko-chan out did herself this year. We should do something for her in return," Kimiko said, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So they are finally gonna appear, three days after the intended date. If I had known, which I should have, we should have started without them," Kumiko said, annoyance in her eyes. She along with the two Red Dragons and Black Chaos were waiting for the arrival of the last two groups. They didn't have to wait long when they heard the front door open and the loud chatter of the annoying female with them. They walked into the occupied room and talk instantly ceased as they saw the deadly glares from the occupants.

"Kisho Kamio and Takeo Nakata of the Night Raiders," a brunette guy greeted first. The guy next to him nodded his head in greeting.

"Daisuke Serizawa, Akira Ichigawa, and Haruko Araki of the Blue Pyros," a dark green haired guy greeted. A dull pink haired girl and an orange-red haired guy stood on either side. The original occupants didn't do or say anything in greeting in return. A few awkward moments passed before Kumiko stood up and began to leave the room and head toward the meeting room. The other sitting occupants and the new arrivals soon followed her. Kumiko took her place at the head of the table while the others took the other seats. Ryuhei sat at her right, then Kanna, Akira and Liika. Shogo sat at the other end with Daisuke at his right, then Haruko, Takeo and then Kisho.

"Well aren't they rude, not introducing themselves," Haruko mumbled to her leader Daisuke. Despite her efforts, her annoyingly high-pitched voice was heard throughout the room. Daisuke just smiled at her pouting face, then glanced around and saw that everyone else was not amused.

"If it will get you to shut up Araki, Haraguchi of the Dark Shadows," Kumiko said in an obvious annoyed tone. Ryuhei, Kanna, Liika, and Shogo tried to hide their amused expressions. The two red Dragons and Black Chaos members didn't bother to introduce themselves, thinking that the newly arrived group didn't deserve a greeting and because everyone already knew each other. Kumiko turned her heated glare off the Blue Pyro female and glanced around toward the others occupants of the room. "Now if all of you are ready, let's begin."

"Zhou-shin, you're the one who called this meeting. What is it you needed to discuss?" Shogo questioned looking at the Red Dragon leader.

"Well, for the past few weeks I've been getting reports and complaints about these Radicals that I'm sure Haraguchi has heard of," Ryuhei began and looked toward the said girl. Kumiko narrowed her eyes at the name. "Many of the groups here have been running into them and there are some that their territory has been taken. I have never encountered them myself but some on my men have and outcomes have varied," Ryuhei finished looking over the group.

"I too have had a few run-ins with these Radicals. They seem to be increasing in size with every encounter," Shogo added in.

"So what's the big deal? They're just like any other gang around here. So what's the difference between us and them?" Daisuke questioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't assume anything without all the facts Serizawa," Kumiko replied in an ice-cold tone.

"So enlighten us and tell up your experience with these Radicals that everyone seems to be worried about," Daisuke countered and sat back with a smug expression.

"You want to know? Fine I'll tell you," Kumiko said, standing up from her seat and looked out of the large window behind her. She hesitated for a moment before she began. "These Radicals are not just any gang like us. They are not just taking territories around here and Japan. I have received reports from my many members in various parts of the world. All of them have seen Radicals and have encountered them many times. My members on the inside have seen what these Radicals have done. They don't just take territories and such, they kill for the thrill. They involve innocent lives which we agreed to restrict when getting involved in a gang war," Kumiko explained briefly not looking at them the whole time.

"So why should we care about them? We've got to admit that more than one innocent life has been taken during encounters," Kisho commented reasonably.

"I don't care whether you care or not," Kumiko stated while turning around to look at the group. "I'll handle the Radicals myself if I have to. In fact, I shouldn't even involve all of you in Dark Shadow business."

"Why do you day that? There's no doubt Black Chaos will help with this matter," Shogo inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Radical leader Kadin was a Dark Shadow," Kumiko revealed and bowed her head almost shamefully. "Two or three years ago he rebelled against my father and claimed that he would form his own gang that would rival ours. So far he has outnumbered us but outsmarted is another story."

"Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?" Haruko asked in an annoyed tone.

"My father thought nothing of it at the time and as for myself, I wasn't about to go against his orders," Kumiko explained with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like an excuse to me. What about the others? Why didn't they finish him off?" Haruko questioned in an almost taunting voice.

"They didn't like my father's decision but didn't go against it," Kumiko responded with narrowed eyes.

"If it were me, I still would have done it," Haruko said in a huff. Before she knew it, she had a gun pointed at her. Kumiko stood between Akira and Liika and pulled out her gun from its holster, pointing it at the pink haired girl. Haruko was surprised and Kumiko noted the fear in her eyes.

"You look just as Valkyrie did when my father pulled a gun on him. Would you defy, now that a gun was pointed at you?" Kumiko questioned monotonously with an icy glare.

"No," Haruko answered in a hushed voice.

"You say that now, yet earlier you stated you would have defied anyway," Kumiko reasoned, not wavering on her hold. "I would advise you to be quiet on unnecessary comments. I still see no reason for you to be here when Serizawa's second is sitting right here next to me." With that, Kumiko lowered her gun and placed it back in its holster underneath her jacket.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ryuhei asked, curiously glancing at the group.

Kumiko was about to answer when her cell phone rang. She took it out and saw that Tala was calling her. "Moshi moshi Kumiko here," Kumiko answered while taking her place back by the window.

((Miko-chan? Did I get you at a bad time?)) Tala asked noting the seriousness in her tone when she answered.

"Doesn't matter. Is something wrong?" Kumiko inquired hearing some kind of commotion in the background.

((Run-in with Radicals. They got us unsuspected. We got out but not without injuries.)) Tala explained simply.

"Report," Kumiko ordered ignoring the looks the others were giving her.

((We were able to stop them and get away. Injuries on innocents were few but not sure about gunshot wounds. Injuries on us are quite a few. There were seven of us, Ozuma, Mariam, Hotaru, Ian, Tyson, Kai, and myself. Those that were shot were Mariam on the arm, Ozuma and...Kai on the shoulder.)) Tala informed, a bit hesitant when mentioning Kai's name on the list. Kumiko nearly dropped her phone at hearing Kai's name. She fixed herself quickly so as not to get the others questioning.

"Alright then. You know what to do. I'll call back to receive full details. Until then," Kumiko concluded and closed her phone after hearing Tala's farewell. She turned toward the others and noticed the curious glances that everyone gave her. "Some of my members were just attacked by the Radicals," Kumiko informed answering their silent question.

"Perhaps we will continue this meeting tomorrow. Haraguchi obviously needs to get back with her group and get full insight on what happened," Shogo suggested to the group. Everyone agreed and left the room, each to do their own business.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"What did she say?" Hotaru asked when she saw Tala hang up the phone. Tala sighed and slumped into a chair while the others waited to hear what he had to say.

"She was most likely in a meeting because she said she would call me back," Tala said tiredly. Just then the phone rang and Tyson hurriedly brought the phone over so they could hear on speakerphone. Tala answered by pushing a button. "Moshi moshi Tala speaking."

((Konnichiwa Tala-kun and everyone else.)) Kumiko replied with a knowing voice. Everyone just smiled and settled down into their seats. ((So who's all there?))

"Everyone that was involved plus Kane, Salima, and Kimiko," Tala answered.

((Kimi-chan is still there?)) Kumiko asked unbelievingly.

"Of course I'm still here. You were suppose to come talk to me after the dance but then you just up and left us," Kimiko said angrily but her expression was teasing.

((You know you love me.)) Kumiko said in a playful tone. Kimiko scoffed at the statement but smiled anyway and sat back. ((So tell me what happened.)) Tala and the others spent some time telling what happened. The whole time Kai was silent, not knowing if it wise to talk to her so soon. A few minutes later they finished telling the story and were waiting for Kumiko to say something. ((So everyone's okay. That's good. I was at the Alliance meeting but they decided to take a break because of your call. By the way Tala-kun, Araki is here. She has yet to ask for you.)) Kumiko informed in a teasing tone.

"Oh kami. I'm glad I didn't go," Tala groaned, the group except Kai laughing.

((Hiwatari-kun, I'm sure your wondering who Araki is. Well, she's this girl from Blue Pyros that claims that Tala is hers and that one-day they will get married. She doesn't like me much but the feeling's mutual.)) Kumiko informed with an amused tone. Kai was surprised that she actually talked to him but covered it up when he gave Tala a smirk. ((I must be going. Hope you all liked your presents from and I'll see you guys when I get back. Until then sayonara.))

"Arigato Miko-chan and sayonara," Tala said and soon heard the dial tone to indicate that she hung up. Tala soon followed and everyone just sat in silence. The red head then glanced at Kai who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well Kai, seems that there's still hope for you," Tala teased lightly. Kai jerked his head up and looked at Tala with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Kai questioned not helping the skepticism in his voice.

"I just know. I know her better than anyone, even her own father and that's saying something," Tala said with a positive tone. Kai didn't say anything back and went back to his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what do you propose we do about these Radicals?" Kisho asked to the Dark Shadow girl.

"With all of the reports I've received from my members in the United States, Europe, Russia, China, and Japan, it is obvious they are forming large groups in these locations. We will have to stop them all at the once at the same time," Kumiko explained to the group.

"So you want each of us to take a location and get them before something happens?" Shogo questioned making sure to clarify her intentions.

"Sounds like they're trying to take over the world or something," Daisuke joked lightly, but dropped it when he saw the seriousness in Kumiko's eyes.

"It's only if you wish to help. I'm not forcing anyone into this, but yes that is what I'm suggesting," Kumiko answered to the earlier question.

"Are you kidding? The Red Dragons are definitely in," Ryuhei proclaimed, an excited expression on his face that Kanna matched.

"As is Black Chaos," Shogo declared with a devious smile on his face that Liika matched.

"Blue Pyros are in. Haven't had anything worth troubling over in a while," Daisuke replied with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh? Then what happened a few days ago?" Kanna questioned with curious wondering eyes.

"Ah, well..." Daisuke began, slightly embarrassed. He decided to keep his mouth shut when he couldn't come up with an answer.

"You will have the support of the Night Raiders as well," Kisho proclaimed with a smile.

"I thank all of you and in return you shall have the Dark Shadows' support when you need it," Kumiko promised, gratitude shining in her eyes. "Now to decide who will go where. Japan is mine. That's where Kadin is."

"Of course China is ours. We live here," Ryuhei claimed.

"We'll take Europe," Shogo claimed.

"Night Raiders are taking the US," Kisho said.

"And that leaves Russia to us," Daisuke said somewhat dejectedly.

"We'll need time to plan this. Gather what you need without raising suspicion. I'll personally go to each location and inform my members of what's to happen and expect your groups and assist them. We'll keep close contact with each other over the next few weeks to see how progress is in gathering materials, then we'll set a date to take them down all at once," Kumiko explained. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "We'll make them wish they didn't even exist."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it...hoped you liked it. Please review and see you after the holidays.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

later, kurai hoshi


	11. Be My Valentine

Hey! Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long! No my vacation wasn't that long although I wish it was. Thanks to those who reviewed and have stayed with me thus far. Thanks to those who let me use their character for this story as well. Here is some definite fluff for all those that like it. Enjoy!

I don't own anything except for my own characters...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 10: Be My Valentine

"Have you guys seen Miko-chan at all since the dance?" Tala asked the four members that lived in the Haraguchi mansion. It was the first week of February and Kumiko had yet to come home from her trip and meetings. Everyone began to worry when she hadn't shown up when school began. Tala was the most worried because Kumiko would always call him if something happened or plans changed.

"We haven't seen her yet Tala. Otou-san is here now though. Maybe you should go talk to him," Salima informed, worry etched into her face.

"Actually I saw her once while everyone else was gone," Mariam proclaimed to the small group. Everyone turned their attention to the navy haired girl. "I was home by myself and I saw her go into the study. I waited for her to come out and when she did I asked her what was going on. She said not to worry and that she had work to do," Mariam replayed the incident briefly.

"Why didn't you tell us Mariam?" Ozuma asked, not believing that she withheld the information that she had seen Kumiko.

"She made me promise not to mention that she was here," Mariam defended. "I don't know why though."

"Alright. I'll talk to otou-san and see if he knows anything," Tala decided and made his way to the study. He hesitated a moment before knocking loudly on the door. He opened the door and went in when Ryo allowed him entrance. He closed the door behind him and approached the working leader. He waited until Ryo talked to him first.

"Tala, what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Ryo asked when he finished what he was doing.

"Gomen nasai for disturbing your work but we were wondering when Miko-chan was coming back and where she is. This is the longest she's been away," Tala said taking a seat in front of him.

"She really didn't want me to say anything but since you are so worried, I'll tell you when she'll come back. Where she went is for her to tell. She'll be back a week from Wednesday at night. Time I am not sure of but I know she'll be home on Wednesday next week," Ryo informed to the red head.

"Arigato otou-san," Tala said, relief and gratitude shining in his eyes. Ryo just smiled and nodded and went back to work when Tala got up and left. He went back to the others and relayed the news that he had just received. "Now we have to plan something for her when she gets back."

"How about we let Kai make the first move?" Mariam suggested with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Kane asked, a bit nervous at what was going on in Mariam's head.

"Saturday next week is Valentine's Day. Let him make up with her first and spend a nice afternoon together. Then on Sunday we can have a party or something all day," Mariam explained with a smile.

"That would be a good opportunity. I'll call him up," Tala said, a smirk making its way to his face. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Kai's number. He waited a few seconds before Kai answered the phone. "Kai get over to Miko's house now. We have planning to do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kumiko reluctantly made her way toward her first hour class. She didn't really want to be in school considering the fact that she had gotten home at two in the morning. She tried to stay in bed as long as she could until her alarm clock reminded her to wake up for school. Classes were already in session, she being a few minutes late but it's not like it mattered considering she skipped a whole month of school. She finally made it to her AP Calculus class and waited a moment before going into the classroom. All talking stopped when she entered the room, all eyes on her.

"Gomen nasai for being late sensei," Kumiko apologized in a bow.

"Quite alright Haraguchi-san. Glad to have you back in the classroom. Take your seat," the teacher said with a small smile. Kumiko quickly made her way to her seat and sat down, receiving greetings from the Dark Shadow members. She glanced at Kai who was glancing at her and gave him a soft but shy smile. Their attention was drawn back to the teacher when he continued with her lesson. The day went on and at lunch Kumiko was bombarded with hugs from the gang and questions being asked one after another. Kumiko quickly said that she would tell all after school. After a boring afternoon at school they finally got to leave and were now waiting for Kumiko to talk.

"Well, gomen for being gone so long without telling you guys where I was," Kumiko began with a sheepish smile. "Anyway, down to business. At the Alliance meeting, we discussed about what was happening with the Radicals. We've decided to take them out." Kumiko explained the whole situation and what the plan was. When she finished, everyone seemed anxious to get started.

"So we need to get all our gear ready right?" Ian questioned, already planning out what kind of bombs he could make.

"I've already started and stored most of the stuff away. Ian, I got you more materials and we'll talk later on what we could do," Kumiko answered.

"What else needs to be done?" Tala asked.

"We need to find out where Kadin will be hanging out. I need to call the others and see when we plan to do this. Kenny and Sophie, when we find out where, both of you will find out where he is. Give the layouts to me and we'll make the plans," Kumiko responded, looking at the two computer masters. "Other than that, we wait until then."

"Looks like you're taken care of everything," Tala said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm tired though. All that traveling and constant jet lag, not good for me. I was going to stay home today but I knew you guys would kill me if I didn't show," Kumiko said, tiredness showing in her eyes. "How'd you guys like my gift?"

"They were sweet Miko-chan!" Tyson exclaimed aloud.

"He hasn't stopped talking about them ever since he got his," Karen said shaking her head.

"Glad you guys liked them. Gomen that it took so long. The crafters kept messing up," Kumiko said with a sheepish smile. She suddenly gave out a big yawn and everyone chuckled at her. "Gomen. I'm so tired."

"Maybe you should go to sleep. We'll handle everything," Tala suggested to the sleepy girl.

"Maybe I should. Arigato," Kumiko replied, handing the red head a manila folder. He took it and she immediately went off to bed. When she was out of earshot, everyone began talking in hushed tones.

"So is everything ready?" Mariah asked quietly as the group huddled close together.

"Almost. Just need a few more ingredients for master chef Rei and then we'll be okay," Salima stated, winking at the Chinese boy.

"What about you Kai? Ready for Saturday?" Karen asked, mischief shining in her sky blue orbs.

"I just need to pick something up and then I'll be done," Kai informed with a grin.

"Alright then everyone. Good luck and hope she doesn't find out about everything too soon," Max wished and everyone nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Happy Valentine's Day Miko-chan!" Mariah exclaimed to the said girl before classes started. Kumiko smile and accepted the pink envelope from the ecstatic pink haired girl. She had already received a well-appreciated breakfast from Mariam, Salima, Ozuma, and Kane.

"Arigato Ria-chan. I'll see you second hour," Kumiko said making her way to her first hour class. She made her way to her usual seat where the others were already there. The only one not present was Kai. The class settled down as the final bell rang and the teacher stepped into the classroom. What she had in her arms surprised everyone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu class. Happy Valentine's Day. Haraguchi-san, this is for you," the teacher said gesturing toward the two stuffed animals in her arms. Kumiko perked up with question and curiosity as she stood and made her way toward the front. She took the two stuffed animals and was surprised to see that they were phoenixes. One was red that looked a bit more masculine while the other one, which was white, was more feminine. There was a small piece of paper nestled in the white one's slightly open beak. She took it out as she sat back down in her seat. Her curiosity peaked as she read the contents.

_I know Valentine poems usually start with_

_"Roses are red, violets are blue"_

_But here I thought of something different_

_I thought the poem could be a clue_

Questions popped up in her mind at who could have sent her this. Obviously her secret admirer wanted to play some kind of game. Kumiko was brought out of her thoughts when the teacher began her lecture. The next hour, she received another gift, most likely from her admirer.

"This is for you Haraguchi-san. Might want to save it for later," her teacher said, amusement dancing in his eyes. Kumiko took the red circular shaped box that had printed on the front in black was, 'If you love someone, write their name in a circle instead of a heart because hearts break but circles go on forever.' In silver was her name written in the background behind the phrase. She turned the box around and saw another part of the poem that was hand written.

_I know you are a different girl_

_A special one at that_

_You caught my eye with a single glance_

_There's no denying that fact_

Kumiko blushed slightly but shook it off when Mariah caught her. She ignored the pink haired girl who was giggling behind her. She opened the box and saw a circular piece of chocolate that had her name in the center. The next hour she received a single blue-tipped white rose and another part that gave her a definite clue in who this person could be.

_I saw you a year ago_

_At a festival with no moon a light_

_I saw you dancing on stage_

_That fateful paper lantern night_

She was anxious to see the next part but was disappointed when she received nothing at the beginning of fourth hour. However, when lunch break came around which was in the middle of fourth hour, she received a box lunch and desserts that were all her favorites. She quickly found the piece of paper and read it.

_Your graceful moves and melodious voice captivated me_

_Your onyx black eyes met with the crimson orbs of mine_

_Then we met again unsure_

_If it was a coincidence or fate's own sign_

When fifth hour came around, she got several balloons and another part.

_You've probably already solved this_

_Knowing you, you would_

_But I want to play this game further_

_If we please could_

By now she was positive who it was but still went along with her admirer. Sixth hour came and she received a dozen red roses. A card was embedded near the center that said, 'I'll love you til the last one dies.' It was then she noticed in the center was a fake rose that looked like a real one. On the back of the card was the next part.

_You're probably thinking I'm trying to win your love again_

_And in a way it's the truth_

_Not only do I want to win your love_

_But also out aching hearts I want to soothe._

She was slightly surprised that he was trying to win her love back when already had it. The gift she got seventh hour came as a real surprise when she got it. It was a silver chained necklace with a small silver pendent. It was about the size of an American nickel that had five small sapphire stones surrounding a single diamond, making it look like a star. Etched on both sides of the star was a pair of wings. She read the paper that came with it.

_I know I was a fool for not trusting_

_And believe me I'm not fine_

_Honestly, I couldn't bear the thought_

_If you were not mine_

At the end of the day, Kumiko left school with an armful of presents and a pocketful of papers, which the poem was written on. However, she felt that there was more to it even though the day was practically over. She wondered when the person would reveal himself and waited anxiously for what could happen if anything would. She arrived at her home and noticed that no one else was home, not even her father. It was then she noticed a trail of rose petals that lead to her room and into her bathroom. She carefully set all her presents on her bed and went into the bathroom. There she saw a recently prepared bubble bath and more rose petals everywhere. Scented candles were lit and clean towels were on the stand next to the large tub. She closed the door and stripped out of her clothes and put them in the hamper. She slid into the still hot bath and relaxed, propping herself against the side.

After soaking for a good while, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself and went into bedroom. She then noticed a black chiffon like dress that had a single strap on the right and the bottom was angled toward the left. Below the dress on the ground was a pair of strapped black heels. She quickly got dressed and simply left her hair down. She wore the new necklace that she received, a silver armband on her left arm and a simple silver chain bracelet on her right. She stepped out of her room and saw a trail of peonies and followed them. It led to the far end of the house toward a balcony where the doors were open. She let out a small gasp at what she saw. There was a table set for two with every romantic thing possible. Candles, soft lighting, champagne and the full moon coming out for the night. She walked up to the table and saw her name on an envelope. She picked it up and opened it, not knowing someone was behind her. As she was about to read it, someone else read it for her.

_"I don't know how to express my love_

_But know that it is true_

_So I'll it here with a simple_

_Aishiteru"_

Kumiko froze at the voice behind her. She recognized the voice instantly and turned around. She came face to face with none other than Kai. He was nicely dressed in all black and stood there staring at her with sadness, hope and love in his crimson eyes. Kumiko ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai accepted the embrace whole-heartedly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him tightly. They stayed that way for a long while, not wanting to leave each other. Eventually they let go of each other and Kai led her to her seat and then took his own.

"Everything's beautiful. Arigato Kai-kun," Kumiko complimented to the dual blue haired boy. Just then someone came through the doors and Kumiko was surprised to see Mariah dressed nicely like a waitress. She approached the two with a bright smile.

"Konbanwa. I'm Mariah Qing and I'll be your waitress for this evening. May I please take your order?" Mariah greeted just as if this were a restaurant. She waited expectantly with a notepad and pen out.

"We'll just have the evenings special Qing-san," Kai replied, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Alright then. The master chef himself will be with you shortly," Mariah informed, supposedly writing the order down. She then left the two to themselves.

"So you didn't come up with all this yourself?" Kumiko asked with amusement laced in her voice.

"Actually I did. They just wanted to help," Kai answered with a grin. Kumiko shook her head, holding back a giggle. Then they were joined by the master chef Mariah told them of who happened to be Rei. He was dressed in traditional Chinese clothes and had a twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Konbanwa. I'm Rei Kon, your chef for this evening. I have just finished preparing your meal," Rei greeted with a bow. He then pulled out the cart behind him and pulled out a covered dish and set it before Kumiko and then Kai. "Shall return later with your desserts." With that he gave another bow and left. Kai and Kumiko lifted the covering and began to eat. They began to talk about what was happening while she was gone. Kumiko laughed at hearing about an underclassman fawning over him. When they were done, Rei came back out and replaced their main dish with their dessert, which was the Hiwatari family's favored cake.

"Miko-chan, I have something for you," Kai said after they finished with dessert. Kumiko widened her eyes at hearing that he wanted to give her something. She waited patiently as he started digging in his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet black box and shock appeared on her face the possibility of what could be inside. Kai set it on the table and pushed it toward her. Kumiko tentatively picked it up and slowly opened the box. Her eyes widened considerably at the silver band inside. There was a single diamond embedded where two etched feathers were crossed. She took the ring out and examined it closely and saw that etched on the inside was Kai's full name.

"Kai, wha--" Kumiko began but stopped when Kai took the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"It's a promise ring. A promise that I will be there for you always and never stop loving you," Kai declared lovingly, locking his eyes with her's. Kumiko's expression softened and she just stared at him with love in her eyes. Distance between them shortened when they shared a kiss that they had longed to do when they broke up. They stayed with each other the whole night, carrying on their reunion in another more private location.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's it! Action should be coming soon for those that are more into action than fluff. Please review!

Until then, kurai hoshi


	12. New Troubles part 1

Well here is the next chapter for all of you. Sorry it took so long to get out. With moving and adapting to a new school in the middle of your senior year is pretty tough. But I was able to get this one out for you. Thanks to those who have let me borrow their character for this story. Enough of me chatting aimlessly.

This chapter is especially dedicated to **Musei Kage** who helped me out and is watching my back. Owe you lots!

I don't own anything except for my own characters and Kanna and Yusuke belong to Musei Kage...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11: New Troubles (Part 1)

"So Miko-chan, what exactly happened on Valentine's night?" Mariah asked the said girl with a mischievous smirk on her face. Kumiko raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl then realized that the other girls were just as curious. All of them were anxiously waiting for the details of what happened. Kumiko just rolled her eyes at them.

"What Kai-kun and I did is none of your business" Kumiko replied crossing her arms and closing her eyes. All of the girls whined out loud and gave her big puppy dog pouts. Kumiko looked at each of them but held her ground. "It's not gonna work this time."

"Fine. Be that way Miko-chan. I bet Kai's telling the guys all about what he did with you" Mariam stated, pout still showing, hoping to change her mind.

"Oh I know he's not" Kumiko remarked in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh come on Kai! You can tell us. We won't tell a soul" Tyson begged the dual haired boy who was sitting in the middle of the large group of guys. He was sitting there with his arms crossed and eyes closed not saying a word.

"The least you could tell us was how far you two went" Tala pried, putting his arm around Kai's shoulders. Kai opened a single eye to look at the red head but closed it a second later. Tala just sighed aloud, a sure sign that stated that he gave up.

"They must have gone all the way if he's so silent about it" Ian mused with a teasing smirk. When they saw no reaction from Kai at the remark, everyone looked toward Kai and stared at him, thinking of the possibility. Tala, being the closet to Kai, saw the slightest movement of an upward curve at the corner of his mouth. Tala's eyes widened drastically at the revelation he made but didn't say a word knowing Kumiko wouldn't want anyone to know. It was then that he saw a familiar silver chain necklace around Kai's neck.

"It's hopeless. Kai's not gonna say anything. Why bother pursuing the subject" Rei reasoned to the group. They all sighed in defeat and Kai just cracked an eye open that twinkled in amusement. The guys had been bugging him just as the girls have been bugging Kumiko ever since that night. Both agreed not to utter a word about the night to the others, knowing they would definitely ask. Kai smirked to himself at seeing the great disappoint on their faces.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Is this an inconvenient time to be calling all of you" Kumiko questioned to the four people on the large screen.

"Not at all. We were waiting on your call. I see that Shadow himself has finally graced us with his presence" Shogo joked, seeing Ryo sitting at his desk with a smile on his face. "I also would like to extend my greeting to your second Haraguchi. Tala Valkyrie, it's been a while" he greeted to the red head who was next to Ryo on the left while Kumiko occupied the right. Tala was about to return the greeting when a familiar annoying voice made itself known.

"Tala! Is that really you?"

Tala paled possibly even more than he already was and nearly died when he a saw a dull pink haired girl appear next to one of the leaders. Everyone tried to hide their smirks at the red head's misfortune. They were surprised that he was still there, then realizing that it wouldn't be possible for Araki to glomp him. Annoy the hell out of him was another story.

"Tala! Sorry that I can't be there with you so we could spend some...alone time together... but seeing you is enough for me!" Araki babbled excitedly. Out right laughter was soon heard, Kumiko knowing that Kanna and Liika were probably rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off.

"It's uh...nice...to see you Araki" Tala greeted, a sick kind of tone in his voice. Everyone began snickering at the predicament of the red head. Kumiko decided to stop the situation before anything could happen.

"Alright. Let's get down to business. What's the progress for you all?" Kumiko questioned with a serious tone.

"I'll be honest Haraguchi. We need a bit more time. There is some suspicious stuff going on around here and we need to find out what it is" Ryuhei informed with a semi sheepish expression.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked curiously.

"Minor groups have been assembling major amounts of ammunition and stuff. We think they are associated with the Radicals but haven't cracked it down yet" Ryuhei explained briefly.

"How long do you think you need?" Ryo questioned the Red Dragon.

"Not sure. We're kinda stuck at the moment" Ryuhei responded with a sheepish smile.

"Need some help? I can come over and help figure out what's wrong" Kumiko offered to the Chinese man.

"We'd appreciate it if you could" Ryuhei accepted with gratitude.

"Okay, I'll be there within a week. How about you others?" Kumiko questioned, looking toward the other leaders.

"We're pretty much set. We just need a date and time" Daisuke informed to the group.

"As are we. We just need to get out stuff to our location" Kisho stated.

"That can be arranged if you need it" Ryo offered to the Night Raider. Kisho shook his head in decline.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us" Kisho assured to the Dark Shadow.

"We too need to get to where we are going but that's already been arranged. Everything else is done" Shogo informed positively.

"So everyone's ready for the small exception of the situation with the Red Dragons. Excellent work. Try to keep your schedules open for the next couple of weeks. I'm not sure how long it will take us to solve this problem in Hong Kong, but it shouldn't take too long" Kumiko informed to the other leaders. They nodded in agreement and talked a bit more about any more activity going with the Radicals. After each report was told, they all said their good-byes and would call each other should anything come up. Tala left a bit earlier to avoid talking to the annoying Blue Pyro female.

"How long do you think you'll take?" Ryo asked his daughter when they were done with the meeting.

"Honestly? I don't know. I guess it'll depend what leads they have and if I'll work by myself or not" Kumiko reasoned thoughtfully to her father. Ryo smiled at his daughter's wise answer. He began to reminisce about when she started to live with him when she was ten, and how she's grown up to the person she is now. Kumiko glanced at her father and saw the far away look on his face. Her glance turned curious as she questioned him. "What are thinking about otou-san?"

"I was just thinking about how much you've grown ever since you started living with me" Ryo answered with a fatherly like smile. "And I've also put a lot of thought into this as well. I think it's time for you to take one the full role of being Dark Shadow leader."

"Na-nani?" Kumiko asked incredulously. That was something she was not expecting. She didn't think she would get the responsibility until she was at least 21. She decided to hear her father out before she would jump to conclusions.

"Don't sound so surprised. You are ready. You've been handling the group well and have yet to lose someone. Everyone trusts your judgment and I'm positive the minor members will follow you loyally" Ryo explained to his daughter with a serious but soft expression. "I've taught you everything I know and you've developed your skills ever since then. You far surpassed anyone's expectations and have yet ceased to amaze me. I'm very proud of you and I know you'll a great leader to the Dark Shadows." Ryo embraced his daughter who returned the gesture immediately, needing the assurance of her father.

"If you believe me ready, then I should be more than ready to become Dark Shadow leader. I accept" Kumiko accepted with a firm tone in her voice. If her father thought she was ready, then she wouldn't let him down. She lifted her head up and gave him a soft smile in which was returned.

"You'll do fine. I'll be here when you need me" Ryo assured once again. "Now you should get ready for you trip. Take someone with you if you really need it and I'll arrange it with you school." With that Kumiko broke from the embrace and nodded an agreement. She left her father to his work and began her trek to her room. She thought of what her father said about taking someone with her and actually considered on doing just that. Before she knew it, she reached her room and went in. There she found Tala sitting on her bed looking at some kind of file.

"And here I thought you wanted to have a nice chat with your old fried Araki" Kumiko teased with a smile. Tala looked up with an annoyed expression on his face. She gave a slight giggle at his expression and sat down on the bed next to him.

"So what took you so long? I know I didn't leave that early" Tala asked curiously, going back to his file. He looked up at her when she didn't say anything for a moment. "Something wrong Miko-chan?"

"Iie. I guess I'm still surprised at what otou-san has done" Kumiko responded, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked at the red head and saw that he had a questioning but curious look on his face. Kumiko smile softly at him to assure him that everything was fine. "I've been promoted Tala" she stated simply, knowing he would instantly know what it meant. She was right when she was suddenly engulfed in a fierce hug from her long time friend. He pulled back and gave her a wide smile, an ecstatic expression on his face.

"What brought about this sudden promotion?" Tala asked wonderingly, curiosity etched on his face.

"It was just a while ago. Otou-san said I was ready and so I accepted. He said that I was more than capable and that I would be a great leader to the Dark Shadows. Plus he wanted to concentrate more on the company and get it ready for me" Kumiko explained briefly with a small grin on her face. "He also said I should take someone with me to Hong Kong. I just don't know who." Tala sat silent for a moment, thinking about what she just said. He was about to volunteer to go with her when he thought of a better person.

"How about you take Kai?" Tala suggested to his new leader. Kumiko gave him a questioning glance that said he should explain. "Well, he has been with us for a while but he hasn't experienced any more than just the small run-ins with the Radicals. He should experience different things to get the feel of it" Tala explained simply, logic ringing in his tone.

"That's true but for some reason I have a feeling that there's more to it than that" Kumiko accused with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tala said feigning innocence. He gave her a boyish grin in which Kumiko just rolled her eyes at while getting up from her bed toward her closet. She rummaged through it and pulled out a small suitcase and placed it on her bed next to Tala.

"You'll take care of things while I'm gone, right?" Kumiko asked while picking out some pieces of clothing she would need. She folded them neatly into her suitcase while waiting for his answer.

"Of course! Have I ever let you down before?" Tala asked with mock charisma.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kumiko countered with a teasing smile. Tala put on an act of being hurt by her words, which made Kumiko smile. "Iie Tala-kun, you have never let me down before and hopefully never will in the future. That's why you're my second-in-command."

"That's right!" Tala proclaimed like a child, a proud smile on his face.

"And you'll be having great fun at all the Alliance meetings we'll have" Kumiko said, going back to her closet for more clothes. She smirked triumphantly at hearing the red head groan in response to what she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"It's good to see you again Yume-san" Kumiko greeted to the older woman with a bow. Yume pulled the younger girl into a hug, which was returned fully.

"Kumiko it's good to see you! You know you are welcomed at any time" Yume greeted to the said girl when they broke the hug. "Come on, Sho is in his office with Kai discussing things about the business but I'm sure they won't mind a small break." The kind woman led the quiet girl toward the back of the house and stopped in front of a pair of cherry wood doors. She knocked on the doors and opened them when the occupants inside allowed entry. Kumiko stepped into the large study and waited until Yume closed the door behind them.

"Konnichiwa Kumiko. It's nice to see you here" Sho greeted to the said girl who bowed in response. Kai smirked at his girlfriend from his position next to his father and wondered what she was doing here, not that he was complaining. This would give him a chance to break away from the business talks with his father.

"Konnichiwa Sho-sama. Gomen nasai if I interrupted something important" Kumiko greeted pleasantly with a sheepish smile.

"Nonsense! You're welcomed here anytime. Besides, we could use a break from all this talk" She insisted, waving the apology off as if it weren't a big deal. "Sit, tell us what brings you here." Kumiko took the offer and quickly sat down in front of him, Kai also taking a seat next to her. Yume made a move to sit on the arm of the chair her husband was sitting in. They were all waiting for her to talk.

"Well I have news to tell. I thought it appropriate to tell you before telling the others" Kumiko began and glanced at the Hiwatari family. "I have officially been declared as Dark Shadow leader as of earlier this morning" she finished and waited for their response.

"That's outstanding! Leader of the Dark Shadows and only 18 years old. Here I thought that you had to be 21 at the least" Sho proclaimed, casting the young woman a questioning glance. Yume herself was just smiling widely while Kai nearly beamed at how proud he was.

"That's true but otou-san believed that I was ready for the job. Plus he wanted to focus more on the company for when I would take over" Kumiko explained briefly. Sho nodded in understanding and looked at Kai who was smiling softly at the newfound leader. "There's also one other thing. There's a slight problem going on in Hong Kong and I must attend to it soon. I leave tomorrow and I was wondering if Kai could come with me." The said boy threw a questioning glance at her while Sho seemed to be considering it for him.

"I don't see why not. It'll be good for him" Sho replied with a shrug. He looked up to his wife who made an indication that she too didn't mind. Kai turned to his parents with a somewhat disbelieving look. "Don't look at us like that Kai. Although the family business is important, you have a responsibility to what you have committed yourself to. Besides it will be a great opportunity to see the sights of Hong Kong" Sho explained with a smile to his son. Kai nodded in acceptance, thinking of what could happen.

"Pack the essentials and I'll take care of the rest. Be at my house by noon tomorrow" Kumiko informed with a smile.

"Kuminee-chan and onii-chan, are you two leaving?" a voice asked timidly from the doorway. Everyone turned their attention toward the small figure at the doorway. Kari shyly made her way into her father's study with a slight saddened expression at what she just overheard. Kumiko got up from her seat and gestured for Kari to come closer. Kumiko embraced the younger girl in a gentle hug and patted her head softly. Kari relaxed against the older girl hoping nothing bad was happening.

"Kari-chan, don't worry. Hai, Kai and I are leaving but only for a short while. We'll be back soon, I promise" Kumiko gently assured. Kari pulled back from the embrace far enough to look at Kumiko and smiled at seeing promise in the older girl's eyes. "Alright then, I should get going. I still have a few things that needs to be done before we leave" Kumiko said standing up straight and facing the Hiwatari family. She gave them a slight bow before taking her leave. Kari took the chance to escort her to the front door.

"She is one amazing young woman" Yume commented after the two left.

"Hai she is. Better not let her go Kai. You don't find someone like often" Sho advised to his son, knowing that he wouldn't let her slip away. Kai just sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face. He considered what his parents were implying and made a decision.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"You wanted me Kadin?" Jake questioned to his leader as he entered the office. He closed the door after him when he was inside and sat down in front of the Radical leader. He waited patiently for Kadin to talk, wondering why he called him here. Usually Kadin would call him here because of some plan he's developed for the Dark Shadows, plans that have failed so far.

"Jake I want you to meet someone. Get in here" Kadin ordered in a loud voice. A door off to the side opened to reveal a young man. He stepped through the doorway and approached the two Radicals. "Yusuke Shimada. He had his own plans for the Dark Shadows and I have given him permission to execute them." Jake raised a skeptical eyebrow at the said guy and wondered what he planned to do.

'It must be something if Kadin gave him permission, but then again Kadin's plans aren't exactly genius either,' Jake thought. "What do you plan to do?" Jake inquired with a questioning glance. Jake became slightly angry when Yusuke didn't respond to the question. He looked toward Kadin who just gave him a smug smile.

"Don't worry about all the details Jake. He'll be able to get the job done" Kadin said with a glint in his eye. Yusuke still hadn't said a word to them and just stood there with calculating narrowed eyes. Jake gave up and took his leave, sighing once he left the eerie office. He made his way toward his own office, which was significantly smaller than Kadin's. He sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"What in hell is Kadin getting himself into?" Jake questioned to himself. He began to think of all the things that have happened ever since he joined Kadin. He narrowed his eyes and began to doubt his judgment that he made not too long ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000

News of Kumiko's ascension to the leader of the Dark Shadows spread like wild fire. There wasn't a single person on the streets that didn't know. While the gossip was spreading, the said person people were talking about was on her way to Hong Kong to deal with the problem the Red Dragons were having. Next to her on the flight was her partner who was busy looking over business documents for his father. She herself had nothing she really had to do so she took this time to relax, not knowing if she would be able to later on. The flight didn't take too long and soon they were waiting at the airport for their ride.

"Haraguchi"

Kumiko turned to the person who called her name and was greeted by the red Dragon's second, Kanna Chan. They waited for her to get to them. When she arrived they said their usual greetings.

"Kanna Chan of the Red Dragons" Kanna greeted formally with a slight bow.

"Kumiko Haraguchi and Kai Hiwatari of the Dark Shadows" Kumiko greeted and gave a slight bow in return. Kai followed her in the gesture, not really knowing what to do. Kanna just grinned at the dual toned haired boy who was obviously new.

"He's pretty cute Kumiko. Is he with you?" Kanna asked the girl in Chinese, hoping and at the same time not hoping that he didn't understand.

"Interested?" Kumiko responded back in Chinese as well, a raised eyebrow with a slight grin on her face. She sneaked a glance at Kai who she knew that he very well knew what they were talking about. He just gave off a slight confused expression to show was playing along.

"I won't deny" Kanna replied with smirk. It was then that Kai made himself know among all the talk about him.

"Should you really be talking about someone who stands right before you, knowing there was a possibility that they could understand?" Kai questioned in Chinese to the Red Dragon.

"Good, you do speak Chinese. Now we don't have to switch back and forth between languages" Kanna countered him. She seemed unfazed by the fact that he understood, but Kumiko knew she was covering up the fact that she was surprised and a bit embarrassed. However, Kumiko knew that Kanna wouldn't deny about what she said. "Alright, let's go shall we" Kumiko and Kai picked up their bags, all the other things being sent directly to Ryuhei's manor. When they arrived at the manor, they were greeted by the Red Dragon leader himself and to Kumiko's surprise the leader of Black Chaos and his second as well.

"Ryuhei Zhou-shin of the Red Dragons" Ryuhei greeted, curious at whom the male with the Dark Shadow leader was.

"Shogo Kawada and Liika Low of Black Chaos" Shogo greeted, also curious at whom he was.

"Kumiko Haraguchi and Kai Hiwatari of the Dark Shadows" Kumiko responded to them and gave a slight bow, which was returned. She turned toward the two Black Chaos members with a questioning glance. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we could help out as well and spend some quality time with the new leader of the Dark Shadows" Liika answered with a smirk. Kumiko just rolled her eyes but was glad all the same to have the help. "So who's the new guy?"

"I already told you who he was. Kai, these are the others from the Alliance with us. Our gracious hosts Ryuhei Zhou-shin and Kanna Chan are from the Red Dragons and Shogo Kawada and Liika Low are from Black Chaos" Kumiko informally introduced while pointing to each said member.

"A pleasure to meet you. Kumiko has mentioned you but have yet to know about you" Shogo greeted with a handshake. Ryuhei greeted the male Dark Shadow in the same way and then gestured for all to follow him to his study away from prying eyes and listening ears. They all sat down and got comfortable while Ryuhei pulled out some files.

"Getting down to business, this is all of the things we have been able to find out about these increases in shipment. We suspect that there is a connection to our current target and should be taken care of immediately if that is the case" Ryuhei briefed to the group. Each person looked at the files and scanned through the reports and examined the pictures. Kumiko examined everything carefully, hoping to get some kind of lead as to who was responsible. She scanned the photos carefully, trying to see if there was anything that would give them away. It was then that she spotted a shady looking character off to the side, ordering the others around.

"Ryuhei, do you have these photos on a computer?" Kumiko questioned, not taking her eyes off of the figure.

"Did you find something?" Ryuhei questioned back with interest in his voice. Everyone looked at the Dark Shadow female with questioning curious glances.

"Possibly. So do you?" Kumiko replied back. When she saw Ryuhei nod his head, she stood up. "Send them to me while I get my laptop." She left them all in the dark, wondering what she saw. Ryuhei went to his computer and immediately sent the pictures to the younger leader. They looked up when she entered the room again with her laptop in tow. Sitting down in her seat, she turned it on and waited for it to boot up. When she was on, it showed that she had mail, no doubt the pictures Ryuhei had just sent. Opening up a program, she began to pick one of the pictures apart, adjusting it so that it focused on a single person. She gestured for everyone to have a look and soon they were crowded around the obvious computer expert and saw what she discovered.

"Who is that?" Kanna asked aloud first, staring at the photo of a man.

"That's what I want to know" Kumiko commented narrowing her eyes at the picture. The man in it was obviously tall and had a pale complexion. He seemed to have short purple hair in an odd hairstyle and was probably around his late forties. It was someone Kai recognized all too well.

"Boris" Kai growled out the name with obvious hate for the man. Everyone turned toward him with questioning stares.

"You know him?" Shogo inquired to the slightly angry teen. Kai nodded his head in response and soon had everyone's immediate attention to him. "Who is he then?"

"He was one of the scientists that worked for Phoenix Corporation. He was a genetics scientist and thought up inhuman ideas to create genetically improved humans" Kai explained, narrowed hate filled eyes glaring at the man. "He often came to my father to promote his work but my father always turned him down."

"I remember him now. He came to my father as well but turned him down before he could say anything" Kumiko realized with a thoughtful expression.

"He was relieved from Phoenix Corporation a few years ago. This is the first time I've seen him since" Kai informed to the group. Kumiko began to search for his database and actually took awhile before she found it.

"Boris Balcov. Age 46. Currently employed at Biovolt Corporation as head scientist. Currently working on a way to genetically enhance babies so that they would grow up to be genetically perfect in mind, body, and skill. Well, isn't that a problem" Shogo commented dryly.

"Think of what could happen with genetically improved humans. They could be the ultimate killing machine" Ryuhei stated looking at the group.

"But what would he do with so much ammunition?" Kanna questioned, everyone wondering the same thing.

"What if it's not all ammunition? They could be hiding something other than ammo and say it is" Kumiko reasoned as if a light bulb went off in her mind. She hurriedly began another search while everyone else waited patiently for her to tell them of her discovery. When she was done, they all looked at the screen again and realization dawned onto them. "He's been using the shell of a bullet to smuggle in what he needs."

"What does he intend to do with all those chemicals?" Ryuhei inquired, voicing the main question on everyone's mind.

"That's what I intend to find out" Kumiko stated with narrowed eyes. "Ryuhei, do you have a place where I can work? Particularly a large open area."

"Why?" Ryuhei asked curiously.

"I'm gonna figure out what he's planning to make with all those chemicals" Kumiko responded taking up her laptop and getting up from her seat. "I have most of the things he's got. It's just the matter of what the finished product will be."

"Do you really think you can figure out what he's planning to make?" Liika asked a bit skeptically.

"If one person can do it, why can't another?" Kumiko asked with a smile, amusement and something close to excitement showing in her eyes. She then pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. She waited for the other person to pick up and was about to give up when someone answered. "Ian? Get on the next flight to Hong Kong and bring all your stuff. We have a discovery to find."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there goes half of the chapter...now I just gotta figure out the rest. But don't worry, hopefully I'll be able to get it out soon. Thanks to all my readers and please review.

later, kurai hoshi


	13. New Troubles Part 2

Well here is the next chapter for you all...and terribly sorry it took so long...but you probably wouldn't want to hear about my preparations for finals so on with the story...

I own nothing...especially Beyblade and Cardcaptors...Kanna belongs to Musei Kage, Liika to Hellblazer, Chan Jamie and Li Mika along with the personalities and such of the Cardcaptor cast are Little Wolf LOVER's...and other non recognizable characters are mine...so I guess I do own something...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 12: New Troubles Part 2

"Damn it! Why can't we figure this out?" a person cursed in his office. He vented out his frustration by slamming his fists on his desk then ruffling up his hair. He looked around on his desk that had stacks of countless files, all somehow connected to the one case he was looking at that very moment. He looked up when one of his officers opened his door.

"Inspector Shui, we have an update from our watchers," the officer said.

"Well? Out with it!" Shui commanded, sitting up to hear the report.

"Right! Our spies have said the Red Dragons seem to be up to something," the officer reported.

"Oh no," Shui groaned, resting his forehead on his palm. "Not more trouble."

"That's not all sir. It seems there are others who have joined Zhou-shin in whatever they are doing," the officer continued on. "Reports say they are not from around here, most likely Japanese."

"First we have this problem of ammunition imports and now the Red Dragons along with Japanese gangs are doing mischief. What next?" Shui groaned aloud once again after his rant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good to have you here Ian, but did you really have to take so long to get here?" Kumiko asked the short male.

"Hey! You said to bring everything and that's what I did. Plus the car you wanted had to get fixed up," Ian countered with mock anger in his voice. Pulling out a folder from his bag, he handed it to her who had a questioning look on her face. "Tala told me to give this to you. Said it was something you should look at and call him about it." Kumiko nodded and made a mental note to scan through it later.

"So the shrimp finally made it!" Ryuhei proclaimed when he entered the room. "Ryuhei Zhou-shin of the Red Dragons," he greeted formally with a teasing smirk.

"Ian Doleverich of the Dark Shadows," Ian greeted with an annoyed expression. "You better watch what you say Red Dragon. I could blow up this place instead of help you out."

"Now, now, no need for extremes," Ryuhei amended with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, let's get going," Kumiko said, breaking up their little dispute.

"So where are we going?" Ian questioned, following Kumiko and Ryuhei, who were leading the way.

"Our temporary lab which is downstairs in the basement of our most gracious host's home," Kumiko answered with a smirk, glancing toward the still slightly nervous Red Dragon. Ian smirked as well, already cooking up schemes. They finally made it to the room, which already had Kumiko's things she brought over, set up. Ian's stuff had yet to be placed around the room and at the moment were sitting innocently in the back of the room still in their boxes. They joined the occupants of the room who were Kai, Kanna, Shogo, and Liika. After the usual greeting, Ian went straight to the boxes and began opening them up.

"Anything broken?" Ryuhei asked, eyeing how Ian was handling the cases with care.

"You better hope not or else we're all gonna die," Ian replied, looking through a case full of containers of kami-knows-what. Ryuhei seemed to pale at the thought of his manor having the possibility of blowing up when Kumiko just smiled, obviously amused.

"Don't worry. Ian knows what he's doing. Have a little faith," Kumiko assured though she wondered if he would believe her. Only she and Ian knew exactly what they were messing with and one wrong move and there would be nothing but ashes left. However Ryuhei didn't need to know that. They'd be messing with small amounts anyway. "Plus I'll be here so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, right," Ryuhei said, still not entirely convinced that everything would be alright. Kumiko smiled cheekily and made her way toward the short Dark Shadow who was carefully placing all the containers onto a table that was placed on the side. They set to work immediately and after a few minutes everyone but the Dark Shadow members were there.

"Alright Ian, this is our competition," Kumiko said, pulling up an image on her laptop. Ian took one glance at the man and blanched.

"This gay bastard! Looks like he never got laid in his life," Ian commented, disgust evident on his face. "His face screams homosexual. Not like anyone would wanna fuck him anyway, not even a dead rat." Kumiko and Kai smirked at Ian's observation, amusement dancing in their eyes. They began their work and picked apart what chemicals Boris was using in his experiments. Kai made his escape when they started to use complex science and math terms and calculations, too confusing for him to keep up. He managed to dins Shogo and Ryuhei in the kitchen eating lunch. Both male leaders looked up when he entered.

"Too complex, huh?" Ryuhei asked with amusement. Both smirked when Kai nodded his head in response. "Take a seat and join us. We wouldn't have lasted a minute with they way they talk. You've lasted longer than most."

"Listening to the way they talk, you wouldn't be surprised if they were Einstein's kids or something," Shogo joked with a smile. He then turned toward Kai with curiosity making its way to his face. "So Hiwatari, how long have you been with the Dark Shadows?"

"Since the early fall. Why?" Kai replied with a questioning gaze.

"Well it seems you're pretty close to Kumiko for being someone pretty new," Shogo reasoned in a defending tone.

'Closer than you think,' Kai thought to himself while raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong with being close to her?" he inquired to the Black Chaos leader.

"No offense or anything, it's just that she seemed to open up to you pretty quick. I mean it took her a good while before she opened up to us and we've known her for years," Ryuhei explained as best he could without offending Kai.

"Maybe I should show you two how close she and I are," Kai suggested tot he two older guys. When Shogo was about to question what he meant, Kai turned his back to them and lifted his shirt, exposing his black phoenix tattoo. Ryuhei and Shogo stood there stunned at seeing the mystic bird and stumbled on their words.

"I didn't...who'd a thought...oh man. Hiwatari, you are one lucky guy," Ryuhei stated with a grin after the initial shock. Shogo just nodded in agreement, still too shocked to say anything. Kai pulled his shirt back down and turned to look at them, a smirk creeping its way onto his face. They stood that way in silence just staring at each other until two females entered the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Kanna asked with a questioning glance as she and Liika started to make themselves something for lunch. The boys snapped out of their thoughts at the question and turned toward the two females with confused looks, for the exception of Kai who had an arrogant look on his face.

"We just found out that Kumiko and Hiwatari are" Ryuhei began but then was cut off by Kanna.

"are together. Revelation of the year," Kanna finished sarcastically, rolling her eyes at them.

"You knew?" Shogo asked incredulously, staring at the Red Dragon female.

"Of course we knew. We've been knowing," Liika replied with a wave of her hand, brushing it off like it was old news. "Surprised that Kumiko found someone she likes and is sticking with him til the end?"

"Its just that it's sudden is all," Ryuhei defended poorly.

"Jealous?" Kanna inquired in a teasing tone. She knew that her leader had quite the crush on the Dark Shadow female. Although it quieted down to more of a brotherly love, he was still pretty overprotective of the young girl. It was the same situation with Shogo but he seemed to be handling it better than Ryuhei. That was probably because Shogo knew Kumiko better and longer.

"No! Just surprised and curious as to why she didn't tell us. How did you two find out anyway?" Ryuhei questioned, trying to veer the attention off of him.

"We found out the last time she was here. Christmas," Kanna answered truthfully to her leader. Kai flinched the slightest bit at the mention of the past Christmas. He didn't wasn't to be reminded of his near fatal mistake. He was lucky she even accepted him back. "Well whatever. Let her tell everything to you. We're about to go out. You guys wanna come?"

"Where are you gonna go?" Shogo asked, glad to get off the subject.

"Where ever. Hiwatari, you should come with us and see the sights," Kanna suggested with a smile. She looked toward the other two with an expectant look. "Well?"

"I think I'll stay here. Someone's gotta look over the place while Kumiko and Ian are messing with chemicals," Shogo said declining the offer. Ryuhei gave his friend a hard glare, knowing that the two females were gonna drag him along. Shogo just smiled at the Red Dragon's misfortune. "You guys have a good time," he said with a wave and a smile.

"Then it's settled. The four of us will go out while Shogo stays here and watch over things. Meet at the garage in ten minutes," Kanna said and then taking her leave. The others followed suit with Ryuhei shooting Shogo with a death glare. Shogo just smiled smugly and got himself a drink before deciding to join the two working Dark Shadows. When he got to the basement door, he saw that it was opened and no one was in there. Wondering where they went, he set off in search of them. When he passed the door that was the entrance to the dojo, he heard a thump and a loud groan. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door and saw the two very people he was looking for. The shorter of the two was sprawled on the ground while the other was standing. It was then that he was noticed.

"Shogo, what are you doing here?" Kumiko asked while helping the shorter teen up. Neither had changed out of the clothes they were wearing and were slightly sweating. Shogo walked up to them and had to hold back a grin when he saw Ian rub his stomach.

"I could ask you two the same thing. Aren't you two supposed to be working?" Shogo questioned with an accusing tone.

"We finished," Kumiko simply stated with a shrug.

"Already!" Shogo exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah. It doesn't take a total genius to figure out what he was doing. We're just missing one thing," Ian said getting into stance with Kumiko following suit.

"And what's that?" Shogo asked with a raised eyebrow. He stood back as the two began to circle each other, anticipating the first move.

"A test subject," Kumiko said before she initiated the attack. They traded blow for blow. Although Ian was better suited with a weapon in his hands, he was still a decent sparring partner. In the end, he ended up on the floor breathing hard. Kumiko looked towards Shogo and with a simple gesture, offered to spar with him. He nodded and made his way toward the female leader as she helped her comrade off the ground. Ian sat down and leaned against the wall as he watched Shogo and Kumiko get into stance. Without warning, both lunged at each other and began their little bout. Ian watched with wide eyes as they exchanged blows with graceful and fluid like movements. In the end, it was a stalemate with a fist a centimeter away from each other's faces.

"You haven't lost your touch. If anything you've gotten better. I almost couldn't keep up," Shogo complimented not wavering from his position.

"You either although you need to change tactics a bit. I read your moves like an open book," Kumiko stated, not wavering from her spot either. Both stayed that way until someone came into the room. They didn't look up to see who it was, not letting their guard down until the fist was lowered. They slowly lowered their fist when the person at the door cleared their throat and looked to see that it was the butler with a telephone in his hand. All three occupants made their way toward the butler and waited for him to speak.

"I was informed by Master Zhou-shin that either Master Kawada or Miss Haraguchi are to take care of any matters while he was gone," the butler informed and handed the phone to Kumiko who gave him a questioning look. He just gave her a bow and took his leave, leaving the three to themselves. Kumiko just shrugged and talked to who ever was on the other line. She just gave short replies and then hung up the phone. Shogo and Ian gave her questioning looks.

"Seems like we're gonna have a full house this week. Apparently Ryuhei forgot to mention that his relatives are coming over for a visit and is staying a couple of days," Kumiko informed with slight frown.

"Do you think they will get in the way?" Shogo asked voicing out the same question that was on Ian's mind.

"Don't know. I've never met any of his relatives so I can't really say. We'll just have to talk to Ryuhei about this. They won't be coming until tomorrow anyway," Kumiko said and picked up anything she took off to spar with Ian. The shorter Dark Shadow followed suit and Shogo just picked up his cup from the ground. They made their way back toward the kitchen and relaxed a bit after a good work out. After deciding to freshen up, they figured they could relax in the den and watch something. Half an hour later they entered the den and Ian and Shogo debated about what to watch while Kumiko was reading into the file that Ian gave her earlier that morning.

"Horror!" Ian exclaimed with a glare at Shogo.

"Comedy!" Shogo countered back to the shorter teen.

"Shut the fuck up both of you. Put in action and shut your traps," Kumiko snapped, not even looking up at them. She was intently reading Tala's report on recent events and their annoying squabble was distracting her. She was intrigued by what was in the report and decided to call him about it. After she jotted down her own suspicions on the situation, she put it away and sat back to see what movie they chose. When they got into the movie, they were rudely interrupted by the others when they got back from sightseeing. Kumiko would have shot them dead if she had her gun with her. Instead she gave them a glare that said 'shut up or die' that quickly made them sit down and watch the end. The three original occupants stretched their limbs when the credits began rolling.

"Nice picking boys. Chose a movie with all three genres," Kumiko complimented with a smile. Shogo and Ian just beamed at her appraisal, as if they just discovered some great new mystery. The original three occupants looked toward the newly arrived occupants with questioning looks. "Have fun?"

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Kanna inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Done," Kumiko answered simply with a shrug. They received the same reaction as Shogo and quickly explained what they did to figure it out so fast. In the end, they were met with shocked expression while Ian arrogantly smirked and Kumiko gave a smile.

"By the way Ryuhei, your relatives are coming over tomorrow. Mind explaining that?" Shogo questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ryuhei groaned aloud at the mention of his relatives, obviously forgotten that they were coming.

"Are they gonna get in the way of what we're doing?" Ian asked, annoyance ringing in his voice. Everyone looked at the Red Dragon leader expectantly.

"Don't worry about the relatives. They know. They aren't gonna stay long anyway. One or two days at most and then taking a trip to Europe," Kanna explained, assuring the group that everything was okay. Everyone relaxed and just lounged around, thinking of nothing in particular.

"I'm going to the lab. I need to blow something up," Ian declared and left the room. A second later Ryuhei followed the short Dark Shadow in an attempt to stop him while everyone just chuckled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Midori, you need to stop moping. He only left yesterday," Mariah complained to the said girl. Both went on a shopping trip that Mariah insisted on when Midori was pacing about, worried for her slightly shorter boyfriend. Midori lightened up a bit so her friend wouldn't worry about her but she still couldn't help but think of Ian. "Stop worrying! He's with Kumiko for kami's sake! She won't let anything wrong happen," Mariah reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Midori accepted with a smile.

"Guess? I know I'm right," Mariah said haughtily. They both laughed and made their way to leave the mall. Unknown to them, they were being followed. Both girls were chatting up a storm as they made their way to Mariah's car when they were suddenly grabbed from behind. They immediately began to struggle trying to get out of their captors' grasp as they were being dragged away. When they got to a secluded area, Mariah bit into the hand covering her mouth and jumped away. She fell into stance, remembering all the lessons she endured with her village's elders. She did a series of punches and kicks to anyone who came to her. Seeing that Midori was still in a hold, she ran toward her friend's captor and spun kicked him in his face allowing Midori to escape. They were about to make a run for it when guns were pointed at them from all around. They froze on the spot and saw nothing but black when they were knocked unconscious.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kenny, have you and Sophie been able to find it?" Tala asked the shorter brunette. Both of them along with Hotaru were at a coffee shop. Tala and Hotaru just happened to see Kenny working on his laptop at the shop.

"Almost. We just need to get layouts and then we're ready," Kenny responded, deciding to take a break from his work. After chatting about nothing in particular, they decided to head to Kumiko's house for a bit of strategizing. As they were walking out of the shop, Tala spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Then he saw that they were practically surrounded. A scowl came upon his face at not noticing the company that they had. Hotaru noticing immediately the scowl on her boyfriend's face, and glanced around and saw what exactly got that scowl to show. Kenny clutched his laptop to him tightly, not a really good fighter but would if it came down to that. Tala glanced around trying to look for an opening and saw an alleyway toward their left. Hotaru and Kenny saw it as well and made a mad dash to it when Tala gave them a silent signal. Tala was right behind them and so were their pursuers. They kept turning corners trying to shake them off but their luck ran out when they reached a dead end. The Dark Shadow trio turned and faced their pursuers who arrived a few seconds later.

"Who the fuck are you? I've never seen you with the Radicals before," Tala questioned to the obvious leader of the group. He glanced around the small area for anything that he could use to defend himself. All he saw was trashcans and cardboard boxes. He focused his attention back onto the group before him and knew that they were outnumbered. He didn't say anything but gave a gesture for his men to attack. Tala tried to hold them off but they overwhelmed him. Soon he was on the ground while Hotaru and Kenny were captured, both struggling to get free. Hotaru desperately wanted to get to Tala and was relieved to see him struggle to get up. Tala charged at they group at seeing the two in their clutches, not really thinking it through. He didn't get to think anymore when a gunshot echoed through the area and he fell down to the ground.

"Iie! Tala!" Hotaru screamed loudly and struggled even more to get to the red head. She soon grew limp in her captor's grip when she was rendered unconscious, Kenny in the same state. The group left with the two Dark Shadow members and left the third in the secluded area.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I hate this fucking job. Manager can kiss my ass," Naomi grumbled as she walked toward her car after work. She didn't get very far when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She held her breath for as long she could but knew she couldn't hold onto it forever. She struggled as hard as she could but soon breathed in and was soon engulfed in darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I wonder when Miko-chan's coming back?" Karen asked her companions as they walked around the city.

"Not sure but I hope soon. The sooner we deal with the Radicals the better," Tyson stated with the others agreeing.

"Do you guys think that we'll be able to pull this off?" Max asked with a slight nervousness in his eyes.

"Of course we will Max! Has Miko ever steered us wrong?" Tyson assured to the blonde with a smile.

"Yeah Max, she never let us down before," Julie said with a smile to her boyfriend. Max nodded in agreement and they proceeded to walk around the busy city. They came to a secluded looking park and decided to stroll around and take in the beauty of the nature that wasn't spoiled by the city. As they walked, they failed to notice that they were being followed. Suddenly they were surrounded and stood back to back to each other when all the stalkers came out into the open. No words were exchanged as the four Dark Shadows fought their way through. Three weren't so lucky at getting out of the ambush. Karen turned around and was about to help them when Tyson stopped her.

"Karen get out of here! We'll be fine! Get going!" Tyson yelled, still struggling against the person above him. Karen hesitated but then ran out of the park and into the crowded streets where she would he hard to find and be followed. Although she had tears in her eyes, she held them in and kept strong for her friends and flagged down a taxi to get her to Kumiko' house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's going on here?" Ozuma asked to the occupants in the room. Rei, Johnny, and Sophie all had worried and angry expression on their faces. They were then joined by Salima, Mariam, and Kane who were wondering as well.

"I can't get a hold of Mariah. She and Midori went shopping hours ago and should have arrived at my house an hour ago," Rei informed to the group.

"Naomi was supposed to come over to my house after work too but she never showed up," Johnny said with a scowl on his face but everyone could tell that he was worried.

"I was suppose to meet Kenny here but he hasn't shown up yet." Sophie said with a worried tone. Everyone went silent, as they though about what could have happened to everyone when someone arrived at the mansion. The new arrival entered the room and all rushed to see a beaten up Karen. Salima and Mariam helped their fellow member to a seat and checked her over making sure that there was nothing severe. When everyone settled down again, they turned their attention to Karen to see what she had to say.

"What happened Karen?" Kane asked first, breaking the silence.

"Tyson, Max, Julie, and I were just walking around the city. We went to the park and got ambushed there. I got away obviously but the others were captured," Karen said, fighting back tears. She closed her eyes and relaxed her aching body when she got into a comfortable position.

"Who would do that and what for?" Salima questioned to no one in particular but received an answer.

"It was probably the Radicals. That new member that they have could be behind this. And if they are, then most likely the others are taken as well," Ozuma reasoned logically.

"What about Tala and Hotaru? Has anyone heard from them yet?" Sophie inquired with a bit of urgency. Everyone became alarmed thinking that they were taken as well.

"You guys have so much faith in me," a slightly pained voice said sarcastically from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Tala leaning against the doorframe while clutching his stomach. Ozuma and Kane rushed over to the red head and led him toward a comfortable seat among them. They began to look over him as well when Tala waved them off. "Nothing too serious. Just need a first aid kit." Mariam rushed off to find one and the others waited for her to get back to hear Tala's story. Once she did, she helped in cleaning and bandaging up the minor wounds. When she was done, everyone sat back to hear what he had to say.

"You look like shit Valkyrie," Johnny commented to lighten the mood.

"You think so? And here I thought it was the new style," Tala replied sarcastically to the Scot.

"So what happened Tala?" Ozuma inquired seriously the red head. Tala briefly told them what happened to him and everyone was surprised when he said he got shot. Ozuma looked him over again but saw no bullet wound. "Where did you get shot?"

"Right here," Tala said pointing to the hole in his shirt. It was dangerously close to his heart but everyone wondered where the wound was. "There isn't a wound. I'm wearing a new kind of bullet proof vest that Kumiko and I invented," he said, answering everyone's unspoken question.

"How come none of us know and why don't we have one?" Rei asked curiously, wondering why this was kept from them.

"We didn't know if it would really work. We wanted to make sure before we made more," Tala explained the group who accepted the reason. "It still hurts like a bitch to get shot though. The main difference is that it's thinner almost like a shirt but stronger. At least we know it works."

"So who has one of these?" Sophie asked.

"Only me and Kumiko. Which reminds me. We should call her and tell her what's happened," Tala said and reached into his pocket for his phone. What he found was a crumpled mess of metal and wires and just tossed the now useless phone onto the table. "I liked that phone too." Everyone chuckled at his statement and Ozuma took his out and dialed her number. After a couple of rings it was finally answered.

((Moshi moshi Kai speaking.))

"Kai? Where's Kumiko?" Ozuma questioned with a curious look on his face.

((Ano...kind of playing around with some experiment with Ian. Why? Something wrong?)) Kai asked with concern in his voice.

"Something big just happened and we need to tell her what happened. What experiment are they doing?" Ozuma questioned curiously. Everyone had questioning looks on their faces as they wondered what Kumiko and Ian could possibly be doing.

((Some big secret that they won't tell me. Well, if it's something big, then I'll go get her. Hang on.)) Kai said. Ozuma soon heard him shouting for Kumiko with said girl asking who it was. When Kai answered there a patter of feet and some kind of rustle. He was then greeted by his leader's voice.

((Moshi moshi Ozuma. What's happening?)) Kumiko questioned in a light voice. Ozuma couldn't help but grin at her happy tone. Everyone saw this and immediately knew that Kumiko was on the other line.

"Kumiko, we have a serious problem on our hands. How long can you talk?" Ozuma asked seriously, killing the light mood.

((As long as you need. Let's talk via satellite. Tala has access to otou-san's study. Go in there and we'll be waiting for you.)) Kumiko said quickly and cut off the connection. Ozuma closed his phone and glanced over the group, explaining what was told to him. They quickly made their way to Ryo's study with Tala extracting a key and opening it up. He immediately went to the desk and sat down on the chair.

"I've always wanted to sit here," Tala said with a boyish grin. Everyone smiled and shook their heads at the humor he was trying to make. He set up the large screen and waited for the connection. Everyone crowded behind the desk and waited for the screen to come up. When it did, Kumiko, Kai and Ian were there waiting for them. Kumiko noticed first and gestured for the others to come closer. The large group saw all of the chemicals and Ian's equipment and figured they were still in the lab doing their experiment.

"Shit Tala. What the fuck happened to you?" Ian questioned to the red head with a smirk. Tala just gave the short teen an annoyed expression that made Kumiko and Kai smile. Both sides observed the other and Kumiko noted the obvious smaller number and the bandaged up Tala and Karen.

"Alright, enough joking around. Report what had happened in our absence," Kumiko said authoritively. Tala began first at what happened to him with the others following afterwards. Ian nearly went berserk at hearing that Midori was in enemy hands but Kumiko held him in check. She herself nearly exploded at hearing nearly half of their members most likely were in the hands of the Radicals. She remained calm and had a calculating look on her face. The silence was long before anyone spoke.

"So what are we gonna do Kumiko?" Tala dared to ask after the silence.

"Kenny has all the layouts, right?" Kumiko questioned directly toward Sophie. She expected an affirmative answer but was slightly surprised to receive the complete opposite.

"We always transfer the files of everything we collect to a single computer that we keep here. Nothing but useless files are on our laptops we carry just in case," Sophie answered reasonably. She smiled when she received a nod of approval from the young leader.

"Alright, here's the plan. We have yet to hear any thing from them, so get everything ready to go. I'll be heading back over there and leave this small case to Kai. I'm going to inform the other leaders that we are going to take them out when they give word about the others," Kumiko explained briefly to everyone. "I'll tell all details when I get there."

"Uh Kumiko, do you think Kai is ready to handle something on his own?" Tala asked skeptically. He didn't think Kai should do something so soon by himself. "At least have someone to be with him."

"I trust Kai can handle this. He won't be alone. We've got some back up here," Kumiko replied with a smile. Her eyes shone with trust and confidence for the dual tone haired boy and Tala nodded in acceptance. "Okay, I'll be there at the latest tomorrow morning. I'll explain everything once I get there."

"Alright, we await your arrival and get everything else ready in the mean time. See you later," Ozuma said with a nod. Kumiko gave them a smile and small wave before cutting the connection. Tala turned off the computer and returned everything to where it was before. He stood up and turned toward the group.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get everything ready," Tala said getting everyone to rush out the study. Tala stayed behind and finally allowed a single tear escape his eye at the empty feeling of having Hotaru gone. He shook his head of melancholic thoughts and narrowed his eyes in determination. 'We'll get you back, all of you, no matter what the cost.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few hours for Kumiko after the call were rushed for her. She gave everyone a brief explanation and soon Shogo and Liika were off to Europe while Ryuhei and Kanna got ready as well. To her surprise, Ryuhei's relatives had offered to pitch in and help Kai, being that they were a gang called the Wolves. Ryuhei failed to inform them that his cousin was Li Xiaolang of Li Corporations and leader of the Wolves. He gave Kumiko a sheepish expression and went on with his business. She along with Ian were currently packing up the lab as Kai went over the things they found out.

"You'll be fine Kai. You've dealt with Balcov before, so you can handle anything he dishes out. Plus Li's going to be with you along with his best so nothing should go wrong," Kumiko assured as she sealed up a box that contained what she and Ian were working on in their spare time. She instructed the people who were helping to bring everything out and head for the airport. Making a double check to make sure she got everything, she headed out to make sure Ian was ready. She walked past the living room but was called back by Ryuhei. She soon saw the reason why when she was a large group of people around the room. She along with Kai, who was following her, quickly made their way toward Ryuhei as all eyes were on them.

"Good thing you're still here Kumiko. I wanted you to meet everyone before you left. Kumiko meet my cousins," Ryuhei introduced the young leader to the large group. A man with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes stood from his seat and made his way toward her. He looked at her through scrutinizing eyes and wondered if she truly was the favored Haraguchi of the Dark Shadows that he heard so much about. He gave her a cold glare and was mildly surprised to find that she returned it, not giving anything away. A second later both had gun barrels being aimed at their faces, eyes still locked in an intense glare. It was then that he noticed her other hand, which had a gun in it also, pointed directly at the woman he was sitting next to.

"Not bad. Just as the rumors say," he said and lowered his gun with a smirk on his face.

"And what exactly to the rumors say?" Kumiko questioned lightly, following suit in lowering her guns. She quickly placed them back into their respective place. Extending her hand, she introduced herself. "Kumiko Haraguchi of the Dark Shadows."

"Li Xiaolang," he said and shook her hand, surprised to find a firm grip in such a young woman. He moved aside when the woman that sat next to him came up beside him. She had long auburn hair and the brightest emerald green eyes Kumiko had ever seen. The woman smiled brightly and shook Kumiko's hand as well.

"I'm Li Sakura, Syaoran's wife," the woman introduced happily.

"Japanese?" Kumiko questioned with a surprised look on her face. Sakura just gave a knowing smile and was pulled into her husband's side by his arm. They were pushed aside by a fiery spirited woman that had black hair with red streaks that reminded her of Kimiko. She had defiant red eyes that shined with lust for action.

"Li Meiling and don't you forget it," she said proudly and turned around to introduce to everyone else. "The guy with blue hair and glasses is Hiiragizawa Eriol and his wife Tomoyo. The other couple is Li Mika and his wife Naoko."

"Hey Meiling! What about me?" a guy on a chair asked to the fiery young woman.

"You don't need to worry about him. He's a nobody," Meiling answered with a glare towards him.

"That's Chan Jamie but no relation to me," Kanna said with a smirk when she came into the room. She nodded a greeting toward everyone else in the room and made her way toward Kumiko.

"A pleasure and honor to meet all of you. Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have to get going. So much to do and so little time to do it," Kumiko said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe another time. It was a pleasure and quite an honor to meet you as well. Good luck and we'll handle things with Hiwatari-san here," Sakura assured with her bright smile. Kumiko nodded with a smile and was about to leave when Kai pulled her in for a kiss. Although Kai wasn't one to show public intimacy, she didn't hesitate to respond to him. She smiled a bit through the kiss at hearing the others in the room cheer and giving catcalls. Breaking the kiss, Kai laid his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. Emotions flew through their eyes, nothing betraying what they were feeling. With one final kiss to Kai, she left the group in a rush out the door.

"Reminds me of the old days, just hit and run," Meiling sighed, thinking about all the pleasant times she had. Everyone just rolled their eyes at her and turned toward Kai.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with. Hiwatari, tell us what's going on," Syaoran said and everyone settled into a seat. The rest of the day was spent explaining and coming up with a plan to handle Boris.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah! Itai!" a voice mumbled, not really expecting a response.

"Glad you're awake and alright," a voice stated, amusement laced in their tone.

"I feel like I just got hit by a fucking truck," Naomi stated, trying to move her had but found she couldn't. Her hands were tied behind her and her ankles were tied as well. She looked around saw her fellow Dark Shadows through the dim light and saw they were in the same predicament as herself. She turned to the only other awake who happened to Hotaru. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Don't know. I do know that the Radicals got us," Hotaru responded seriously. When she had woken up, she had been the first and was surprised to see the others there. She looked around at where they were being held and saw that it was just a square room with nothing in it.

"Chikuso!" Naomi cursed under her breath and looked around the room. Everything was the same except for the door, which had a small look-in window. She figured that they were in some kind of warehouse or something close to it. Both girls turned toward a groan ad saw that Tyson was waking up. They then heard the click of a lock and saw that the door was opening. They squinted to see who it was because of the light but quickly recognized the Radical second-in-command.

"So two more have woken up. How long until the others wake up?" Jake questioned to the awake trio.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not them so we wouldn't know," Naomi spat out angrily to the new arrival.

"But you should know them best since they're family. A family I shouldn't have given up," Jake said a bit quietly, regret edging into his voice. Hotaru was surprised at the regret and sadness in his tone and wondered if he really meant it. "In any case, we have already informed your condition to your other companions and expect them within three days time, if they can find us. We already know that your precious leader is in Hong Kong along with Hiwatari and the short demolition boy, but they should have already heard of your disappearances from the others. Thanks to the decoy who is unknowingly helping us, your leader can't be in two places at once. Looks like she has a serious problem on her hands. Will she risk her family to save the world? Or will she risk the world to save her family?"

"Kumiko will make the best judgment as she sees fit," Tyson defended angrily with narrowed eyes.

"We shall see," Jake said and turned to leave when Hotaru stopped him in his steps.

"You regret it, don't you?" Hotaru asked, more like stated to him who had his back toward them. She watched him for the slightest movements and saw him stiffen. "Why did you leave?" He turned his head to glance at her and Hotaru saw sadness and confusion written in his eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." With that he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Any word yet?" Kumiko asked right when she reached her home. She didn't waste any time in getting down to business. Tala and the others were following her, wondering why she was headed toward her father's study.

"We have, but they didn't say a location. Why are we here?" Tala questioned, looking at Kumiko who pulled out a book and the entire bookcase swung open. She went in with everyone else in tow. When they reached the bottom, they saw pretty advanced looking technology covering almost every inch of the rather large room. "The other stuff is ready," he informed. They saw her go to a computer and boot it up. After typing a few keys, a map and layout showed on the screen. They saw a red dot blinking in a certain spot and looked up to her with confused expressions. Kumiko just gave them a devious smirk.

"Let the games begin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally done with this chapter! Took so long to type...my hands were about to fall off...anyway, I hope to have the next chapter as soon as I can and with finals over, hopefully it'll be soon...

later days, kurai hoshi


	14. Putting Plans into Action

I'M ALIVE! Sorry for not updating soon enough...senior year in high school is the pits I tell you...if you're not a senior yet...don't look forward to it...seriously...

I don't own anything and respectable characters are owned by their owners:

Kanna Chan- Musei Kage

Liika Low- Hellblazer

Steven- ShiningShadow187

Miyuki Tomoe- Ayuka-chan

Riley- Anime-Obsessive

Chan Jamie and Li Mika- Little Wolf LOVER

Leo Thacker- Jordan Morrison

Thanks you guys for letting put your character in here...you guys are the greatest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13: Putting Plans into Action

"This man is crazy," Sakura murmured after the briefing Kai made.

"Ying Fa, just say it straight. This guy is fucked up in the brains," Meiling stated shamelessly. She sneered in disgust at seeing the demented man's picture. His intentions were even worse than his photo.

"Have any plans or are we just making up things as we go along?" Eriol questioned to the young Dark Shadow. Kai seemed to be deep in thought on what to do with Boris. He looked up to see everyone's attention on him.

"The Biovolt facility is in Russia but he has been getting all supplies shipped to them from Hong Kong. We need to find out through who and when the regular shipments come through," Kai explained to the group. "The Red Dragons have said that they see him along with a group of guys come to the docks to pick up the shipment. Every report had the same dock on it."

"So we know the dock. All we have to do is find out who is making shipments from that one dock," Tomoyo stated logically.

"The thing is that hundreds of ships could be coming to that one dock and many could have ammunition on them for the military. We won't be able to tell if they're fake unless we open them," Syaoran reasoned thoughtfully.

"That's why we have this," Kai said and pulled out a large vial of some strange greenish-blue fluid.

"What is that?" Jamie questioned, watching the vial cautiously.

"It's a reactant or something that Kumiko and Ian made," Kai responded passing the vial to Syaoran to look at.

"Ian? You mean that loud mouth shrimp who was here earlier?" Meiling asked in disbelief.

"You're one to talk Meiling," Sakura commented.

"Shut it Ying Fa," Meiling snapped back, sending Sakura a dirty glare.

"Ian may be loud mouthed and bad tempered but he's a genius when it comes to chemicals, especially if it involves destroying something. We sometimes call him the Demolition Boy," Kai said with a smirk, defending his fellow member.

"So this stuff will react to the other chemicals in the bullet casings?" Mika questioned, studying the strange liquid.

"Don't ask me how. It was too complicated to take in when they explained it to me, but they said it would work," Kai replied with a sheepish grin.

"Have you figured out the pattern of when these shipments come in?" Naoko asked, looking at all the photos. Kai shook his head but then saw something odd in certain pictures that weren't in others. He looked at the dates to see if there was some sort of pattern but couldn't quite figure it out. He turned on the laptop that Kumiko left behind and pulled up a calendar to look at the dates. It was then that it all clicked together. He turned the screen toward Syaoran who studied it a bit before smirking.

"It's so simple," Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"What is?" Eriol asked, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

"I figured it out," Kai informed and turned the laptop toward the group. They were looking at a calendar that showed the last two months with the dates marked when the pictures were taken. "He's been getting them on the nights of the full and new moon."

"There's a full moon tonight," Sakura said, looking at the current date.

"Then we'll be able to stop him tonight," Syaoran said, a devious glint in his eyes that was shared with the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is this Dark Shadow that's suppose to come and get us? It's fucking cold here," Daisuke complained trying to warm himself up. Him along with Akira and Haruko were currently waiting for the representative of the Dark Shadows in Russia. Although they were inside the airport, it was still freezing cold, even though it was the middle of February.

"It is Russia Daisuke," Akira said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Still! This Dark Shadow should have been here by now," Haruko whined loudly to her companions.

"Maybe you should have called to verify the time rather than us hacking into the computers and finding out ourselves," a voice stated indifferently from behind them. The three Blue Pyros turned around and saw a girl that appeared to around 19 years old. She was fairly tall with light toned skin and blond hair with natural highlights. The one feature that seemed to stand out were her eyes which were a dark jade like green with an orange flame like ring around the pupils. "Leo Thacker of the Dark Shadows, Russia."

"Daisuke Serizawa, Akira Ichigawa, and Haruko Araki of the Blue Pyros," Daisuke greeted in return. Leo just nodded and turned to leave, expecting them to follow and wasn't disappointed. No words were spoken throughout the whole ride toward the hangout, which was a rather large mansion on the outskirts of Moscow. After being shown to their room, they met in a conference like room and sat down while Leo turned on a computer. After a long silence, a question was asked.

"Are you the only one here?" Akira asked politely with an inquiring glance.

"At the moment, yes," Leo replied sharply, not even looking at the group. Just then, the door opened and in walked a tall brunette with ice blue eyes. Leo looked up at the new arrival and rolled her eyes. "You're late Dimitri." The said guy just grinned boyishly and sauntered up to Leo's side.

"Now, now Leonie. You know I was gathering information from our most loyal spies," Dimitri said teasing, actually trying to grate on said girl's nerves, especially saying her whole first name.

"You know not to call me that. Or would you rather I live up to my promise?" Leo threatened with a glare toward the brunette. Dimitri just put his hands up in a surrender gesture and took his seat to her right. The other occupants just looked on at them oddly but didn't say anything. "So what did you get?" Dimitri pulled out a CD and handed it to Leo who took it and put it in.

"So what exactly are we gonna do? Has Kumiko decided a date?" Daisuke dared to ask the two.

"I was told that someone named Kai was going to settle something in Hong Kong tonight. Unknowing to Kai, however, she plans to finish the Radicals tonight as well," Leo explained briefly to the trio.

"Tonight! Don't we need to start preparing then!" Daisuke exclaimed, surprised that it came so quickly and suddenly. Akira and Haruko were in the same though if the astonished expressions gave anything away.

"Relax. Everything is ready. We were just waiting for your group to come for the briefing," Dimitri assured with a shrug. He saw the three Blue Pyros share skeptical looks and he turned serious. "Don't doubt how the Dark Shadows operate. We know what we're doing." The trio nodded in understanding and waited for Leo's briefing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's been a while since we've been to London, but I hate the label of being tourists," Shogo stated with a slight frown. Liika just rolled her eyes at him and made her way through the airport to the entrance. They stopped when they saw the European representative of the Dark Shadows. She had dark brown hair with natural gold highlights and jade green eyes. The said eyes shifted over to the two Black Chaos members and soon the Dark Shadow made their way toward them. After the usual greeting in which they found out her name was Riley, they headed out, not wanting to stay in the crowded airport more than necessary.

"It's been a while Shogo and Liika. Last time I saw you was a year ago with the meeting held here. Good to see you again," Riley commented with a slight grin.

"Glad to be back. Only wished it would have been on better terms," Shogo replied with a grin. "So what's the plan? When are we doing this?"

"Tonight. Kumiko said that Hiwatari is hitting some dude named Boris Balcov tonight and that's when we hit the Radicals as well. I guess she wants to get this over with," Riley explained as they headed toward the Dark Shadow manor in a secluded part of the city. It didn't take them long to reach the manor and get settled inside. A few seconds later, another person walked in with a cheery disposition. He had bright orange hair and turquoise blue eyes. He greeted the two in the usual manner and sat down.

"Good to see you Brooklyn. Still the same as ever," Shogo said with a smile.

"As it is to see you, Shogo and Liika," Brooklyn commented, returning the smile. However, the smile faded slightly as Riley passed out files of the task they were to do that night. "Alright then, down to business."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Isn't a bit soon? And sudden?" Kisho questioned to the Dark Shadow US representative. He had black hair and piercing light gray eyes that was kept on the road ahead. Kisho and Takeo arrived at Los Angeles a few minutes prior and was a bit surprised that the Dark Shadow was patiently waiting for them. After the usual introduction and finding that his name was Steven, they set off to the usual secluded mansion that the Dark Shadow leader owned or rather the previous leader. The representative only talked when spoken to and even that was short and to the point. Kisho didn't want to admit it but he felt a bit intimidated by him. Not like he would admit it to anyone anyway.

"That's the way she wanted it. Who am I to argue with her?" Steven questioned, not looking at the Night Raider leader. The rest of the ride was done in silence and soon they arrived at the mansion. Kisho and Takeo followed the silent Dark Shadow and soon were sitting in a conference like room waiting for the briefing of what they were planning to do that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I still don't see why we have to come here. We're not that far from Hong Kong," Kanna complained aloud to her companions. They were able to meet up with the China Dark Shadow representative even though she was Japanese. Miyuki Tomoe smiled cheekily at the Red Dragon. They were currently at a Dark Shadow manor and were sitting in some kind of laboratory like room. It was a known fact that shy, young Miyu had a love for destroying things only second to Ian. They even created some powerful explosives together.

"Well sorry that the Radicals aren't near Hong Kong. Besides I'm usually in Beijing and you see me here away from home," Miyuki responded to Kanna's comment from her working spot in the lab. Both Red Dragons had no idea what she was doing and decided not to question what it was for fear of an overload of information.

"Why are we waiting down here and who are we waiting for?" Ryuhei questioned to the young teen.

"The why is because I'm down here and what kind of hostess would I be to leave you alone in the boring office room? Besides, you get to watch me do my latest project. As for who, she'll be here in a few minutes," Miyuki answered, still working on her project. Just as Ryuhei was about to ask another question, the door opened and the two Red Dragons turned their attention to the new comer. She had black shoulder length layered hair that had blond streaks and chocolate brown eyes that were slightly narrowed.

"Miyu, why weren't you in the office? I was expecting you to be there," the new comer said with slight annoyance.

"I didn't know you would go there. Should've known I would be down here working, regardless of company," Miyuki countered back with a small pout.

"Whatever. Milan Zhu of the Dark Shadows, China," the girl, now know as Milan greeted to the two Red Dragons.

"Ryuhei Zhou-shin and Kanna Chan of the Red Dragons," Ryuhei greeted in return with a nod. "Any news from Kumiko?"

"We're hitting tonight so you better get ready. Here is all you need to know," Milan informed and handed them a file.

"Why so soon?" Kanna questioned while scanning the file. She looked up just in time to see Milan just shrug and leave. "Che, whatever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Although there is only half of us, we'll be able to get through with no problems. We'll break off into groups while other members cover us on the outside," Kumiko explained to her remaining members. "Sophie will be staying back to monitor movements so that makes it down to ten of us. Ozuma, Salima, and Kane will be group four; Karen, Ian, and Johnny are group three; Rei and Mariam group two; and Tala and myself group one. Group two's main objective is to find the others and get them out there with Sophie's help and your own instincts. Groups three and four are to go around the building and plant these new bombs that Ian and I came up with and trying to get as many people out if they want to live. Tala and I will be handling things with Kadin. Everyone use your best judgment and call in to me once in a while."

"We want to do this as fast as possible without a large turnout of casualties. Once all the bombs are set, get the your ass out of there because you'll only have twenty minutes to get out," Tala informed, looking over the group.

"How will we know?" Karen questioned curiously.

"You'll hear it through the ear piece. Once you do, run like hell to the nearest exit possible," Kumiko said. "Alright, we have about two to three hours to kill. Meet back here at the right time and be ready." With that, everyone got up from their seats and left, all but one. Tala looked on as Kumiko stared out the large window with a face of indifference. However, when he looked more closely, he saw the worry and anger written in her eyes. He stood next to her and looked out the window as well.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine," Tala assured to the young leader. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw she gave no reaction. "Did you tell him?"

"Iie, I didn't," Kumiko responded. Silence reigned as both of them just kept staring out the window, millions of thoughts and questions running through their minds. "You know its funny. I always told myself that I wouldn't have any regrets in any decision that I made. Yet here I am contradicting myself. I regret a decision I made that wasn't too long ago."

"What's that?" Tala asked curiously, wondering what she could possibly regret.

"Allowing Kai into my life," Kumiko replied with a slight saddened tone. "I would have the feeling of knowing I left him behind if something happened to me. I know you and the others would be sad if I was gone, but with a significant other, it's a whole other story. I guess that's why I didn't want to be with anyone especially in this lifestyle. It was bad enough that you along with the others were dragged into this and each their own reasons but Kai actually chose this knowing the danger, knowing what could happen and what not and completely changing his lifestyle. Although he's one tough cookie to break, he's still new to everything and I don't think he'll be able to handle the day when someone close to him dies."

"Why are you talking like you won't be coming back after tonight!" Tala snapped out, looking at the shorter girl. He didn't like the tone she was giving when she spoke out her thoughts and didn't even want to think of her not coming back, ever. All anger dissipated when she turned confused and uncertain eyes toward him.

"Honestly Tala? I don't know if I will be coming back after tonight," Kumiko answered quietly and returned staring out the window. Tala was surprised. He never saw any uncertainty from his long time friend before and now that he has seen it, he wasn't so sure that some of the members would be able to hide in the shadows another night. Knowing that she needed some assurance, as well as he, Tala wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently laid his head against hers.

Using his cat-like abilities, Rei quietly walked away from the slightly ajar door. He had been on his way to inform Kumiko of a sudden package that appeared on their doorstep. He stopped when he heard Kumiko talking and with his cat-like curiosity, silently crept up to the door and listened in. What he heard their leader confess shocked him to no end and decided to keep this to himself, knowing she would want the others to worry. He made his way to where the others were with the package and just kept quiet.

"Rei, did you tell her?" Ozuma asked the Chinese teen who just arrived in the room.

"She and Tala were talking and I didn't want to disturb them," Rei informed, hoping Ozuma wouldn't ask him about anything.

"Didn't I tell you guys to come get me when something came up?" a voice questioned with a slight underlying tease in the voice. Everyone turned their attention to the two new arrivals at the doorway. Kumiko had her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow while Tala was behind her with an amused expression. "So what came up?"

"This just magically appeared on the outside of the gate. One of the staff saw it and brought it in here to us," Ozuma informed, pointing to the small box.

"Anything to be wary of?" Kumiko asked and walked toward the said package with Tala behind her.

"Obviously we haven't opened it yet but we don't detect any signs of something dangerous," Kane said and watched as their leader and second began to inspect the foreign box. Kumiko picked it up and held it up to her ear and listened carefully. Not hearing any thing unusual, she set it back down and opened it. Inside were various items, items that were recognizable to the group.

"Mariah's ribbon, Midori's bracelet, Tyson's cap, Max's wristband, Kenny's glasses, Julie's necklace, Naomi's earrings, and Hotaru's ring," Kumiko identified each item as she pulled them out. The last item she pulled out was a cassette with no label or anything. Kumiko handed it to Tala who took it and headed toward the stereo system.

"How old fashioned," Tala mumbled to himself as he pushed play. Everyone waited for what was on the cassette and scowled at recognizing the voice that came from it.

"Yo. I'm sure I don't need any introductions Dark Shadows. As you know I have practically half of your sect members. Undoubtly you've informed you precious new leader but unfortunately she is not even there to help you right now," Kadin taunted to them. Everyone just smirked, thinking how wrong he was. "I'll give you three days to get here and rescue your dear family. I'm also counting on the appearance of your leader so we can settle unfinished business. See you then Dark Shadows."

"Oh he can count on seeing me," Kumiko said darkly. "Sooner than he thinks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How much longer do you think we'll stay here?" Tyson whined to his companions in the small confined room.

"Tyson just shut up. You've been complaining ever since you woke up which was only about a few hours ago," Naomi bit out to the navy haired teen in annoyance. They had been in that room for who knew how long and had the occasional visit from Radicals, mostly trying to provoke or taunt them. The confined Dark Shadow members just sat there and ignored them or taunted them right back when they got annoyed.

"Don't worry, they'll come. Kumiko won't let us down," Mariah stated confidently. She never had any reason to doubt her leader and long time friend and she wasn't about to start now. The others nodded in agreement and just began chatting as if they weren't confined to the room.

"I wonder what time it is?" Max asked curiously from his spot against the wall.

"Wouldn't know. Having no clock or window doesn't help," Hotaru replied lightly. She was about to say something else when they all heard a loud thump against the wall. More followed as it got louder and closer to the door. The thumping suddenly stopped and then the jingle of keys could be heard. The group watched as the door opened slowly and flooded the room with a semi bright light. The occupants waited for their eyes to adjust to see who was at the door. Hotaru was the first to take a real look and her eyes widened in surprise. "Rei? Mariam?"

"That would be us," Rei said with a smirk planted on his face. They both went in and undid each of the members' bindings. Rei nearly fell on his rear when Mariah glomped him with tears in her eyes.

"What now?" Tyson questioned looking at the two who arrived. Mariam put on a serious front.

"We run like hell outta here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally done with this chapter...I estimate that there should be about two or three more chapters to go...so I better get started on that...sorry again for the long delay in updating...Thanks for reading and hope you leave me a review

later days, kurai hoshi


	15. Falling Hard

I'm soo sorry for the long wait! I was away for the summer with no internet access and then when I finally returned my computer crashed. Now after nearly three months without internet access I give you the final two chapters as a bonus for waiting for so long.

I don't own anything of course so on with the fic

Chapter 14: Falling Hard

"How long do you think he's been pulling this kind of stunt?" Xiaolang questioned to the duel haired teen. Presently the group was hiding out around the harbor waiting for the opportune moment to nail the smuggling Russian. They were split up into groups of three with much complaining at being with Jamie on Meiling's part.

"Probably for years at different locations every few years. This time around just happened to be Hong Kong," Kai figured watching for the said Russian.

"Why would he want to genetically improve humans?" Sakura questioned in a hushed tone.

"He's a sadistic bastard that wants to take over the world that's why," Kai bit out, seeing the person that was the center of their conversation. He was barking out orders to the rather built looking men around him and then they began hauling boxes from a ship. Kai looked over to Xiaolang and Sakura and with a nod of their heads got ready to head out. Being true to his name, Kai moved like his own shadow, blending in at every dark corner with Xiaolang and Sakura following behind. Taking out a small device, Kai set off a small bomb that a few meters away from them. That initial attack set of a series of others that had Boris and his men panicking and wondering what was going on. One by one his men fell and small fires surrounded them. Boris reached into his coat to pull out his gun when was suddenly knocked down to the ground. The seven Wolf members along with the Dragon and Dark Shadow approached the fallen man with a gun in their hands. Jamie signaled to his two extra Dragon members to haul up Boris to his knees and they complied. Boris looked up at the nine people before him and was surprised to see Kai with them.

"Kai Hiwatari, such a pleasure and a surprise to see you," Boris sneered with an ugly smirk on his face.

"And I can't say I'm pleased to see you because I'm not," Kai stated calmly though inside he was disgusted at having to meet this man again. "I'm surprised that there is someone out there that shares the same ambitions and methods as you."

"Now Kai, you should know that there is a whole different world than the one you live in," Boris taunted with malicious eyes.

"You don't even know what kind of world I live in know so don't try bullshitting like you know me," Kai spat out angrily.

"Tell me Kai, does your father even know what you are doing now? Aren't you afraid to taint your precious family's name?" Boris sneered into Kai's face, thinking he would hit a soft spot. His expression changed to one of surprise and confusion when Kai out right laughed.

"My father encouraged this life for me. My family knows the consequences and was willing to take them. It also helps that my fiancé just happens to be Ryo Haraguchi's daughter," Kai scoffed at the older man kneeling on the ground. Boris's eyes narrowed at hearing that name. "I win Boris and you lose. However, you do get a one-way ticket to a place of out choice. Hell." With that, Kai pulled the trigger one his gun that pointed to Boris's head. Boris slumped forward and the two Dragons holding him up let go making Boris fall to the ground. Kai walked up to him and checked his pulse to make sure the bastard was dead. After confirming it, he stood up and turned toward the Wolf and Dragon members.

"So what now?" Sakura asked, not at all phased that Boris was dead. In her mind the damned bastard deserved it. She knew that the others shared her thoughts.

"I'll let the officials take care of the rest. They'll track down the laboratory and shut it down," Xiaolang said looking at the dead Russian. He turned toward Kai who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Xiaolang smiled a bit knowing what or rather who was on the Dark Shadow's mind. "Need a one way ticket back to Tokyo?" Kai looked up at Xiaolang with a confused expression on his face. "I know you're worried about her. You can take out jet back to Tokyo."

"But what about your -- " Kai started but was cut off by Meiling.

"Don't worry about us. We live here. You on the other hand need to get back to your group," Meiling assured to the young teen. Kai gave her a small smile and nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you," Kai said, appreciating what they were doing for him.

"Now that that's settled, let's head back and help lover boy pack and get on the plane," Jamie suggested with an amused expression. He narrowly dodged a fist that was aimed at his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How long do you think it will take these Americans to get here?" Takeo questioned to his leader as they watched the Radical hideout burn down to the ground. They along with some members of the Dark Shadows and their own members were able to make quick work with the place. Although there were three times as many of their members, the Radicals weren't quite intelligent so they were taken down easily. Currently, the members of the Dark Shadows and Night Raiders were on the sidelines watching the place burn.

"Don't know but I think we should head out. Don't leave any evidence behind, not like they'll be able to trace it to us anyway," Kisho said, signaling for everyone to leave. They quickly picked up their equipment and headed out, satisfied with the success of taking down the Radicals permanently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's fucking cold out here. I don't see you guys stand it!" Daisuke complained, trying to warm up his arms. His other members were in the same predicament. They tried to dress as warm as possible without wearing too much that would prevent them from moving quickly. The Russian representatives on the other hand had no problem with the cold weather and were just standing next to him calmly.

"We're from here that's how," Leo remarked sarcastically. Dimitri just grinned at the Japanese group while they returned it with glares. Leo looked at the group with a serious expression. "Ready?" When they all nodded, she gave the signal to head in. Leo and Dimitri swiftly moved within the shadows as the Blue Pyros followed closely behind. The hunt had begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Doesn't this seem a bit too easy?" Riley questioned to her companions.

"They weren't expecting us," Brooklyn responded with a shrug. Out of the group, he stood out the most with his bright orange hair and pale complexion.

"It also seemed odd that the security here is lacking. You would think that they would have been ready for anything," Shogo pointed out, glancing around. They were halfway through the building and were currently hiding in the shadows having their conversation. "Be ready for anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't wait to set these off," Miyuki said with a grin as she set up her new invention. Her three companions just rolled their eyes at the younger girl. They moved when the bomb was in place.

"How many more to go?" Kanna questioned in hushed tones. They swiftly moved throughout the building, taking down anyone who was in the way.

"Knowing Miyu, she would want to put a couple hundred more but I was able to narrow the amount down to about twenty," Milan replied with a humorous tone.

"How did you manage that?" Ryuhei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told her she could use the more powerful stuff," Milan said with shrug.

"Quit chitchatting! We have ten more to go," Miyuki yelled at her straggling companions. The said trio just rolled their eyes and picked up their pace, taking down Radicals on the way. They stopped at a certain spot and waited for Miyuki to set up the bomb. They began to question the young girl's sanity when she began to chuckle darkly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here, take this," Rei said, handing Hotaru and Tyson an extra gun. "We couldn't bring enough for everyone so we're gonna have to deal with what we have. I'll take the front while Mariam takes the back. Stay alert. There are a lot of them hanging around here." Everyone nodded in compliance and swiftly moved behind the stealthy Dark Shadow. They quickly shot down Radicals who were in the way to quickly get toward the nearest exit. Rei and Mariam's eyes widened when they heard a distinct voice in their earpieces.

"Detonation initiated. Twenty minutes and counting."

"Pick up the pace. We've got twenty minutes before this place goes," Rei warned over his shoulder, forgetting about stealth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"About damn time they set the last one up," Ian complained while racing down hallways with his two companions with him.

"Not everyone is good at bombs shrimp," Johnny sneered at the short teen.

"Bite me McGregor and having that kind of knowledge is an advantage for me then," Ian countered to the redhead Scot.

"Cut it out you two and concentrate on getting out of here," Karen intervened into their argument. She didn't think this was a time to have petty arguments. They kept running down hallways with Ian in the lead. When the hallways seemed endless, Karen began to wonder if they were ever going to get out. "Are we getting closer tot he exit?"

"Just shut up and follow me," Ian replied not turning back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I think we got the worst part of the building," Salima commented to her two male companions. They were trying to get to the exit but they kept being ambushed by Radicals that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Either that or they have lots of members to spare," Ozuma remarked dryly, taking down appearing Radicals as they went. Each of them has had to reload several times already and was beginning to run low on ammunition. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Detonation in fifteen minutes and counting."

"Let's just hurry out of here," Kane reasoned to the two. Both nodded in agreement and picked up the pace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And here I thought that he was eager to see me, but then again he did give us three whole days," Kumiko commented, running through the hallways with her usual partner in crime.

"Guess it was too soon," Tala said with a grin. They picked up the pace when the detonation had begun and had yet to come across Kadin. Although they had come across some Radicals, there weren't as many as they had thought. They had been running for quite a while and time was running out. "You think he ditched out on us?"

"Possibly," Kumiko mumbled and turned a corner. She stopped in her tracks at the dead end for the exception of a door. She glanced at Tala who glanced back at her. Without the thought of a possible trap, they walked right through the door. They stopped into a rather large office like room. Both of them stayed near the door way as they stared at the figure that had their back to them. He seemed to be looking at something on the wall. Kumiko and Tala realized that it was a framed picture of three young teens. Three teens that were the best of friends. The three very teens that were standing in that very room.

"How long ago was it that we were like that?" Kadin asked quietly, more to himself than to his sudden guests. "Happy, a bit carefree...on the same side."

"Why?" Tala questioned softly, a bit of his curiosity in his voice.

"Why what?" Kadin questioned back, knowing what they were talking about.

"You know what we're talking about. You left without giving us a reason," Kumiko shot back to him.

"Your father denied me the chance to be with you. What more of a reason do you need me to give?" Kadin shouted out in frustration, turning toward them quickly.

"It wasn't otou-san. It was me," Kumiko confessed, not looking at him.

"What?" Kadin gasped in shock.

"I couldn't be with you that way. I didn't think of you that was," Kumiko went on with her confession. "How could I've been with you, thinking of you as more of a brother than a lover?"

"Why not! Why couldn't it have been feelings of a lover rather than a brother? What makes Hiwatari more lover potential than me?" Kadin shouted angrily.

"I can't deny what my heart feels and tells me. The both of you knew that above all people," Kumiko reasoned with her former friend and fellow member.

"I loved you, more than I realized after I left," Kadin admitted with a melancholic face. His head hung down in defeat. "I still love you to this day, to this minute, to this very second."

"Kadin," Kumiko spoke his name softly with a gentle expression.

"Kumiko, we've got a problem," Tala broke in urgently.

"Time?" Kumiko asked, reverting her attention to her redhead companion.

"Five minutes and counting," Tala responded quickly.

"We're right in the middle of this place," Kumiko said with a grave expression. "We possibly won't be able to make it out in time."

"Not possibly," Tala corrected with fear crossing his eyes. "Probably."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is everyone here?" Ozuma yelled out over everyone. The large group actually started counting heads and everyone came out to the same answer. Two of their numbers, besides Kai, was missing.

"Kumiko and Tala," Salima choked out, confirming everyone's thoughts.

"We've still got 90 seconds left. They could be at an exit as we speak," Sophie informed but the nervousness in her voice gave her away.

"Can you contact them?" Hotaru asked the computer genius with anxiousness.

"Iie, something seems wrong with the signal," Sophie stated, trying to find the pair. Seconds later, the bombs planted throughout the warehouse exploded at the same time to the second. The entire group's attention was solely on the now burning building. The next thing on their minds was the fact that Kumiko and Tala were nowhere in sight.

"Don't panic yet. They like to make flashy exits, remember?" Tyson reminded the group, trying to lighten the mood and not confirm everyone's greatest fears.

"We'll wait for as long as we can, but we're gonna have to leave soon. The police will get on to us," Ozuma instructed as acting leader since both the leader and second aren't present. "Start loading things up for a quick exit." Everyone complied, not in the mood to argue and made quick glances to the collapsing building to see if the duo missing were coming. Unfortunately, they were forced to leave when they heard the distant sirens that were unmistakeningly police sirens.

"Do you think they're -- " Mariah started, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"We can't really conclude anything until there is proof," Kane cut in, not wanting to believe that they could be gone for good.

"We'll wait at the mansion for them," Rei said in a positive note.

"I think we have another problem at hand," Salima stated with a hint of urgency.

"Nanda?" Rei asked, wondering what else they had to worry about.

"Kai doesn't know anything," Salima answered gravely. Silence reigned within the vehicle as they wondered what the bluenette would do when he came back and his fiancé and best friend were not there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai was fortunate enough to have the Li's let him borrow their jet to return to Japan. Although it was only a few hours from Hong Kong to Tokyo, it actually took much longer for the jet to get ready and for him to pack up everything up. Now he was about to arrive at the Haraguchi mansion and report in. When he arrived, he parked in the garage with a questioning look on his face. All of the mechanics were working on various vehicles with grave expressions on their faces. They didn't even greet him when he walked by. He went into he house and sensed something was wrong. He quickly made his way to the den and saw that everyone was there, each with grave and/or worried expressions.

"What happened?" Kai questioned a loud to the group, wanting to know what was going on and why.

"Kai," Hotaru choked out with unshed tears in her eyes. The uneasy feeling he had just worsened. He listened on in dread as the group retold the tale that was written only a few hours ago.

"So they haven't shown up yet?" Kai asked incredulously. When Hotaru gave a negative response, his blood ran cold. His legs gave way and he collapsed onto his knees in shock and disbelief. After the brief lapse of shock passed, anger and deep sorrow settled in and stayed with him as twin rivers flowed from his eyes.

What do you think? Questions and most definitely comments are welcome…but you'll probably wait since you've probably already started the next chapter, right?

Well then, later days…kuraihoshi


	16. Epilogue: Paper Lantern Night

And here is the final chapter…enjoy!

Epilogue: Paper Lantern Night

Nearly a week had passed since the downfall of the Radicals and there was still no sign of either Kumiko or Tala. The Dark Shadows kept a close eye on police reports and were surprised and slightly relieved that they had no found either of their bodies in the debris along with Kadin's. The fall of the Radicals was worldwide since as the other locations had been successful in their part as well. The group was fortunate that they were on their spring break but they weren't enjoying it as they should.

Kai and Hotaru was the doing the worst amongst the group. Both hardly left the rooms of solace, which were the rooms of their significant other. Some of the members still had hope but others were sketchy in the return of their leaders. Ryo piled himself with work, not wanting to have the time to worry about his lost daughter and surrogate son. He believed that they would return, it was only a matter of time.

The group was now currently getting ready to go to the annual cherry blossom festival that their school held every year. To them, the set up seemed the same as last year in which Kumiko organized the festival for the town. The theme this year was The Eternal Red Thread. The group had to admit though, the theme had a nice deep meaning to it. They had decided to attend the festival to help get their minds off of unpleasant things and enjoy it as best as they could.

"We should head out now before there are no more parking spots," Mariam said logically. Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way toward the garage. They separated into three SUVs and headed out. In no time at all, they arrived at the festival and began walking around, taking in the sights.

"They did a pretty good job," Midori commented looking around with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I guess they're trying to out do us," Mariah said with a shrug. They continued to walk around, occasionally stopping at a booth to play a game. The guys kept on challenging each other on the games to see who was the better one. All of them were having a good time with still a hint of sadness in their eyes but was covered up with happiness and playfulness. Unaware to the large group, they were being watched by several eyes in the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Looks like they're holding up pretty well," a female commented to her companion.

"They're hiding the pain behind their happy masks," a male stated calmly.

"Only you two would be able to tell that from here," a second female spoke up from behind them sarcastically. "How long do you two plan on hiding in the shadows like this?"

"Only until the others get here, which I have heard was a just a few minutes ago," the first female responded, still watching over the large group.

"Yeah, they should be approaching them in just a few seconds," the second female said looking at her watch. Just as she finished talking, the Dark Shadows were approached by a familiar group of people. The trio was able to hear the exclamations and greetings from both groups that put smiles on their faces.

"It's almost time. Let's go," the male said and gestured for them to lead the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"There's too many of us to make the proper introductions, so just forget it this one time. Besides, we all know each other anyway," Ryuhei said with a grin.

"What are you all doing here?" Ozuma asked with an astonished expression.

"We were invited. Is that a problem?" Daisuke asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Iie, just wondering who invited you all," Tyson said with a shrug but all the more curious. The Dark Shadows were surprised to see the Red Dragon's leaders, Blue Pyros' leaders along with the ever-present Araki, the Night Raiders and the two leaders of Black Chaos. The whole group began walking toward a quieter area so that they could talk. They stopped next to a rather large koi pond and some sat around on the rocks there or just stood.

"So how are you all holding up?" Shogo asked, knowing that this was a touchy subject. He glanced around through the large group of Dark Shadows and a wave of sadness went through them, more so on some than others. His gaze stopped on Kai and noticed there was anguish along with sorrow.

"We're doing all right. Still looking out for them," Sophie replied with a hopeful smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes.

"Come on you guys. They wouldn't want you guys to gloom and worry over them. They would want you to have some fun tonight," Kanna said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's right! So no more of these sad faces, especially with me around," a voice proclaimed from somewhere nearby. Everyone turned toward where they heard the voice and had to double take who they saw there. They were slightly disappointed to see the red-eyed Kimiko rather than the onyx black eyed Kumiko. Nonetheless, they were happy to see the older Dark Shadow.

"Kimiko, long time no see," Kanna greeted to the approaching girl.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Kimiko greeted back. She turned toward her fellow Dark Shadows and gave them an assuring but slight mischievous smile. "As I said, no more sad faces and have some fun. Although they might get mad at you guys for having fun without them."

"Now that has some ring of truth to it but it's usually the other way around."

All of the Dark Shadows with the exception of Kimiko had shocked and unbelievable expressions on their faces. Everyone else had knowing smiles on their faces and was taking great joy in seeing their reactions. A minute later they were joined by two more people who they were both happy and relieved to see. Kumiko and Tala had smug smirks on their faces and were dressed for the festival without any injuries visible on them. Kai and Hotaru were the first to shoot from their spots and nearly strangled the newly arrived duo.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Kai whispered fiercely, hugging Kumiko to him as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Gomen ne Hotaru," Tala whispered gently to his now crying girlfriend. He rubbed her back and began rocking gently to assure that he was there and not some kind of illusion. Before long, Kumiko and Tala were engulfed into a huge hug by their friends, all needing to make sure that they were there. Soon after, they were fired at with endless questions. Kumiko and Tala gave each other a sheepish smile as they waited for everyone to vent out their anger and irritation on them. Kumiko and Tala glanced at the other gang leaders and gave them an annoyed look when they saw that the others were taking great amusement in all this. After what seemed like hours, Kumiko and Tala were able to have some fresh air and recount what had happened to them. When they were done, everyone had surprised looks on their faces.

"So he helped you two get out?" Ozuma asked incredulously. Kumiko and Tala nodded sheepishly. "So where is he now?"

"Not sure. He didn't want to tell us. He just said that we'd most likely never hear from him again," Kumiko responded with a shrug.

"Alright enough talking. We're here wasting the night away. Let's go have some fun!" Kimiko exclaimed, brightening the mood. Everyone followed her lead and began to truly enjoy the festival. Even though they all stuck close to Kumiko and Tala, especially Kai and Hotaru, they were able to make the most of the night having fun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three years later...

"I can't believe I'm getting cold feet," Hotaru commented, as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You and me both. I guess everyone goes through the cold feet, no matter who they are," Kumiko said, standing right next to Hotaru. Both of them had decided to have a joint wedding. Things had actually quieted down after the worldwide down fall of the Radicals. Although there were still minor squabbles, the Dark Shadows were able to lead relatively normal lives. Now four of them were about to make the final commitment. Only family and the closest of friends were invited, since the wedding was private.

"You guys have no reason to be nervous. It's only us and a few others. We know everyone here," Mariah claimed, trying to help the brides relax.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you calm if it were you in a wedding dress just a few minutes away from tying the knot," Kumiko joked dryly to the pink haired girl.

"I hope the guys are just as nervous," Hotaru mumbled, putting her veil over her face. Kumiko nodded in agreement as she did the same. Mariah just shook her head in amusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You two should really stop pacing," Ozuma said in an annoyed tone to the two grooms. Although they had been though hell and back, they were nervous as hell in going through this wedding.

"Put yourself in our shoes and see if your nervous or not," Tala snapped to his long time friend.

"He will be in the very near future," Kai commented lightly, still pacing. The two grooms didn't even look up when there was a knock on the door. A second later Rei and Kane appeared at the doorway with smirks on their faces at seeing the condition of the two grooms.

"Hey, if it's any assurance, Mariah just told me that your wives-to-be are nervous too," Rei informed with a grin. Both pacing males stopped in their tracks and stared at the Chinese male.

"We didn't come here to tell you that though. It's about time to start so let's go," Kane said the three guys. Kai and Tala both made a mental check-up to make sure they didn't forget anything. When everything looked all right, they left the room and made their way toward the priest who was doing the celebration. Kai and Tala stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for their brides to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kumiko and Hotaru looked at the door when a knock came to it. Ryo stood at the doorway with a soft smile on his face at seeing the two most beautiful brides. He was honored to be able to give away both of the brides.

"It's time," Ryo simply said to them. Both of them grabbed their bouquet on the way out and walked out toward the rest of their lives. They stopped behind the closed curtains and waited for the traditional bridal march. Kari was nominated tot he flower girl and Tala's younger cousin who looked almost like him for the exception of his blonde hair, Mystel, was the honored ring bearer.

The ceremony itself was outside under the twilight sky. There were lamps emitting soft light to enhance the setting. The main colors were baby blue, lavender silver and white with cherry blossoms scattered all over the place. The brides themselves matched the theme with Kumiko wearing a baby blue and silver dress and Hotaru with a lavender and white dress.

All eyes turned toward the back when the traditional bridal march played. Everyone waited in anticipation to see the brides, especially Kai and Tala since they followed old tradition and have not seen them in days. The anxiety was short lived when the curtains were pulled back and Ryo with a bride on each arm came through. They slowly made their way toward the grooms with an air of anxiousness.

Kai and Tala sucked in their breath at seeing how beautiful their brides were. Soon they were joined with their respectful brides and the priest began the ceremony. All was going well with no objections from the audience and soon it was time for the exchanging of vows.

"It was that paper lantern night, whether it was fate or just plan coincidence, that we met each other. Ever since the moment our eyes met, I've been drawn to you. You gave me reason to keep on coming back, just like that time three years ago. The usual vow couples give is until death do us part, but I believe differently. I don't believe that death will ever part us," Kumiko proclaimed with love and sincerity in her eyes. No more words were needed to be spoken between them as they exchanged bands and waited for Tala and Hotaru.

"Regardless of what people may think, I'm not that smooth with the ladies, especially if I've taken a deep, personal liking to them. That's how I felt about you when I met you all those years ago. Tongue-tied and unbelievably shy, it was actually difficult for me to approach you. It took a kick in the pants, literally, and a small science project that got me to open up to you. Since then, we've been inseparable, through the good and bad, and it will continue on like that til the end of time," Tala proclaimed passionately with a loving smile. They too exchanged bands when Hotaru was at a loss for words.

"I now proclaim both couple husband and wife. You may now your bride," the priest said with a happy smile, glad to have been able to perform the ceremony for these obviously in love couples. The audience cheered wildly when the two couples kissed each other. Kai and Kumiko walked hand in hand down the aisle first and then Tala and Hotaru. The crowd followed out after them, eager to get the reception started.

The married couples got the first dance of the evening while everyone was around the dance floor. Soon the music changed to more of up beat style and everyone joined in. Unknown to the large celebrating crowd, an unseen spectator had been watching from the shadows the whole time.

"Congratulations Kumiko and Tala. From this day on, I wish you eternal happiness," the lone figure whispered into the light wind and left before anyone would notice.

The celebration went on well into the night, not even stopping when the married couples had already left or their honeymoons, with the moon and stars smiling brightly on them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another three years later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tala and Hotaru sweat dropped at hearing another scream come out from the delivery room. In Hotaru's arms was their two-year-old baby girl, Alexa that had Hotaru's blue-green hair but Tala's ice blue eyes. Tala held in his arms a three year old Riku Hiwatari who looked almost exactly like his father except that his hair tone and eyes were darker, most likely an influence from his mother. The said mother was currently giving birth to her second child in which the gender was unknown. They had done the same with Riku wanting to have it as a surprise. Tala cringed at hearing another scream pierce through the air followed by a colorful string of words.

"Is kaa-san going to be okay?" Riku asked with a worried look on his face to Tala.

"Don't worry Riku, she'll be just fine," Hotaru assured the concerned boy. She saw that the boy didn't look too convinced and was about to say something else when more people arrived.

"Baa-san, jii-san!" Riku exclaimed and went to go hug his grandparents. Sho and Yume Hiwatari loved being grandparents and spoiled their grandson rotten. Now they were going to have another grandchild and they were ecstatic. Kari, now sixteen, appeared after her parents with an arrangement of flowers for her sister in law and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She personally hoped for a baby girl.

"How is my grandson doing?" Sho asked the little boy as he lifted him up in the air. Riku giggled with glee that brought a cheerful smile on Sho's face. Their attention was brought toward the delivery room when another scream emanated from it along with a curse to Kai for doing this to her again. Everyone except for Riku and Alexa chuckled at that statement.

"Sounds like the first delivery all over again," a new voice joked.

"Ryo-jiji!" Riku exclaimed and went over to his other grandfather. Ryo spoiled his grandson to the core and couldn't wait for the new arrival. He picked up his grandson, which made him giggle again.

"Nice of you to join us Ryo," Sho greeted the man with a handshake. Ryo returned the gesture with a grin on his face which soon disappeared when there was yet another scream and a few choice words.

"Maybe I should've stayed at home," Ryo responded with a sheepish look. The others laughed at Ryo's antics but were soon cut short when they heard the undeniable cry of a baby. A few seconds later, Kai came out of the room, clutching his hand but with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's a girl," Kai gasped out, his face positively glowing. The females squealed in delight at hearing that the baby was a girl and rushed in to see the mother. The males followed soon after and smiled at seeing the sight before them. Kumiko looked exhausted but was smiling happily as she held on to her baby girl. The females cooed at the new baby as the males began to crowd around the bed. Ryo set Riku down onto the bed nest to his mother, since curiosity got the best of the young boy.

"Riku, say hello to your new baby sister," Kumiko said to her son and showed him the new bundle of life. Riku looked in curiously and saw his little sister open her eyes. She giggled softly and clutched onto Riku's fingers as best she could which put a smile on Riku's face.

"So what's her name?" Kari asked quietly, not wanting to scare the baby.

"We decided on Lin. Lin Hiwatari," Kumiko responded with a smile.

"Gomen but I need to take to the nursery and Hiwatari-san needs to rest," a nurse interrupted the family. Kumiko complied and let the nurse take Lin away. It was then that she realized how tired she was. Her yawn let everyone else know that she was tired as well.

"We should let her rest. Everyone but Kai leave," Yume ordered and scooted them out.

"Riku, go ahead with Yumebaa-san and get the party ready when we come home with your baby sister," Kumiko said to her son. Riku nodded in obedience and happily went with his grandmother. After everyone left and all was quiet, Kumiko allowed herself to rest with Kai holding onto her.

"Aishiteru," Kai mumbled into her ear lovingly.

"Aishiteru Kai," Kumiko was able to get out before darkness overtook her.

Kai smiled proudly at his wife. He knew that a woman like her only came around once in a blue moon. He was glad that he was around on a night of the blue moon. That night in which he watched her dance on stage. That night that he first saw her so many years ago. That fateful paper lantern night...

Owari

Well how was it? A happy ending is you wanted hopefully…of course, I could have made it into a sad and depressing end too….oh well….Thanks to all those who read my story faithfully and I hope you weren't too disappointed….of course you can always tell me…..thanks a million and one…

Later days, kuraihoshi


End file.
